


Shifting Tides

by Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen



Series: Changing tides [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Season/Series 01, Brother-Sister Relationships, Conspiracy, Crime Fighting, Developing Relationship, F/M, Female Friendship, Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Secret Organizations, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 03:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 65,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11027256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen/pseuds/Stand_with_Ward_and_Queen
Summary: Sequel to Changing Tides. After returning from the future, Laurel, Diggle, Thea, Tommy, and Roy set about changing that terrible future. But they begin to wrestle with the question of what should they change? Once Oliver returns, can they help him change the future they saw? Read to find out.





	1. What to change?

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we are at the sequel. Again, wasn’t sure we’d ever get here and am kind of in disbelief that we did. The first couple chapters will mostly be set up before Oliver comes back, then we’ll get the ball rolling.

Queen Mansion  
Morning

Thea reappeared in her room, looking exactly as she had when she had first disappeared. But everything was different now. Hearing a familiar voice outside her door, Thea stood up.

“Mom.” Thea breathed before she raced over and all but yanked the door open.

“Thea,” Moira said as Thea stepped out of her room, “are you ready for school?”

“School?” Thea asked before she remembered that’s what she had been doing before she was taken to the future. “Yeah, yeah I’m ready.”

“Are you okay? You look upset.” Moira noticed concerned.

“I’m fine, just a bad dream.” Thea smiled weakly.

“Well, dreams are just dreams Thea. Don’t let it get to you.” Moira said as she put a hand on her daughter’s shoulder.

This was too much for Thea and she jumped, wrapping her mother in a hug. Moira hugged her daughter, concerned but brushing it off as a dream that had affected her daughter. They stayed like for a few seconds and that was how Raisa found them.

“Mrs. Queen, Ms. Thea,” Raisa called and mother and daughter separated, “Mr. Merlyn is here.”

“What’s Malcolm doing here?” Moira asked in a voice that hid her dread as Thea tensed.

“No, Mr. Thomas.” Raisa clarified.

“Tommy?” Moira questioned.

“Hey Mrs. Queen, Thea.” Tommy greeted smiling as they entered the sitting room, his smile faltering slightly as he saw Moira.

“Tommy, what are you doing here?” Moira asked confused.

“Well, I was in the area and thought I’d give Thea a ride to school. If that’s okay.” Tommy said smoothly, his years of sweet-talking coming in handy in a way he had never imagined.

“Well, I don’t see why not,” Moira said after a moment before giving Tommy a steely glare, “make sure she’s safe.”

“You can count on me.” Tommy said with an easy smile.

“Try to be good; don’t give your teachers too much trouble.” Moira begged as she turned to Thea.

“No promises.” Thea smiled weakly.

Moira sighed before kissing Thea on the cheek and Tommy took his sister by the arm and led her out the front door.

“I don’t know what I was expecting, but seeing after everything…” Thea trailed off as they walked to Tommy’s car.

“It was hard.” Tommy agreed as he took the driver’s seat while Thea got in the passenger’s.

“Okay, how do we cover me at school?” Thea asked and Tommy pulled out his cell phone.

“You know your school’s number?” Tommy asked and she scoffed.

“Please.” Thea took his phone, dialed the number, and handed it back to him.

“Hello, Starling City Prep school. How may I help you?” A female voice said as Tommy put the phone to his ear.

“Hello, this is Walter Steele. I am calling on behalf of my step-daughter, Thea Queen,” Tommy said in a passable impression of Walter, “I’m afraid she won’t be able to make it in today, she’s running a slight fever and her mother wishes to keep her home today.”

“Very well.” The receptionist said annoyed, no doubt used to Thea’s antics, and hung up.

“You really should take school more seriously.” Tommy said as he pocketed his phone.

“I know.” Thea sighed, knowing he was right as Tommy started to drive off.

The Glades  
Same time

Roy was sitting on his porch steps, waiting. Looking down at his watched, he frowned before looking up. A black Comoro rolled up to his drive way and the driver’s window rolled down.

“Need a ride?” Diggle asked and Roy shook his head in amusement.

Laurel’s apartment  
Later in the morning

Laurel came out of the kitchen, carrying five cups of coffee on a tray. She set it down on the table and the other time travelers each took a cup as Laurel sat down in a chair, taking her own cup. They each took a sip of coffee and were silent for a moment.

“Okay…obviously, we need to talk about how we can change things.” Laurel said after a moment.

“And what we should change.” Tommy pointed out.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Roy demanded.

“It’s something Barry said: We aren’t gods. Our actions have consequences. If we try to change everything, we may end up creating a worse future.” Tommy pointed out.

“He’s got a point.” Diggle said and they all reluctantly agreed.

“Okay, so what exactly do we change then?” Roy asked.

“We, I think that when Oliver comes back, we should let things play out as they did in the first time line in the beginning.” Diggle said and they looked over at him.

“What do you mean?” Thea asked curiously.

“I mean that we shouldn’t interfere in the events that led up to him recruiting me. Although I guess you can avoid that man getting killed in the crossfire when Moira’s men abduct you.” Diggle said as he looked over at Tommy.

“Somehow, I think I can manage that.” Tommy said dryly. 

“One thing I think we should definitely change is Blood. I can call D.A. Spencer and have her get me access to the file on his father’s murder.” Laurel said.

“Will she actually help?” Thea asked skeptically.

“She’s corrupt but she’s also power hunger. If I can spin it in a way that makes her think it benefits her, she’ll do it.” Laurel assured the younger woman.

“I’ve actually been thinking about something since the first day we were there,” Tommy admitted and they all looked over at him, “something Ollie said when he first after Helena. Maybe the best way to stop Tempest is to do it from the inside. My dad has wanted me to take an interest in the company for years.” 

“No.” Thea said immediately.

“It’s too dangerous.” Laurel agreed.

“Look at what we’re up against guys. If we want to prevent that terrible future, we need to do everything we can. Frankly, I don’t like the idea either, but we need to do something.” Tommy said passionately and everyone was silent, mulling over his words.

“What if Merlyn figures you out?” Diggle questioned.

“My dad is an arrogant narcissist. He won’t.” Tommy assured him.

“I’m not happy about this…but I guess we don’t have a choice.” Laurel reluctantly agreed.

“Okay, next order of business then?” Thea asked.

“I think I know of a way to get Oliver to recruit Roy earlier.” Diggle said and Roy looked over at him sharply.

“How?” Roy demanded.

“Well, when he offers me the position of his partner, I pretend to think on it. Then, I give him the condition of bringing on this young man I met if he wants me to.” Diggle said as he looked over at Roy pointedly.

“Okay, that sounds like it could work. Although Ollie will probably end up being stubborn and concealing his identity at first or something like that.” Thea mused.

“Let’s table that for now. We don’t have to do all this right now; we still have a few weeks before Ollie comes back.” Laurel pointed out.

“Yeah,” Tommy mused before looking over at Laurel, “hey, did you ever decide what to do with that recording Dinah gave you?”

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon

“Laurel,” Quentin saw his daughter walk into the station, “is something wrong? Did you need to talk about something?”

“I’m actually looking for Lieutenant Pike, is he around?” Laurel asked smiling slightly.

“Yeah, hey Frank!” Quentin called out, seeing Pike entering the room.

“Yes Detective? Ms. Lance.” Pike nodded politely.

“I was wondering if we could take somewhere privately. It’s important Lieutenant.” Laurel said and Pike nodded.

“Let’s go to my office,” Pike said and led her into it, closing the door behind him, “so, what’s going on? Are you in some kind of trouble?”

“No Lieutenant. What’s going on is this.” Laurel pulled out the recording device and handed it to Pike.

“This virus, X-axis bi-numeric algorithm…I created it.”

“Okay, what virus and who is this? More importantly, how did you get this?” Pike said as he looked up.

“I walked into walk after my lunch break yesterday afternoon and found that on my desk,” Laurel lied smoothly, repeating the cover story she had come up with help from Diggle, “No note, no one saw anyone put it there.”

“Well, do you know who this person is or what she is admitting to?” Pike demanded, getting down to business.

“I don’t know who it is,” Laurel lied, knowing there was no way she could explain, “but I did some research after I got it. This algorithm is a virus that can allow the person who uses it unlimited access to the data whatever server it infects.”

“My god,” Pike stared down at the device in his hands in horror, “if that fell into the wrong hands, the results would be…”

“That’s why I brought it to you,” Laurel said firmly, “two years ago; the FBI arrested some college kid named Cooper Sheldon, who confessed to creating and using it before he hung himself. However, from this recording, I think it’s safe to assume that was a lie. Whoever created this virus is clearly dangerous and does not seem at all concerned with the potential damage this virus could cause. She needs to be held accountable for her actions.”

“I agree. Thank you for bringing this to me. I need to get on the phone with the FBI right away.” Pike said as he picked up his office phone and started dialing.

“When you have a free moment, I’d also like to talk to you about my father. “ Laurel told him.

“Sure, I’ll give you a call.” Pike said distracted as the phone started ringing.

Starling National Bank  
Same time

Diggle placed Barry’s flash drive in the safety deposit box before closing it. As he was locking it, his cell phone started ringing. Setting the key down, Diggle pulled out his cell phone. Seeing who it was, Diggle grinned before answering.

“Hey.” Diggle answered.

“Gotta say Johnny, wasn’t expecting your call,” Lyla told him, “What’s up? Do you need some kind of help?”

“No. I was just wondering…would you like to get a drink?” Diggle asked.

“Like…a date?” Lyla asked hesitantly.

“Doesn’t have to be unless you want it to be.” Diggle said easily.

“I’m a little…confused.” Lyla admitted.

“Let’s just say that recent events have made me reevaluate some things and I realized that it was a mistake to push you away after Andy died.” Diggle told her.

“What kind of events?” Lyla asked curiously.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you. So, I was really hoping that we could try again. What do you say?” Diggle asked and the other line was silent for a few seconds.

“I get off at six. Pick me up at my apartment.” Lyla said, a little giddiness openly entering her voice before she hung up.

Diggle grinned as he pocketed his phone before he put his safety deposit box back and locked t up.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

“You want a job?” Malcolm asked Tommy, skepticism and hope mixed in his voice.

“A friend of mine recently put things in perspective for me. I don’t wanna keep living off you for the rest of my life; I’d like to make my own way in the world. I don’t know too many people willing to hire a Merlyn, so I was hoping I could work here. Or at least you could give me somewhere to start.” Tommy put on the performance of his life.

“Of course you can have a job here Tommy,” Malcolm beamed as he stood up and walked over to his son, “I’ve been waiting for this day for years. I’m proud of you son.”

A week ago, those words were all Tommy had wanted to hear. But was before he knew the kind of man his father was, about Thea…had seen his best friend die in Dinah’s arms. So Tommy simply nodded with a tight smile, tensing slightly as his father hugged him before he started to return the hug.


	2. Taking steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel continues taking steps to prevent that future while Tommy begins working for Malcolm and Thea begins getting her life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the Bones fans reading this ,well there’s a little Easter egg in here for you.

Roy’s house  
Afternoon

“So…you’re breaking up with me?” Thea asked looking at Roy hurt as she sat on the couch while he leaned against the wall uncomfortably.

“Not so much breaking up as suggesting we should put our relationship on hold,” Roy said as he ran a hand through his hair, “Look, you are still technically a minor. And the press follows you. And if your mom finds out, I will end up in jail. And if, god forbid, Oliver finds out, well you can have my house. I’m kind of fond of my freedom and living.”

“Okay, I see your point.” Thea sighed, knowing he was right.

“Look,” Roy sat down to her and took her hand, “once you turn eighteen, nothing is stopping us from being together.” 

“Just four months huh?” Thea grumbled.

“From what Dinah told us…what’s four months to us?” Roy said softly and she smiled weakly.

Merlyn Global, a few days later  
Morning

“And this is your office.” Malcolm said as he led Tommy into an office.

“Aren’t I just starting? Feels a little early to be getting my own office.” Tommy noted nervously.

“Nonsense! I’ll let you get settled in and we’ll talk a little later on what you’ll be doing here.” Malcolm said jovially before he walked out.

Tommy sighed. Well, he was certainly in the belly of the beast now, he mused as he looked around his office. 

Queen Consolidated  
Same time

Felicity Smoak walked into her office in the IT department but stopped, realizing someone was there. It was a dark haired, official looking man dressed in a suit. He was at least ten years her senior and by the look on his face, he meant business.

“Um, not to sound rude, but who are you?” Felicity asked uncertainly, wondering what this man was doing in her office.

“Special Agent Seeley Booth,” Booth said as he pulled out his badge, “are you Felicity Smoak?”

“Yes.” Felicity said, wondering what was happening.

Booth nodded as he put his badge away. He walked over to her and, to Felicity’s growing alarm, took out a pair of handcuffs.

“Felicity Smoak, you are under arrest for Cyber Terrorism, conspiracy, and obstruction of justice,” Booth said as he pulled Felicity’s hands behind her back and cuffed her, “you have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be presented to you. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.”

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon

“Is that you?” Booth asked after playing the recording in the interrogation room.

“I never said that.” Felicity said shakily.

“IS this you?” Booth repeated.

“No, I’m saying that’s me but I never said that.” Felicity explained.

“So you’re denying that you created this virus then?” Booth asked and Felicity hesitated. “I’ll take that as a no.”

“Agent Booth, when I created it, I had the best of intentions.” Felicity said, thinking she could get him to see things her way.

“Ms. Smoak, do you have any idea the number of atrocities that have been committed throughout history by people with the best of intentions? The road to hell is often paved with good intentions.” Booth told her harshly.

“He’s good, very good.” Quentin said to Hilton, who nodded as they watched from the viewing glass.

“Detectives,” the two turned to see Pike walk up to them, “how is Agent Booth handling things?”

“Like a pro sir.” Hilton said and Pike nodded.

“Expected with his reputation,” Pike mused before turning to Quentin, “Detective Lance, my office please.”

Shrugging at Hilton, Quentin followed Pike. Quentin stepped into Pike’s office and Pike closed the door behind them before taking a seat at his desk.

“Sit,” Pike gestured to the seat in front of his desk and Quentin sat down, “we need to talk Quentin.”

“About what Frank?” Quentin asked, having a feeling he wasn’t going to like where this was headed.

“Your drinking. In truth, I should’ve had this talk with you a long time ago.” Pike sighed, feeling ashamed that he hadn’t.

“I’ve got it under control Frank.” Quentin denied.

“Not from what Laurel tells me,” Pike said and Quentin froze, “she’s worried about you Quentin. So worried that a few days ago, she came to me for help.”

“You don’t have the right to interfere in my life Frank.” Quentin snarled.

“”I do when it affects y our ability to do your job. And if that public spectacle you made at Tommy Merlyn’s birthday celebration two years ago is any indication, it clearly is!” Pike snapped back.

“So what, are you firing me?” Quentin demanded.

“No,” Pike said as he pulled out a pamphlet and laid it on his desk and Quentin picked it up, “there are two AA meetings in this town. You will go not one. If not, then you’re suspended. If you refuse after your suspension is up, then you’re suspended without pay.”

“Y-You can’t do this.” Quentin stammered.

“Yes, I can. I’m your boss. But more importantly, I’m your friend and I hate seeing you like this,” Pike admitted and Quentin softened slightly, “I miss Sara to…but part of me is glad she’s gone. Because it would break her heart to see you like this.”

Quentin reeled back, shock written across his face. Pike stood up from his desk and walked passed Quentin, patting is friend on the shoulder before walking out, leaving his friend to his thoughts.

Thea’s school  
Same time

“Hey Thea,” Thea’s friend Margo came up to Thea in the lunch room as Thea had an open book, studying, “there’s this sick party tomorrow at Ryan’s. We should totally check it out.”

“I can’t, I’m spending time with my mom.” Thea said not looking up from her text book.

“Thea, what is with you? You haven’t spent any time with the crew in the last few days, you don’t seem to want to go out anymore, and when was the last time you had any…fun?” The emphasis Margo put on the last word let Thea know she was talking about drugs.

“I realized what was important in life. I have no interest in screwing up my life anymore. If that bothers you, well I don’t really care.” Thea said finally looking up from her text book to stare Margo in the eyes.

“Fine, whatever.” Margo shrugged before turning and walking away, not giving Thea another thought.

Thea shook her head in disappointment before turning back to her text book, studying for the test she had next period. 

Laurel’s apartment  
Later in the afternoon

“I can’t believe you would do this to me!” Quentin ranted at her.

“Yes, how dare I take steps to make sure my father doesn’t die from alcohol poisoning!” Laurel snapped back.

“I have it under control!” Quentin snapped.

“A week ago, I had to come get you! And the bartender is the one who called me! Because that’s where you are, bartenders have me on speed dial! You’ve been this way ever since Ollie and Sara got on that damn boat.”

“Don’t you dare mention his name to me! He is the one who killed your sister!” Quentin snarled.

“You’re right, it is his fault,” Laurel said evenly, “and is mom leaving and your drinking his fault to? Or are you going to blame a dead man for everything else wrong in your life?” 

“He killed Sara.” Quentin sneered.

“No, he didn’t. For so long, I thought he did, but now I realize…he didn’t dad. He didn’t put a gun to her head and make her go. Sara chose to get on the boat,” Laurel told him and Quentin looked enraged, “I lost her to. Mom walked out on me to. And on top of that, I also lost Ollie. But I didn’t become an alcoholic, that’s on you. What you do now, that’s on you to. I want my father back, my real father, not this shell of him who’s blaming a dead man rather than take responsibility for his mistakes. I have to get back to work, see yourself out.”

Laurel turned and walked out of her apartment, leaving her father to reflect. As she closed the door, her cell phone rang.

“Hello?” Laurel answered.

“I got the file. You sure about this?” Spencer asked as she looked at the file.

“If not, then I take full responsibility. But trust me, that file is worth all the trouble.” Laurel promised.

Diggle’s apartment  
Night

Diggle packed up the last evidence he had of Andy’s existence and closed the box, putting it in the hall closet for the time being. Diggle stood up, musing on things when someone knocked on his door. Smiling, Diggle walked over to his door and opened it.

“Hey, you look nice.” Diggle said as he saw Lyla.

“You don’t look so bad yourself Johnny,” Lyla kissed him as he stepped out then offered him her arm as he closed the door and locked it, “shall we?”

“Let’s.” Diggle smiled as he looped his arm through hers and they walked off.

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

Laurel opened the box she had planned to get rid of five years ago but never could. As she opened it, she saw all the items inside and smiled softly. She reached inside and pulled out a picture, staring at the picture of her and Oliver.

Starling City  
Same time

Quentin entered the room, looking around at all the other people at the meeting. Quentin was uncomfortable and was sorely tempted to just turn around and walk out. But he held his ground and took a seat as the meeting began.

Tommy’s apartment  
Same time

Tommy entered his apartment and froze, realizing that he wasn’t alone. Hearing someone in the kitchen, Tommy cautiously approached. However, he relaxed as he saw who it was.

“Shouldn’t you be at home? It’s a school night.” He pointed out.

 

“I already finished my homework. Walter took mom out for dinner and I didn’t feel like being alone,” Thea poured herself a glass of wine as she turned to face her brother, “how was your first day of work.”

“Not so bad,” Tommy said as he walked over and poured himself a glass, “it’s funny, I spent my entire life trying to do anything but join the company…and now, to stop my dad from destroying the city, I find myself doing what I swore I’d never do.”

“You’re doing what you have to in order to prevent that horrible future. We all are.” Thea said and he sighed.

“Doesn’t make it any easier.” Tommy said as he took a sip of his wine.

“No, it doesn’t Thea agreed.

North China Sea, twelve days later  
Early afternoon

Two fisher men were on a boat off the coast of an island when they heard an explosion. Looking behind them, they saw a fiery blast dying down. Exchanging a look, the two men turned the boat towards the island. As they reached the island, they saw a man in a green hood on the beach. As they docked the boat, the man fell to his knees and pulled back his hood. Oliver Queen looked up at them wearily, knowing he was finally going home.


	3. The return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver returns home and everyone deals with the ramifications of this in their own way.

Queen Mansion  
Afternoon 

Thea sits by her bedroom window, staring at her clock as she counts down every single second that passes. Her heart leaps as she hears a car door slam shut. She glances out the window and sees her mother standing with someone beside the limo. She was too far up to make out their features but she knows who it is. Seeing them come inside, Thea stand up and goes to her door. She opens it up and races as fast as she can to the stairs. She reaches it and seconds later, Oliver walked in front of it and brother and sister stare at each other for the first time in five years. It is silent for a moment before Oliver flashed a slight smile.

“Hey sis.” Oliver said lightly.

Thea raced down the stairs and threw herself into her brother’s waiting arms. He wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug as she did the same, neither letting go.

“I knew you were alive!” The words tumbled out of Thea’s mouth without thought.

“You were with me the whole time.” Oliver whispered in her ear and she buried her head into his shoulder.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

“I didn’t expect to find you here.” Malcolm mentioned as he walked in to see his son doing paper work.

“Where else would I be?” Tommy asked distracted not looking up.

“The Queens,” Malcolm said and Tommy finally stopped, looking up at his father, “You can take the next few days off.”

“Really?” Tommy asked incredulously.

 

“Oliver’s alive, he’s home. If this were Robert…” Malcolm trailed off.

That’s funny, considering you killed him, Tommy wanted to say. But he bit his tongue, flashed a tight smile, and gathered his things before walking out.

CNRI  
Same time

“Why do you hate me?” Joanna whined to Laurel.

Laurel flashed a tight smile, knowing what was coming as they walked in front of everyone watching the news.

“Mr. Queen has confirmed that he was the only survivor,” the news castor said and Joanna looked at Laurel in concern as Laurel watched the news with a blank expression, “of the accident that claimed the lives of seven people, including local resident Sara Lance, survived by her sister Laurel.”

Keeping the blank look, Laurel turned and walked away.

“Don’t follow me.” Laurel snapped as she heard Joanna try to follow.

Joanna stilled as Laurel walked out of the building. Leaning against the wall, she sighed. She had known that Oliver was coming back but it was only know that he had returned that she was truly realizing what it meant. She didn’t know this Oliver, not yet. He was a complete stranger to her. Her phone rang and she dug it out, seeing Tommy’s name flash across the screen.

“Hey.” Laurel answered.

“I take it you saw the news.” Tommy noted.

“Yeah, I knew he was coming back but seeing it…” Laurel trailed off.

“It’s different,” Tommy agreed, “how are you holding up?”

“I’ll be fine. It’s my dad I’m worried about.” Laurel admitted, worried this would send him to the bottle.

“Your dad’s tough, he can handle this. I’m gonna head over tonight, do you wanna come with?” Tommy inquired.

“I think I’ll save myself the awkward dinner. Tell me what time you two plan to head into the city and I’ll head over before so we can spare that man.” Laurel said, thinking of the innocent man caught in the crossfire of the abduction.”

“Good plan. I’ll see you later.” Tommy said before hanging p.

“Yeah.” Laurel sighed.

Queen Mansion  
Night

Oliver was staring at a framed picture of his father and a younger Oliver when Tommy walked in. he simply stared for a minute before he spoke up.

“So, the prodigal son returns.” Tommy quipped and Oliver smiled as he turned around.

“Tommy Merlyn.” Oliver said as the two embraced.

“I missed you buddy.” Tommy said as they released each other.

“Nice suit.” Oliver noted and Tommy shrugged.

“Dress code at Merlyn Global.” Tommy explained and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

“You work at your dad’s company?” Oliver asked surprised and Tommy couldn’t exactly say he was surprised.

“A lot’s changed in five years Ollie. Let’s talk about it over dinner.” Tommy said as he threw an arm around his best friend’s shoulder.

Quentin Lance’s apartment  
Same time

“Drop the bottle dad.” Laurel said as she walked in to see Quentin holding a bottle of scotch he was obviously about to open.

“I’m the parent, not you. You don’t get to tell me how to live my life!” Quentin snapped.

“Then act like my parent! So I don’t have to act like yours! And if you don’t want me to tell you how to live, then actually live instead of hiding from life by crawling into a bottle!” Laurel snapped back.

“He’s back Laurel,” Quentin said softly, “he’s back and my baby girl is still gone. It’s…it’s not fair.”

“No, it’s not,” Laurel agreed, “but crawling into a bottle isn’t the answer daddy. You are better than this. Please, just put the bottle down and I will take you to a meeting.”

Quentin stared down at the bottle for a minute before he opened it. Laurel tensed, thinking he was going to take a drink. Then he walked into the kitchen and Laurel watched with pride as he poured it all down the drain. As Quentin set the empty bottle on the counter, Laurel walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Quentin turned to her and the two hugged, Laurel making shushing sounds as her father cried into her shoulder.

Queen Mansion   
Not much later

“So Tommy, you never did tell us why you decided to go work for your father.” Moira said curiously and they all turned to him.

“Well, I have aa friend that recently lost someone,” Tommy said with a faraway look, thinking of Dinah and all she had lost, “it got me thinking…one day you’re here, one day you might not be. I don’t want people to remember me as nothing. So, I asked my dad for a job, temporarily until I can find something different.”

“Queen Consolidated is always looking for new employees Tommy.” Walter mentioned and Tommy flashed a smile at the British man.

“Thanks Walter but I just don’t want something that’s handed to me. I wanna earn it, you know?” Tommy asked and Walter nodded in understanding.

“Well, if you change your mind, Queen Consolidated isn’t going anywhere.” Walter told him.

“I was actually hoping to swing by the office tomorrow.” Oliver interjected. 

“Well, I was hoping you and I could hit the city tomorrow, I think we can stop by there.” Tommy said and Oliver nodded.

“Sounds like a plan.” Oliver said as Raisa brought over a platter.

Like i n the recordings, she dropped it but Oliver’s lightning fast reflexes allowed him to catch it, Moira and Walter being stunned with Tommy and Thea doing their best to act the part. Raisa thanked him in Russia and Oliver replied in kind.

“I didn’t know you took Russian in college Oliver.” Walter said surprised and Oliver flashed a tight smile.

“I didn’t know you wanted to sleep with my mother Walter.” Oliver said and all movement stopped.

“I didn’t say anything!” Thea said out of habit.

“She didn’t have to.” Oliver assured her.

“Yeah, he was here when you got here, he stayed for dinner, you two are sitting right next to each other. If you two were trying to keep this quiet, you should’ve done a better job.” Tommy pointed out and then cowered under the chiding look Moira shot him.

“Oliver,” Moira said as she and Walter joined hands, “Walter and I married. We don’t want you to think either of us did anything to disrespect your father.” 

“We both believed that Robert, like you was, eh, gone.” Walter said awkwardly.

“It’s fine.” Oliver said blankly, “may I be excused?”

At Moira’s nod, Oliver stood up and walked out.

“He didn’t eat much.” Thea noted.

“Probably not used to this much food.” Tommy noted and the siblings high-fived under the table at Moira’s look of realization.

Diggle’s apartment  
Same time

“And in other news, a local Alderman, Sabastian Blood, was taken in for questioning by the SCPD in connection to his father’s murder,” The news castor said and Diggle smirked as he watched on his couch, “whether this means he is a suspect in his father’s murder remains unclear at this time.”

“Guess you can’t trust anyone,” Lyla said as she walked out dressed in bed wear, “so what else is on the news tonight?”

“Mostly that kid who got rescued off that island.” Diggle noted as he turned off the TV, “Something tells me things are gonna start changing around her.”


	4. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel reunites with Oliver as they talk about the past. Moira's men abduct Tommy and Oliver and it goes as expected.

Queen Mansion  
Morning

Raisa opened the front door and was greatly surprised to see a face she hadn’t seen in almost five years.

“Ms. Laurel.” She said stunned.

“Hello Raisa. May I come in?” Laurel asked politely.

“Of course. It is wonderful to see you Ms. Laurel.” Raisa said as she stepped aside.

“You to Raisa.” Laurel said as she walked in.

As Raisa closed the door, Moira walked in and stopped short, staring at Laurel stunned. Laurel couldn’t exactly blame her; she hadn’t exactly been a regular houseguest the last five years.

“Laurel.” Moira greeted shocked and Laurel smiled politely.

“Hi Mrs. Queen. I’m here to see Ollie,” Laurel said and saw the look on Moira’s face, “I’m not here to yell at him, I just want to talk to him.”

“He’s in his room,” Moira said after searching for any sign of deception, “you remember the way.”

Laurel nodded and walked up the staircase she had walked many times during her childhood. She walked down the familiar hall and found herself in front of a familiar door. Suddenly feeling a little nervous, she raised her hand before knocking on the door. Hearing a ‘just a minute!” from the other side, she waited. After a few moments, the door opened and she was face to face with Oliver for the first time in five years. Oliver stared at her, shock written across his face as he stood frozen.

“Laurel.” Oliver breathed.

“Hi Ollie,” Laurel smiled weakly, “can I come in?”

Oliver nodded mutely before stepping aside. Laurel walked in and looked around, noting it hadn’t really changed since she had last been in this room, to be expected. Oliver closed his door and she turned around as he leaned against his door, arms crossed as confusion settled across his face.

“I have to say, when I imagined seeing you again, I always thought I’d be the one to go to you, not the other way around.” Oliver admitted and Laurel smiled slightly.

“Life’s funny that way.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded before sighing.

“I know it’s too late to say this…but I’m sorry.” Oliver apologized.

“It’s okay…I forgive you.” Laurel said and he looked at her stunned.

“How can you? Sara is dead because of me.” Oliver said in self-loathing.

“What happened to Sara happened because of a decision that she made. You didn’t put a gun to her head and force her, did you?” Laurel asked and Oliver shook his head. “I forgive you because I can see that, whatever happened to you on that island was more then you deserved.”

“I don’t deserve your forgiveness. Not after everything I’ve done.” Oliver said in self-loathing.

“You don’t get to decide that. I decide who I forgive and I forgive you.” Laurel said firmly.

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but someone knocked on the door. Annoyed, Oliver turned and pulled open the door to reveal Tommy dressed in street clothes.

“Hey, am I interrupting?” He asked innocently.

“No, I was just leaving. I came here to say what I needed to say. I’ve said it. I’ll see you around Ollie.” To his surprise, Laurel kissed Oliver on the cheek before walking out and down the hall.

“So, you wanna hit the road?” Tommy asked cheekily with a smirk.

Starling City  
Afternoon

“So, how does it feel to eat this tuff after five years of crap?” Tommy asked as they walked out of the restaurant.

“After five years of struggling to survive, you learn to appreciate the finer things in life.” Oliver mused and Tommy put a hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, I know what happened to you must have been hard, but if you ever wanna talk, I’m here buddy.” Tommy told him and Oliver smiled gratefully.

Before Oliver could say anything, two vans pulled out in front of them, four men wearing demon masks jumping out. Tommy’s last thought before he was hit by a tranq dart was relief that he and Laurel had manipulated events so that innocent man wasn’t caught in the crossfire.

Unspecified location  
Later in the afternoon

A bag was pulled off Oliver’s head and his vision came into focus. A man with a red demon mask on was sneering at him, there were two others with him, also wearing demon masks, and he could see Tommy behind them. He was still unconscious and thankfully alright, but bound and propped up on a wooden sled. Oliver’s attention was brought back to the man in front of him   
As he activated Taser.

“I ask the questions, you answer them.” The lead man said.

Oliver didn’t respond, testing the strength of his binds. After exchanging a look with his fellow captors, the lean man turned the Taser on Oliver. Oliver faked a scream of pain and the man pulled back as Oliver faked recovering from the pain.

“Did your father make it to the island with you?” the lead man asked as he lowered his face to Oliver’s lever, “did he tell you anything?”

“Yes he did.” Oliver said after a moment. 

“What did he tell you Mr. Queen?” the man in the red mask demanded.

“He told me,” Oliver said as he looked into the eye holes of the man’s mask, “That I’m gonna kill you.”

They laughed at him, foolishly thinking he was bound.

“You’re delusional; you’re zip-cuffed to that chair.” The lead man reminded him.

Oliver pulled his free hands out in front of them and they pulled their guns on him. Oliver jumped up and rammed the chair into the man before whirling around and, using the broken leg of the chair, stabbing the closest man in the heart. Grabbing the Taser, he used it on the man closest to him before grabbing him and using him as a human shield as the last man opened fire. He only succeeded in killing his accomplice. 

The last man fled and Oliver dropped the body. Oliver raced over to Tommy to check on him and found that he was unharmed. Sighing in relief that he was, Oliver raced after the last man with renewed vigor. The man turned and opened fire on Oliver but Oliver dodged it. The man raced out of the building and Oliver climbed out a window and onto the roof. On the other side of the roof, the man opened fire at Oliver but he once again dodged it. The man in the demon mask ran down some stairs while Oliver jumped off the roof, using the side railings to cushion his fall by grabbing them one at a time. 

Now on the ground, Oliver chased after his abductor. The man ditched the mask and the chase led into an empty warehouse. The man opened fire on Oliver once more and, once more, Oliver avoided it by jumping. Grabbing a hanging chain mid-jump, Oliver used it like a vine and sailed through the air until he hit the man with a kick to his chest. Oliver pounced on top of the man, bending him backwards and wrapping his arm around the man.

“Please don’t!” the man pleaded.

“You were going to kill me and her.” Oliver said dispassionately.

“You don’t have to do this.” The man pleaded once more.

“Yes I do…no one can know my secret.” Oliver said before snapping his neck.

Queen Mansion  
Late afternoon

“So that’s your story,” Quentin began as he and Hilton sat down with Oliver and Tommy with Moira and Walter standing behind them, “A man in a green hood came in and dingle handedly dispatched all three of your attackers. Why would he do that?”

“I don’t know, find him and ask him yourself.” Oliver smarted off and Tommy turned his laugh into a cough, earning Quentin’s ire.

“You need a cough drop Merlyn?” He sneered.

“No, I’m good.” Tommy said with a straight face.

“Well, did you see this guy in the hood?” Quentin demanded.

“No, I didn’t see a thing.” Tommy said with a straight face.

“It’s funny isn’t it?” Quentin said as he turned his attention to Oliver. “One day back and already someone’s gunning for you. Aren’t you popular?”

“Were you able to identify the men?” Moira asked, narrowing her eyes at Quentin. 

“Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These guys were pros.” Hilton explained.

“They probably figured you’d pay a king’s-or rather a Queen’s-ransom to get your boy back. After all, a parent will do anything to protect their child.” Quentin looked pointedly at Oliver who stared back at him unflinchingly.

“I don’t appreciate your tone detective.” Moira said coolly.

“I’m sure if Oliver can remember anything else, he’ll be in touch,” Walter intervened before things could get ugly, “thank you gentlemen for your time.”

“Your luck never seems to run out, does it?” Quentin spat before leaving with Hilton.

“The nerve of that man.” Moira muttered.

“He has every right to hate mom,” Oliver said as he got off the couch, “if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to my room.”

Gym in The Glades  
Same time

“Kid comes in here every day, looks like he’s training for a war.” Ted Grant muttered.

Diggle nodded absently as the pair watched Roy unleash all his anger on an unsuspecting punching back. Diggle walked forward and walked up to Roy. Roy stopped, taking off the boxing gloves as he turned to face Diggle.

“What are you doing here Dig?” Roy asked.

“We’re worried. None of us have heard from you since…” Diggle trailed off.

“Since I dumped Thea,” Roy said bluntly and Diggle nodded, “I’ve been busy.”

“Coming here?” Diggle asked and Roy shrugged.

“Helps me blow off some steam.” Roy said nonchalantly.

“About Thea?” Diggle asked.

“Thea, the city, Merlyn, you name it. If I don’t come here then I’m just gonna go try and kill Merlyn. And I know I can’t so I figured this was next best thing, punching that bag while I imagine Merlyn’s face.” Roy said as he threw the boxing gloves in his gym bag.

“What’s this about Roy, really?” Diggle asked and Roy was silent.

“It’s his fault what happened to Arsenal,” Roy said softly, “he’s why Arsenal became Prometheus. Every time I see his face on the news, I’m reminded of that. And I just...I hate him, more than I have ever hated anyone. And I know if I let that hate get the better of me, it’s gonna make me do something stupid. So, until I can channel that hate into training with Oliver, this is the next best thing.”

Diggle nodded in understanding as his phone went off. Diggle dug it out and looked at the text he had gotten. Roy looked up and noticed the smile that crossed his face.

“What?” Roy asked.

“That was Tommy,” Diggle said as he pocketed his phone, “he just left the Queen’s. The abduction happened and Mrs. Queen was talking about hiring a bodyguard.”

“Well, looks like you get your part soon. Just do your best to make sure I get mine.” Roy said as he threw his bag over his shoulder and walked out.


	5. The Hood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver begins his crusade as Blood gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short but I wasn’t really feeling this chapter, which is kind of why it’s so short.

Starling City Police Department  
Morning

“I told you Detective, I am innocent.” Blood insisted as Quentin sat across from him in the interrogation room.

“Is that so? Well, after a little digging, we found out you had an aunt in Saint Walker’s Hospital,” Quentin told him and Blood stiffened, “we paid her a visit and she had one hell of a story. She said that she was your mother. And that you had her committed after blaming your father’s death on her when it was really you that killed him.”

“Detective, my Aunt is a very disturbed and confused woman.” Blood told him smoothly, covering his fear.

“That’s what my partner said but I just needed one thing to confirm her story: A DNA test. The hospital staff allowed us to do a swap test and we then used it to compare her DNA to the samples of yours that we took upon your arrival here,” Quentin said and Blood froze, “She is not your aunt, she’s your mother. That, combined with the true autopsy report on your father’s death, was more than enough to confirm her story. I hope you like prison you bastard.”

Starling City  
Same time

Diggle’s morning had been going smoothly so far. He had arrived at Queen Mansion and met Oliver for the first time, officially that is. Diggle was driving Oliver when the man spoke up.

“So what do I call you?” Oliver asked.

“Diggle’s good, Dig if you like.” Diggle told him, mentally counting down the seconds until Oliver would bolt.

“You’re ex-military?” Oliver asked curiously.

“Yes Sir. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now,” Diggle told them before glancing in the rearview mirror, “I don’t want there to be any confusion, Mr. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort, do we have an agreement? Sir?” 

Diggle heard the car door slam shut and pulled the breaks. The car screeched to a stop and Diggle jumped out, looking around for Oliver and finding no sign of him.

“Man, how does he do that?” Diggle wondered.

The foundry  
Later in the afternoon

After setting up his base of operations, Oliver pulled out his father’s list. Opening it up, he looked through it and found the name he was looking for.

“Adam Hunt.” Oliver said to himself.

Starling City  
Later in the afternoon

Adam Hunt was in a parking garage, having a meeting with Eric Gitter. Gitter left and Hunt was planning on going to his car when one of the lights above him exploded. One of his two guards was then shot with an arrow in the shoulder. Hunt was then pushed inside his car and closed the door. Hunt listened as outside, the sounds of gun shots rang throughout the parking garage before a scream was heard from his second guard. Suddenly, one of his windows was shattered as an arrow went through it. Hunt barely had time to process this when an arm reached inside and threw him from the car onto the ground. Hunt looked up to see The Hood standing on the roof of his car, aiming ran arrow right at him.

“What? Just, what do you want?” Hunt stammered in fear.

The Hood jumped off the room of the car and hauled Hunt to his feet. "You're gonna transfer $40 million into Starling city bank account 1141 by 10 P.M. tomorrow night." He demanded.

"Or what?" Hunt shot back, a scowl on his face as he regained some of his courage.

“Or I’ll take it. And you won’t like how.” The Hood told him before he let Hunt go and turned to walk away.

“If I see you again, you’re dead!” Hunt shouted.

The Hood then turned, notched an arrow, and fired. Hunt jumped as the arrow went through the back window of his car. When he looked back at The Hood, he was gone.

Merlyn Global, next day  
Afternoon

“So I talked to my dad earlier,” Laurel said as she talked to Tommy on her cell, “The Hood showed up just like in the original timeline. Ad Blood has been charged with his father’s murder.”

“That’s great,” Tommy said before he looked up and saw Thea entering his office, “I’ll have to call you back.”

“Am I interrupting?” Thea asked as Tommy hung up the phone.

“No, what’s up?” Tommy asked.

“I was hoping we could talk about Roy.” Thea said and Tommy blinked.

“I thought you two were um, taking a break.” Tommy said uncomfortably, not wanting to talk about his sister’s love life.

“We are. I want to talk about him.” Tommy was now concerned.

“Okay, let’s sit down and talk then.” Tommy gestured to the seat in front of his desk and Thea sat down.


	6. The first name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver goes after Adam Hunt, he has another encounter with Laurel. Meanwhile, Thea makes a surprising offer to Roy.

Queen Mansion  
Night

Oliver opens the door to his car and stops, surprised to see his body guard there.

“Get in. Wouldn’t want you to miss your party Mr. Queen.” Diggle said as he smiled cheekily and Oliver simply smirks as he got in.

“No, we certainly wouldn’t.” Oliver quipped.

Starling City  
Later

Tommy looked around at all the dancing girls, feeling a little disgusted with his past self. There was a time he would have enjoyed this, but now the sight of this…show, just disgusted him and made him ashamed. The only reason he was putting on this show was because it was needed for Oliver’s plan. Seeing Oliver and Diggle enter the room, he knew it was time to put on the performance of his life.

“Hey, everyone!” Tommy shouted as the DJ stopped the music. “Man of the hour! Give him a proper welcome everyone!”

The music began playing as Oliver walked on stage. Oliver flashed a fake smile that only Tommy noticed was actually fake.

“Thank you everyone for coming,” Oliver said before Tommy handed him a shot and he drowned it in one gulp. “I missed tequila!” 

The crowd went wild and Tommy and Diggle locked eyes, both noting it was happening exactly as it did before. Good. 

The Glades  
Later

“Alright, alright, I’m coming.” Roy said annoyed as he walked over to his front door.

Roy pulled it open and was stunned to see Thea standing on the other side of his door.

“Hey, can we talk?” Thea asked.

Starling City  
Same time

“You don’t seem to be having too much fun.” Oliver noted to Tommy.

“I don’t know buddy, after working at my dad’s company, this whole thing seems a little…” Tommy trailed off, looking for the word.

“Flamboyant and pointless?” Oliver supplied.

“I was gonna say unnecessary, but that works to.” Tommy shrugged.

“I guess we both changed a little in the five years I was away.” Oliver noted.

“Maybe. Or maybe we just don’t like partying as much as we used to.” Tommy smiled and Oliver chuckled.

“Could be.” Oliver agreed.

“Am I interrupting boys?”

The two turned around to see Laurel standing behind them, an amused smile on her lips. While Oliver stared at his former lover in shock, Tommy smiled broadly.

“Hey Laurel, glad you could make it. No, in fact, I was just about to go get us some drinks. I’ll be right back.” Tommy said before quickly leaving to go see to those ‘drinks.’

“Hey. I didn’t expect to see you here.” Oliver admitted.

“I told you Ollie, I forgive you.” Laurel told him and he looked away.

“You shouldn’t,” Oliver said not looking at her, “some people, for the things they’ve done, the lives they’ve destroyed…they just…don’t deserve forgiveness.” Oliver told her still not looking at her.

Laurel stared at him, wondering what she could say. She knew he wasn’t talking about cheating on her with Sara; he was talking about all the things he had done in the five years he was away. The five years where nothing good happened. Suddenly, Oliver pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. From his frown, Laurel knew that Hunt had just passed his deadline.

“Everything okay?” Laurel asked, trying to sound clueless.

“I asked someone to do something, they didn’t do it,” Oliver started as he put his phone away and Laurel prepared for what she knew he was about to say, “Laurel, you always saw the best in me. That’s what you’re doing right now; you’re looking at me and wondering if that island changed me. If it made me a better person. It didn’t. Stay away from me, or else I’m just gonna hurt you again. Except this time it’ll be worse,” Oliver backed away with a fake smile on his face, “gotta role, I have five years of debauchery to catch up on!”

“You are so full of crap Ollie,” Laurel said and he froze, “I know you. And you’re trying to push me away. It’s not going to work. If you just want to talk, when you’re ready, I’m here. Because you’re wrong. You do deserve forgiveness.”

Oliver simply stared at her blankly for a moment before he turned and walked off, vanishing into the crowd. Laurel stared after him as Tommy walked up, holding two drinks. He offered her one and she took it, taking a drink as Diggle walked up to them.

“I’m guessing it didn’t go well.” Diggle noted.

“About as well in the first time line, except this time I’m not letting him push me away,” Laurel promised as she looked over at Diggle, “you’re not gonna go after him?”

“I think I can manage to be recruited without getting knocked out.” Diggle said dryly and Tommy laughed while Laurel simply smiled.

Roy’s house  
Same time

“I don’t know Thea.” Roy said as they next to each other on the couch, Roy looking hesitant.

“Did you graduate? Tell me you graduated,” Thea pleaded and Roy nodded, looking a little insulted, “then as long as you graduated high school, there shouldn’t be a problem.”

“I can barely afford to pay rent, let alone tuition for college Thea.” Roy pointed out.

“I talked to Tommy; he would be willing to pay,” Thea said and noticed Roy looking even more hesitant, “Look Roy, you’re more then what you think you are. I know you find purpose in being a vigilante but that doesn’t exactly pay the bills, does it? And you’ll just wind up working odd jobs you’re overqualified for otherwise. Could you at least promise me you’ll think about it?” 

“Okay.” Roy agreed after a moment and was rewarded by a smile from Thea. 

“Thank you.” Thea kissed him on the cheek before she stood and walked out.

Adam Hunt’s penthouse  
Same time

The guards were on duty when, suddenly, the lights went out. As they looked around, the elevator dinged as the doors opened. An arrow shot out and hit one of the guards, killing him instantly. Another arrow shot out and The Hood jumped out, ready to do business

Oliver’s party  
Same time

“So, how do you think it’s going on Ollie’s end?” Laurel asked Tommy and Diggle as they stood at the bar.

“Well, I feel sorry for all those guards.” Tommy noted and Diggle nodded in agreement and Laurel winced.

Hunt’s penthouse  
Same time

Hunt paced nervously outside as the gunfire suddenly stopped. A figure suddenly burst through the glass walls and a guard opened fire only to realize he had just killed another guard. An arrow shot out and hit the guard with an arrow to the heart, killing him instantly. Once he dealt with the last Guard, The Hood fired an arrow, which passed hunt and hit the wall behind him.

“You missed.” Hunt mocked and The Hood smirked.

“Did I?” The Hood asked.

Suddenly, Richard Drakon burst into the room and The Hood whirled around, the two engaging in a fight outside Hunt’s office. The fight was a flurry of punched and bows and then knives as Drakon pulled out a knife. However, Drakon was quickly disarmed and the pair fell onto the floor. Spotting one of the fallen guard’s guns, Drakon grabbed it and opened fire as The Hood raced for Hunt’s desk. Leaping over it, The Hood pulled out a flechette and threw it at Drakon. His aim was true and Drakon fell dead as The Hood fell to the floor, being knocked out from the fall.

However, it didn’t take long for The Hood to be awakened by the sound of the SCPD outside the hall. He staggered to his feet as two cops burst in, aiming at him.

“Drop your weapons or we will open fire!” One shouted at him.

Without hesitation, The Hood notched an arrow and fired, disarming both cops. However, Quentin burst in, firing at The Hood, who turned and jumped through a window. Quentin and Hilton raced to the window, staring as the archer used a zip line to glide across the street to the party.

“Tell me you saw that.” Hilton begged Quentin.

Oliver’s party  
Minutes later

Laurel did her best to vanish into the crowd, knowing it would just make things worse if her father knew she was here. 

“Mr. Merlyn, imagine my shock at finding you here. Did you roofie anyone tonight?” Quentin sneered at Tommy, who stared back at him stonily.

“I don’t do that.” Tommy said coolly.

“Deceive!” Oliver called out as he made his way over. “This is a private party.”

“Yeah? Well there was an innocent over at Adam Hunt’s building tonight. You know anything about that?” Quentin demanded.

“Who’s Adam Hunt?” Oliver asked, sounding bored.

“A billionaire bottom feeder and I’m surprised you two aren’t friends.” Quentin sneered.

“Well, I just got back in town.” Oliver flashed a fake grin, not that Quentin noticed the difference.

“Well, he just got attacked by the guy in the hood, the same one who saved you ass the other day.” Quentin told him.

“The hood guy.” Oliver noted.

“Yeah.” Quentin agreed.

“Let me help you out. Hey everybody!” Oliver shouted at the crowd. “Two-million dollars to anyone who can find a nut-bar in a green hood!”

As everyone laughed, Quentin had to be held back by Hilton.

“Did you even try to save her? “Quentin demanded as he was led off. “Did you even try to save my daughter?”

The smile was wiped off Oliver’s face as he stared at Quentin being dragged off by Hilton. Tommy walked up to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Let’s go have some fun.” Tommy said and Oliver smiled weakly.

Merlyn Global, next day  
Morning

“So, Adam Hunt just lost all his money.” Laurel told Tommy on the phone.

“Poetic Justice has been served,” Tommy smirked as he heard a beat, “Laurel, I gotta go, there’s someone on the other line. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Okay, I’ll see you then.” Laurel said before Tommy ended the cal.

“Yes, this is Tommy speaking.” Tommy answered.

“Tommy, its Roy.” Roy said and Tommy sat up straight.

“Thea give you my work number?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah. Look, Thea told me about the offer.” Roy began.

“I may not like your relationship with Thea, but I can see you’re a good kid. And if Oliver thought you were worth saving, that’s good enough for me. The offer is on the table for as long as you want. If you say no, it’ll still be here later.” Tommy promised and Roy was silent.

“I’d like to think about it.” Roy said and Tommy nodded.

“Okay, then think about it. Get back to me when you make a decision.” Tommy said before the two hung up simultaneously.


	7. Court date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is legally resurrected and has a run in-with Laurel while also setting his eyes on his next target.

Queen Mansion  
Morning

“This guy gets more airtime than the Kardashians.” Oliver quipped as he walked into the sitting room to see his mother, Walter, and sister watching a news report about The Hood.

“Five years on a deserted island and you still know who they are.” Thea teased fighting the wince at her knowing the truth.

“I’ve been catching up. It’s nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away.” Oliver said dryly.

“But the city used to feel different. People used to feel safe.” Moira said and Thea scoffed.

“Maybe we did.” Thea muttered and Moira looked at her confused while Oliver shot her a curious look.

“Do you have any questions about today Oliver?” Walter quickly changed the subject.

“It’s fine Walter. I’ve been in a court room before.” Oliver smiled tightly.

“I’ll say.” Tommy said as he walked into the room.

“Hey buddy,” Oliver said as he looked at Tommy, “Look, I can’t hang. I have court.”

“Why do you think I’m here? I’m here to support my best friend. I got your back.” Tommy said as he placed a hand on Oliver’s shoulder and Oliver smiled slightly.

“What about you?” Oliver asked as he looked over at Thea.

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Thea said a little guilty, knowing she had in fact missed it in the original timeline.

Courthouse  
Afternoon

“The boat went down.” Oliver began slowly, obviously having great difficulty speaking about this. 

Tommy reached out and took Thea’s hand as she got tears in her eyes. She squeezed back in silent thanks as Oliver continued.

“My father didn’t make it but I managed to get to a life raft. I drifted for days…I should have died. I thought I had because I was out there for so long. Once I made it to the island, I knew I had to live…for both of us.”

“Your honor,” The lawyer Moira had hired for Oliver spoke up, “we move to vacate the death in absentia filed after Oliver disappeared aboard the Queen’s Gambit five years ago. Unfortunately, we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner’s father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to one miracle, I’m afraid.”

“Laying it on a little think isn’t she?” Thea whispered as she glared at the lawyer.

“Lawyers.” Tommy scoffed.

“Motion carried.” The judge said before slamming down the hammer.

Oliver leaned back into his chair, looking emotionally drained as Thea and Tommy looked on concerned.

A short while later, The Queen Family, plus Tommy and Diggle, was walking down the hall when Moira mentioned going to Queen Consolidated. Naturally, everyone but Walter looked at her like she was crazy.

“Mom,” Thea mentioned and Moira looked over at her, “After that, you must be crazy if you think Ollie is any condition to head to the office.”

“Perhaps Thea is right dear,” Walter said as Moira gave Thea a stern look, “the company can wait for another day.”

“…Very well.” Moira conceded.

They separated from Moira and Walter and the others made their way down a set of stairs.

“Hey, you okay buddy?” Tommy asked in concerned.

“I’m fine,” Oliver said blankly before he rounding the corner and nearly running into Laurel, “I-hey.”

“Hey.” Laurel said and there was a silence.

“I…what are you doing here?” Oliver asked awkwardly.

“My job.” Laurel said dryly with a slight smile Oliver couldn’t help but return.

“Jo, Laurel. I don’t believe we’ve had the pleasure of meeting your friend.” Tommy said with his most charming smile.

“Emily Nocenti.” Emily said as Oliver held a hand out to her.

“Oliver Queen,” Oliver introduced himself as he and Emily shook hands, “this is my sister Thea and my friend Tommy.”

“What are you doing here?” Joanna narrowed her eyes at him, unfriendliness radiating from him.

“They were bringing me back from the dead, legally speaking.” Oliver said as he dropped Emily’s hand, choosing to ignore her attitude, understanding and even admiring her for it.

“Well, we have work to do. I’ll see you guys later.” Laurel said quickly as she rushed Emily and Joanna out, not wanting Joanna to cause a scene.

“Usually women run towards us, not against us.” Tommy cracked as the group walked down the stairs and Oliver gave a slight smile at his friend’s attempt to lighten toe mood.

The four of them walked out the front door and saw the press surrounding a man that was familiar to all of them, for a different reason to Oliver than the rest.

“I don’t know what I’ve done to earn this witch hunt from Ms. Lance and her bosses at CNRI. But I can tell you this: I am an honest business man and I will fight this slander to my last dime and breathe. That’s all I have to say, excuse me.” Martin Somers said with a smile before turning and walking away.

“And I’m an assassin.” Thea scoffed.

It was at that moment that the press spotted them at the top of the steps. Oliver led the group down the steps as the press fired off question after question. Oliver tactfully ignored them all as Diggle escorted them to the car. Diggle shielded Oliver as the billionaire entered the car. Diggle waited until he heard the sound of tires screeching before looking over as the car peeled out.

“You know, you could’ve stopped that.” Tommy pointed out and Diggle shrugged.

“He’d just find some other way to ditch me.” Diggle said nonchalantly.

Construction sight  
Night

Martin Somers groaned as he came to. He wondered where he was as he blinked before he realized he was hanging upside down. Then it all came back to him. The meeting. The Hood. Who he had just spotted standing across from him.

“Martin Somers, you have failed this city!” The Hood shouted.

The Hood then notched an arrow in his bow and then fired. It passed just above the side of Somer’s head but it was enough to terrify the business tycoon.

“No, No!” He shouted in terror.

“You’re gonna testify in that trial. You’re gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won’t be a second warning.” The Hood growled.

The Hood then notched a second arrow and fired. Somers closed his eyes, expecting the blow, but the arrow just cut the side of his cheek. He opened his eyes to see that The Hood was gone.


	8. Offers

Queen Mansion  
Night

“I hired you to protect my son. Now, I’m not a professional bodyguard, but it seems to me the first requirement would be to manage to stay next to the man you’re supposed to be guarding.” Moira said as she paced back and forth in front of Diggle.

“Ma’am, with all due respect, I never had a client who didn’t want my protection.” Diggle said dryly and she glared at him.

“I hired you, that makes me the client,” Moira said sternly, “Now, where do you think my son is going on these chaperone-less excursions?”

“Ma’am, I truly did not know.” Diggle said with a straight face.

“And he truly doesn’t.” Oliver said jovially as he walked in and Moira shot him a withering look.

“Then perhaps you’d like to share with me where it is where you run off to.” Moira said tersely as she faced her son.

“Mom, I’ve been alone for five years.” Oliver reminded her.

“I know that Oliver.” Moira said frustrated.

“Mom, alone.” Oliver gave her a pointed look.

Diggle attempted to disguise his snicker as a cough as Moira processed this news.

“I see,” Moira said before glances back at Diggle, “would you care for a cough drop, Mr. Diggle?”

“I’m fine, thank you Ma’am.” Diggle said politely, managing to keep the smile off his face.

“I promise to introduce you if it gets to the exchanging first names part.” Oliver said cheerfully and as Moira turned back to him, Diggle smirked in amusement.

“No, I’d rather you take Mr. Diggle along on these little excursions. It’s not safe, you’ve already been abducted. There is a maniac out there, hunting the wealthy.” Moira told Oliver and Diggle mused idly at the irony that Oliver was that maniac.

“That maniac saved my life.” Oliver fired back. 

“This isn’t a game,” Moira snapped as she looked at him sternly, “I lost you once. Do not put me through that again.”

As a guilty look flashed across Oliver’s face, Diggle couldn’t help but think her argument would have more weight if she hadn’t been the one to have Oliver and Tommy kidnapped.

“Okay, Dig’s my guy.” Oliver conceded and Moira relaxed.

“Thank you.” Moira said before walking out.

“Sorry to give you so much grief.” Oliver told Diggle remorsefully and Diggle smirked.

“Trust me sir, you don’t even come close to my definition of grief.” Diggle said before he turned and walked out.

“Funny guy.” Oliver mused before turning and walking up the steps to his room.

CNRI, next day  
Morning

“Well, we anticipate that Somers’ attorney will try to paint you as blinded by grief or looking to make a quick buck.” Joanna told Emily, who looked at her angrily.

“I just want justice for my father.” Emily snapped.

“Emily,” Laurel quickly intervened, “there are a lot of people who don’t want this trial to proceed, dangerous people.”

“My mother died when I was a baby. My father has been the only family I have ever known and they slit his throat. They are going to have to kill me if they want me to give this up.” Emily declared passionately.

“You don’t know these people Emily. They may just go down that road.” Laurel tried to express just how dangerous this was.

“Not on my watch.”

The three women looked up to see Quentin walk in with three officers.

“Detective Lance?” Joanna said confused.

“Emily, this is my father, Detective Quentin Lance,” Laurel introduced, “he’s going to be placing you into protective custody until the trial.”

“You didn’t tell me about this.” Joanna hissed in her ear.

“I don’t tell you about a lot of things.” Laurel said sadly, having already felt the distance between them growing ever since Oliver came back.

“I was surprised when you asked me for help,” Quentin admitted as he walked over to his daughter while Emily was escorted out by his officers, “usually; you’d fight me tooth and nail on this.”

“Maybe I’m seeing things differently.” Laurel said evenly.

“Wait; are we being placed in protective custody to?” Joanna realized.

“We’re not taking any chances Jo. I’m sorry if this makes you uncomfortable, but I’d rather you be uncomfortable than dead.” Quentin told her.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

“Mr. Merlyn, there’s a Mr. Harper her to see you.” The receptionist called up to Tommy.

“Send him in.” Tommy said before cutting the feed.

A few minutes later, Roy walked into the room and looked around.

“Nice office.” Roy noted.

“It’s alright. So what’s going on Roy?” Tommy asked and Roy paused, feeling awkward.

“Is that offer to pay my tuition still on the table?” Roy forced out.

“Yeah. Are you here to accept it?” Tommy asked and Roy gave a terse nod.

“Why are you offering to help me? You don’t even like me.” Roy pointed out.

“Because my sister asked me to,” Tommy said simply, “do we have a deal or not?”

“Yeah, we have a deal.” Roy grumbled, his pride bruised.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

“Ollie-” Thea walked into her brother’s room but stopped, seeing him put on a shirt.

“Yeah Speedy?” Oliver asked but Thea simply stared.

It had been one thing to see his scars in the recordings, but another to see them up close. Catching her staring, Oliver quickly buttoned his shirt.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Oliver said firmly.

“Of course you don’t, you don’t wanna talk about anything!” Thea snapped.

“Thea,” Oliver sighed, “I’m not ready to talk about what happened to me there.”

“And keeping everyone at arm’s length is helping so much,” Thea drawled and Oliver winced, “you have to let someone in Ollie. Please let someone in.”

Thea, with tears in her eyes, turned and walked off. Oliver stared after her, thinking on what she had said.

Laurel’s apartment  
Night

Laurel was going over notes for the case when she heard the knock she had been waiting for. Smiling slightly, Laurel stood up and schooled her features into a normal expression as she walked over to the door. She opened the door to find Oliver on the other side.

“Is that option to talk still on the table?” Oliver asked hopefully.


	9. The triad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the triad's attack on Laurel, Oliver goes after Somers as Laurel and her father argue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics are Chinese.

Laurel’s apartment

Night

 

“Sure.” Laurel stepped aside and Oliver walked in.

 

“Thank you. This place certainly hasn’t changed much in five years.” Oliver noted as he looked around while Laurel closed the door behind him.

 

“I haven’t had much time to redecorate,” Laurel said without the bite she would’ve had a few months ago in this situation, “Is everything okay?”

 

“Thea pointed out to me…that I’ve been distant with everyone since I’ve been back. And that it would be a good idea for me to stop,” Oliver said as he turned around, “are you okay? There are two cop cars outside.”

 

“It’s nothing. What’s in the bag?” Laurel asked evasively and Oliver smiled.

 

“I thought about a lot of things while I was away, but there was one thing I thought about every day. I actually dreamed about it once,” Oliver smiled as he put his hand inside the bag and dug around for it, “and I promised myself if I ever got the chance to do it again, I’d do it with you.”

 

Oliver pulled out the tub of ice cream and Laurel smiled.

 

“I’ll get us some bowls.” Laurel said as she walked towards the kitchen.

 

Outside

Same time

 

Two cop cars containing four cops in all were keeping guard outside Laurel’s apartment complex. Suddenly, four shots in the night rang out. Small holes were shattered through the windows as each tranq dart hit the cops in the neck, knocking them out. Moments later, two people clad in all black, the only thing uncovered being their eyes, raced over. One of them put a small device on the driver’s side door of one of the cars. After a moment, it beeped and the car unlocked. He pulled it open and took off the device, handing it to his partner.

 

“You get the other one; we need to get these guys out of here before the triad shows up.” Roy ordered.

 

“You take me to the nicest places.” Thea said dryly and Roy sighed.

 

“Just do it! I swear, out of the women in this city, I had to fall for you.” Roy grumbled as a laughing Thea walked towards the other cop car.

 

Laurel’s apartment

Slightly later

 

Oliver put the empty carton on the coffee table before he looked at Laurel as she set her bowl down.

 

“This is as good as I remember,” Oliver said and he meant more than the ice cream, “My mom wants me to join the company.”

 

“As in become CEO?” Laurel asked playing dumb and he nodded.

 

“Take my rightful place.” Oliver said bitterly.

 

“I really don’t think you’re ready for that.” Laurel noted, remembering his PTSD.

 

“After five years, I have plans. I have thing that I have to. I can’t do that if I’m…I don’t know, attending board meetings and stockholder briefings.” Oliver said, allowing his frustration to show.

 

“Have you tried saying no?” Laurel continued playing dumb.

 

“Yes. Didn’t take.” Oliver sighed.

 

“Then show her instead,” Laurel said and Oliver looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, “show her that you are not going to give into her demands.”

 

“You make it sound like I’m negotiating a kidnapping.” Oliver said dryly and Laurel smiled.

 

“It’s Moira Queen we’re talking about.” Laurel said and the two laughed.

 

“I am sorry.” Oliver apologized as he looked over at her.

 

“You already said that.” She reminded him.

 

“It’ll never be enough.” Oliver said filled with guilt.

 

“Whatever happened to you was more than you deserved. What debt you owed me, you’ve more than paid it. I told you, I forgive you Ollie. You just need to work on forgiving yourself.” Laurel told him kindly as his head whipped towards the window.

 

“Did you hear that?” Oliver asked, his danger sense going on red alert.

 

“Hear what?” Laurel asked as she tensed, knowing what was coming.

 

“There’s someone on the fire escape.” Oliver said as he grabbed the knife on the table.

 

“How do you know?” Laurel asked as she got up.

 

“I know, trust me. Come on.” Oliver said as he grabbed her hand.

 

Oliver led her to the door and was about to reach for it when it burst open as it was kicked in. A tall, well-built man burst in, a gun in his hand. Mentally cursing, Oliver turned and ran, ducking as a rain of bullets narrowly missed them. The window near them shattered as another member of the triad burst in. Oliver turned and ran, dragging Laurel with him but found his path blocked by, to his great surprise, China White. She showed no signs of recognizing him.

 

Oliver thought he’d have to expose himself when he heard the sound of gun shots. Oliver looked over to see Diggle shoot the other triad members. However, White quickly disarmed him and they two engaged each other. It was soon apparent to Oliver that White was just more skilled than Diggle. White soon had Diggle down and was about to stab him with one of her knives when Oliver acted. He threw the knife in his hand and hit her hand, knocking the knife out of it. Glaring at him, White then turns and jumps out the window.

 

In terror, Laurel runs into Oliver’s arms. Oliver wrapped his arms around her, attempting to sooth her. Laurel may have known it was about to happen, but experiencing it was another thing all together.

 

Later, the three of them stood around the apartment as the CSIs did their job. Quentin suddenly burst into the room and Laurel rushed to him, hugging her father. She may be a grown woman, but there were times such as these where she just needed to be held by her father.

 

“Oh thank god, are you alright?” Quentin demanded worriedly as he pulled back, checking her over for injuries.

 

“I’m fine,” Laurel was quick to assure him, “those cops that you put on me?”

 

“Someone shot them all with a tranq gun and somehow moved them away from here,” Quentin said, mentally noting how unusual that was for the triad before he walked over to Diggle, “Mr. Diggle, thank you. Feel free to run as many red lights in this city as you want.”

 

“Just doing my job.” Diggle dismissed.

 

“No, y our job is protecting him.” Quentin sneered as he glared at the unflinching Oliver.

 

“Dad.” Laurel warned but Quentin ignored her as he stalked over to Oliver.

 

“It seems like whenever you’re with one of my daughters, people die.” Quentin sneered.

 

“Dad, that’s enough!” Laurel shouted and he looked over at her shocked. “You have no proof that this is connected to Ollie. For all we know, this is connected to my case against Martin Somers.”

 

“So you’re accusing him now?” Quentin asked.

 

“I just find it odd that happens right around the same time I go after him.” Laurel mentioned and Quentin paused, considering.

 

“Mr. Queen, I think we should be going.” Diggle mentioned and Oliver nodded.

 

“You’re right. I’m glad you’re okay Laurel.” Oliver said before he and Diggle walked out, Quentin noting unhappily how Laurel’s eyes seemed to follow Oliver’s every move.

 

Queen Mansion

Later

 

“So, how’d your first night of vigilantism go?” Diggle asked, holding an ice pack over his bruised knuckle as Thea walked in.

 

“Great,” Thea smiled, feeling a sense of satisfaction from tonight…in more than one way, Thea smirked as she thought of what she and Roy had gotten up to after, “So, how’d it go on your end?”

 

“Not much changed really. But maybe that’s for the best.” Diggle shrugged.

 

“Well, Somers is probably in for a rude awakening,” Thea noted and the two chuckled lightly, “So how did you convince your girlfriend to give us the Argus tech for this?”

 

“I told her I was gonna rob a bank.” Diggle deadpanned and Thea gave him an unamused look.

 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Good night.” Thea said as she turned to walk towards her room.

 

“Night.” Diggle said as Thea disappeared down the hall.

 

Laurel’s apartment

Later

 

“You’re gonna go into that court room tomorrow and you’re gonna recuse yourself from the case.” Quentin told Laurel hotly.

 

“When you hand in your gun and badge. I guess both of those things will happen on a cold day in hell.” Laurel said sarcastically and he glared at her.

 

“Damn it Laurel! I thought after what happened with Sara, you’d stop being so reckless!” Quentin shouted.

 

“You are the last person to lecture me on being reckless,” Laurel snapped as she stood up from the couch, “going after the vigilante? Really dad?”

 

“That’s different.” Quentin protested and Laurel scoffed.

 

“You’re going after someone who is easy able to take care of multiple security guards dad. You’re gonna get yourself killed!” Laurel snapped.

 

“What do you want me do, let him roam free!?” Quentin shouted.

 

“All I know is, going after him is just gonna get you killed dad.” Laurel told him angrily.

 

Quentin opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang. Angrily, Quentin dug it out and answered.

 

“Lance,” He said and listened, “yeah, I’ll be right there,” Quentin hung up and looked back at Laurel, “I gotta go. Something’s going on at docks.”

 

Quentin turned and walked out. Laurel sighed, sinking back into her couch.

 

The Docks

Same time

 

Martin Somers was running for life when an arrow flew out, hitting crate behind him and just barely missing his head.

 

“Oh god, no no no!” Somers shouted in terror.

 

“He can’t help you,” The Hood said coolly as he stalked over to Somers before shooting another arrow that hit the crate on the other side of Somers, “I want the truth about Victor Nocenti!”

 

“I can’t, the triad will kill me.” Somers said fearfully.

 

“The triad’s not your concern fight now.” The Hood fired another arrow, which almost grazed the side of Somers’ leg.

 

“Alright, alright! It wasn’t me that killed him, it was the triad.” Somers broke.

 

“Acting on whose instructions?” When Somers didn’t answer, The Hood fired another arrow that almost hit Somers in the head. “Whose!?”

 

“Alright, alright! It was mine. Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me!” Somers finally admitted.

 

Somers looked behind The Hood and paled. The archer turned around and sw White standing behind him.

 

“ _Get away from him._ ” She ordered in Mandarin.

 

“ _Make me._ ” The Hood challenged.

 

White lunged forward, trying to strike him with her knives. However, The Hood brought up his bow, blocking her. She backed him up, repeatedly trying to strike him with her knives but he kept blocking her with his bow. He jumped up as he tried to get him with a spinning kick but she got him with her second. He fell to his knees but quickly got up and she came at him again. She tried to kick him against but he avoided her. However, with a well-aimed kick, he was thrown on his back.

 

“This is the police, drop your weapons!” A voice echoed throughout the area.

 

Their fight forgotten, the two vigilantes turned and fled in opposite directions. As he was fleeing-

 

“Freeze!” Quentin shouted as he burst out with a gun.

 

The Hood froze, calculating what he could do as Quentin approached.

 

“Bow down, hands up!” Quentin ordered.

 

In response, The Hood tossed a flechette at him. It hit Quentin, disarming him, before it hit the crate behind him. When Quentin looked up, The Hood was gone. Seeing the flechette had a recording device attached to it, Quentin swallowed his dissatisfaction and walked over to it. Pressing it, Quentin listened in disbelief as Martin Somers admitted to ordering Victor Nocenti’s death.

 

“Son of a bitch.” He breathed.

 

Starling City, next day

Afternoon

 

“So, you think this is gonna go like it did in the other timeline?” Tommy asked Laurel.

 

“Probably.” Laurel shrugged.

 

“Good afternoon and thank you all for coming,” Walter said as he took the podium and they stopped talking to pay attention to what Walter was saying, “Welcome to the future site of Robert Queen memorial applied science center,” Walter paused as some polite applause erupted before quickly ended, “Now, this building will stand as a monument to the man whose company and vision are his greatest legacies.”

 

“Whoa, whoa,” Everyone turned to see Oliver stumble in, appearing completely wasted, stopping to take a drink of the Champaign the servers were serving, “I’m a legacy, right? Thanks for warming them up Walt.”

 

“He’s good.” Tommy uttered to Laurel and she nodded as Oliver took the shovel and podium.

 

“If we hadn’t seen the recordings, I’d think he was completely wasted.” Laurel agreed.

 

“Some of you may not know me, my name is Oliver Queen,” Oliver announced and Thea covered her face in what Moira presumed was embarrassment but it was really to try and contain the laughter bubbling up, “turn on your television, read a newspaper, I’m kind of famous right now. But mostly I’m famous for being Robert Queen’s son.”

 

“And there’s that old resentment.” Tommy sighed.

 

“But as Walter, who’s kind of my new dad. Eh?” Oliver joked as Walter shot him an unamused look. “Sorry. As Walter was saying, I’m not much of a legacy, per say. And eh, oh sit down,” Oliver told Walter as he tried to intervene, “Gosh. See, I was supposed to come her today and I’m supposed to take my rightful place at the company. Prodigal son returns home and becomes the heir apparent. But I’m not my father. I’m not the man he was. I’m not half the man he was. So please,” Oliver shot Moira a significant look, “stop asking me to be.”

 

Oliver placed the shovel in its rightful place and walked off the stage.

 

“Man, he should so get an Oscar for that.” Tommy said and Laurel laughed lowly, so no one would hear.

 

Starling University

Same time

 

Okay, there’s your schedule Mr. Harper.” The receptionist said as she handed Roy his schedule.

 

“Thank you Ms.…” Roy trailed off, realizing he didn’t have her name.

 

“Jade, Jade Nguyen.” She introduced with a predatory smile. 

 

CNRI

Later in the afternoon

 

“I thought I didn’t need police protection anymore.” Laurel said as Quentin walked in.

 

“I thought I didn’t need an excuse to visit my own daughter.” Quentin said as Laurel noted the bags under his eyes.

 

“You look tired.” She noted and he sighed.

 

“I got stuck filling out reports last night about what happened at the port and got grilled about how I let that archer get away.” Quentin explained and Laurel sighed tiredly.

 

“Have you ever considered that he’s not the man you think he is?” Laurel asked and he raised an eyebrow.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Quentin demanded.

 

“That id he was the killer you think he is, he wouldn’t have bothered leaving you alive and we wouldn’t be having this conversation right now.” Laurel said and Quentin gapped at her.

 

“Are you serious? You know that we don’t go outside the law honey.” Quentin said aghast at what he was hearing.

 

“And where has that gotten us? The city is dying and something needs to change. He just seems to be the only one doing something about it.” Laurel said and he stared in shock.

 

“Who are you?” Quentin said barely recognizing his daughter.

 

“…I don’t know anymore.” Laurel said before getting back to work.


	10. Deadshot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See title.

Queen Mansion

Morning

 

Oliver walked in and Diggle immediately knew that he had just come from his first encounter with Floyd Lawton. He looked like he had the worst hangover of his life and it would be funny if he didn’t know the truth.

 

“You missed dinner.” Diggle mentioned as Oliver passed.

 

“You mean when I said I had to go to the bathroom and never came back?” Oliver asked as glibly as he could.

 

“I guess from now on I’ll be watching you pee.” Diggle said blankly.

 

The two stared at each other for a moment before Oliver turned and walked towards the stairs. Diggle watched him go, knowing their plans were about to accelerate.

 

Laurel’s apartment

Later in the morning

 

“So he encountered Deadshot then?” Laurel asked on the phone as she packed her bag for work.

 

“Either that or he got drunk, which I doubt.” Diggle said dryly and Laurel nodded absently.

 

“Just remember-” Laurel started.

 

“I know, I know, I have to get shot by Deadshot so Oliver will recruit me. I remember the plan mother.” Diggle grumbled and Laurel laughed lightly.

 

“Sorry, it’s just…there’s a lot at stake here John.” Laurel said as her sister and Oliver’s deaths flashed through her mind.

 

Starling City

Same time

 

Roy was at a café on campus, reading a book his professor had instructed them to read when he felt someone approach. Roy looked up to see the receptionist standing above him.

 

“Hey, Jade right?” Roy asked, struggling to recall her name.

 

“Yeah, Jade Nguyen. We met when you registered for your classes.” Jade reminded him and Roy nodded.

 

“Yeah, I remember. So, can I help you with something?” Roy asked curiously.

 

“Sorry, I just saw your book. The Odyssey is one of my favorites. Is something funny?” Jade asked as Roy let out a bark of laughter.

 

“No, just laughing at the universe.” Roy said, noting the irony of reading this book.

 

“Can I join you?” Jade asked and Roy shrugged.

 

“Sure.” Roy said, not seeing the harm as Jade sat down across from him.

 

The Glades

Afternoon

 

“So what do you think?” Oliver asked as he led Diggle and Tommy into the old factory. “Great spot for a night club or what?”

 

“Nice. Although I hope you’re thinking of calling it something other than ‘Queen’s.’” Tommy said as he looked around, looking at the spot that would become Verdant for the first time.

 

“Yeah, that would be just bad for business,” Oliver chuckled before pointing off to the side, “private office.”

 

“Ah, for matters of the…personal nature,” Tommy said slyly and Oliver laughed while Diggle grimaced, “So, you’ll probably need a general manager, right?”

 

“You offering?” Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

“I already have a job. But I think Thea would do a good job.” Tommy said and Oliver looked at him incredulously.

 

“Thea?” Oliver asked skeptically.

 

“Yeah, the manager is mostly the guy-or girl in this case- who plans things, gets things done, and yells at everyone when they don’t do their job. Sounds like a perfect job for Thea.” Tommy pointed out and Oliver paused, considering.

 

CNRI

Same time

 

“Laurel, come on, you need to go out and have some fun.” Joanna pleaded with Laurel.

 

“Someone needs to get some work done. God knows the police and DA’s office won’t.” Laurel muttered the latter but Joanna still heard clear as day and was stunned.

 

“What happened to you? It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” Joanna said, looking at Laurel as though seeing her for the first time.

 

“Maybe you just never knew me.” Laurel said sadly as she looked up at Joanna.

 

“Yeah…maybe I never did.” Joanna said as she turned and walked off.

 

Laurel sighed sadly before getting back to work. She hated that Joanna and her were drifting apart, but it was becoming clearer with each passing day that Joanna could not get on board with the changes in Laurel. And Laurel was considering leaving CNRI al together. While she loved working here, she was beginning to think she could do more good at the DA’s office. But it was just a thought right now.

 

Queen Mansion

Later in the afternoon

 

“Hey, why are there cop cars outside?” Oliver asked Thea as he walked inside.            

 

“Don’t know, I just got here.” Thea told him, still in her school uniform.

 

“Hey, when you get a chance, I’d like to sit down with you and talk to you about something.” Oliver told her and she raised an eyebrow.

 

“Like what?” Thea asked curiously.

 

“A job.” Oliver said and Thea was surprised.

 

“Didn’t know billionaire bottom feeders had jobs.” Quentin sneered as he and Hilton walked out and the atmosphere became tense.

 

“Detectives.” Oliver nodded politely.

 

“You know Detective Lance, your constant hostile and unprofessional behavior could be called harassment, I believe that’s the term Laurel used. Not a good idea when dealing with one of the most powerful families in the City.” Thea mentioned casually.

 

“Are you threatening me?” Quentin demanded, being held back by Hilton as Oliver took a protective step in front of Thea.

 

“Just stating a fact.” Thea said innocently.

 

“If you’ll excuse us, we really must be going.” Hilton said before dragging Quentin out the door.

 

“You shouldn’t bait him, he has every right to feel the way he feels about me.” Oliver said as he turned around to face Thea.

 

“Doesn’t mean he has to be a jerk about it. He has been harassing our family and Tommy for five years and, frankly, I’m a little tired of it.” Thea said before storming off.

 

Arrow lair

Night

 

Oliver was firing arrows, hitting tennis balls when his phone rang. Oliver walked over to the table and picked up his phone before answering it.

 

“Hello?” Oliver asked.

 

“ _Anatoli speaks highly of you_.” Alexi said in Russian.

 

“So I checked out.” Oliver noted.

 

“You did. His name is Floyd Lawton. I have an address, where he stayed last time he was in Starling City.” Alexi told him.

 

“Let’s hope he’s a creature of habit. Go.” Oliver ordered.

 

“1700 Broadway, Papp Motel, room 52. You will us out of this yes? Assuming Mr. Lawton doesn’t kill you first.” Alexi asked but Oliver simply hung up.

 

Starling City

Later

 

Floyd Lawton was at him computer, researching his next target, when the door kicked in. Lawton jumped out of his chair, narrowly avoiding the arrow The Hood had shot at him. Lawton handed on behind his bed and pulled out his automatic submarine gun, mounted in on his wrist, before jumping up and spraying a barrage of bullets at The Hood. The Hood takes cover behind the door outside in the hall. Once Lawton stopped, The Hood notched another arrow, jumped in the doorway, and fired. Lawton lifted the bed up slightly, using it as a shield as the arrow pierced it. Lawton sprays a barrage of bullets and The Hood jumped back out to the hall to avoid them again. Lawton then jumped up and jumped through the window.

 

The Hood raced into the room and over to the window but Lawton was long gone. Glancing over, he saw Lawton’s laptop. However, it had been damaged in the attack. Growling in frustration, The Hood picked it up and fled.

 

Queen Mansion, next day

Morning

 

“You want me to work as your general manager?” Thea asked as she and Oliver sat across from each other in the sitting room.

 

“What do you say?” He asked and she paused.

 

“Won’t mom object or something?” Thea asked carefully.

 

“I’ll deal with mom.” Oliver assured her.

 

“When do I start?” Thea asked and Oliver smiled.

 

“Let me get back to you on that. I gotta go,” Oliver stood up and ran out of the room, “Walter, may I speak to you?”

 

“Sure, what is it?” Walter asked as he turned around.

 

“I’m having some trouble with my computer, I was wondering if you could recommend someone to help me with it” Oliver said and Walter paused.

 

“I might know just the man.” Walter said after a few moments.

 

Queen Consolidated

Afternoon

 

“Curtis Holt?” Oliver asked as he walked into the room.

 

“Mr. Queen!” Curtis jumped startled as he saw Oliver standing before him.

 

“Mr. Queen was my father, call me Oliver.” Oliver told him and Curtis nodded.

 

“Right, so what can I do for you Oliver?” Curtis asked carefully.

 

“I’m having some trouble with my computer and my step-father told me you were the man to talk to,” Oliver said as he pulled out the laptop and handed it to Curtis, “I was at my coffee shop and I accidentally spilled a latte on it.”

 

“Oliver, there are bullet holes in this laptop.” Curtis noted as he looked at it.

 

“My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood. If there’s anything you can do that can salvage it, I would really appreciate it.” Oliver said earnestly and Curtis looked at him skeptically but nodded as he got to work.

 

CNRI

Same time

 

“My mom is still making me come to the auction tonight.” Thea told Laurel over the phone, the barest trace of panic in her voice.

 

“Relax; you know how this plays out. Ollie will take care of everything.” Laurel attempted to calm the younger woman.

 

“Yeah…you’re right,” Thea breathed deeply as the panic faded, “I just wish I didn’t have to panic my mom when Ollie goes missing.”

 

“Maybe you don’t have to.” Laurel said as a thought occurred to her.

 

Starling City

Night

 

Once Oliver had realized Lawton was going after the Unidac buyers, thus placing his step-father in danger, he realized he couldn’t protect them by himself. Which is how The Hood found himself hidden in the shadows outside the police station, waiting. When he saw Quentin walking towards his car, he made his move. He jumped out, grabbed Quentin by his arm before pinning him down against the roof of his car, holding one arm behind Quentin’s back in a vice like grip.

 

“You son of a bitch.” Quentin sneered.

 

“Be quiet Detective.” The Hood said in his disguised voice.

 

“You got a pair on you, pulling this right outside the police station.” Quentin sneered.

 

“Floyd Lawton is the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries. Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after I leave.” The Hood told him.

 

“Yeah, and stop chasing you I suppose?” Quentin sneered but The Hood ignored him.

 

“Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can’t be sure who they’re targeting, it might be all the buyers, and I can’t protect them all in a space that big. I need your help.” The Hood said and Quentin scoffed.

 

“Yeah, professional help.” Quentin sneered.

 

“Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar.” The Hood told him.

 

“I’ll tell them to shoot you-”

 

Quentin stopped as an arrow was stabbed into the hood next to his head. He felt The Hood release him and stood up. He looked around but The Hood was nowhere to be seen. Turning back to the car, he noticed the laptop in front of him.

 

Auction building

Later

 

Oliver was making his way through the building when he ran into someone who he certainly did not expect to see.

 

“Okay, wow,” Oliver said as he bumped into Laurel, “You look…really nice.”

 

“You don’t look so bad yourself.” Laurel smiled.

 

“Yeah…what are you doing here?” Oliver asked not rudely.

 

“Same as you I imagine, I’, supporting your family.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded, not sure he believed her.

 

“Well, I better get going. I don’t think it’s in anyone’s interesting for your father to see us together.” Oliver moved to go but Laurel stopped him.

 

“My dad will get over it.” Laurel kissed him on the cheek before walking off.

 

Oliver stared after her for a moment before he entered the room. Spotting Diggle, Oliver quickly walked over to him.

 

“You got your eyes open?” Oliver asked him.

 

“That’s what I’m for sir.” Diggle pointed out.

 

“This guy’s out of time. If he’s gonna do something, he’s gonna do it before the auction.” Oliver said and Diggle looked at him with his best confused look.

 

“Sir?” Diggle asked, playing the part of the clueless bodyguard perfectly.

 

“I heard the story on the radio.” Oliver said before Walter called him over.

 

“Cannot wait for this to get over with.” Diggle muttered, relieved at not having to play clueless anymore when it came to Oliver.

 

“Walter,” Oliver said as he reached his step-father, “the police said that some of the Unidac bidders were murdered. I just think that you should be a bit more careful. My mother’s already lost one husband.”

 

“Well, if Moira shared your concern, she wouldn’t have come. And she definitely wouldn’t have brought your sister.” Walter pointed out.

 

His blood running cold, Oliver glanced over to see the two most important people in his life were indeed there. Without another word to Walter, Oliver rushed over to his mother and sister.

 

“Oliver, what a wonderful surprise.” Moira said with a beaming smile as Thea tensed, knowing what was about to happen when Oliver frantically gestured Diggle over.

 

“I need you to get them out of here right now.” Oliver ordered Diggle when he reached them.

 

While this was going on, Quentin glanced over at Walter and saw a red dot on the man’s chest. Realizing what was about to happen, Quentin sprang into action. Quentin tackled Walter out of the way just in time, as a bullet went soaring passed where Walter once was and into the back of a waiter. As the waiter went down and the glasses he was holding shattered, panic erupted in the room as more bullets rained down, hitting various people.

 

“Are you hurt!?” Oliver demanded of Thea and when she gave a negative, Oliver glanced over at Moira. “Mom, are you hurt?!”

 

“No, I’m fine. Where’s Walter?” Moira asked fearfully.

 

“Walter’s fine.” Oliver assured her, seeing Quentin leading Walter out of the room.

 

“Sir, I have to get you out of here.” Diggle continued playing the part.

 

“No, them! Them.” Oliver ordered before rushing off.

 

“Go go, I’ll find him. I’ll find him.” Diggle assured the terrified Moira as he got Thea and her out of there.

 

Across the street, Lawton was continuing his assault on the people when one of the windows shattered as The Hood burst through it. Lawton stopped what he was doing to open fire on The Hood. The Hood fired an arrow before taking over behind a pillar. Lawton opened fire again and, at a free moment, The Hood fired an arrow at him, both missing. There was silence as Lawton walked through the room cautiously, looking for The Hood. Suddenly, The Hood jumped out behind him and struck him across the back of the head with his bow, sending Lawton down to the ground. Lawton kicked The Hood in the chest, sending him stumbling back before going after Lawton. Lawton fired again but the archer dodged it and The Hood slugged him, sending down onto a table, which broke upon impact. Lawton stood up and the two had a brief scuffle which seemed to end with The Hood knocking Lawton’s guns pinning Lawton against the wall by his neck with the tip of his bow. However, Lawton knocked the bow out of his hands and the two rushed for their weapons. When Lawton got his guns and whirled around for The Hood, he had disappeared into the shadows.

 

“Drop your guns.” The Hood ordered.

 

“I admire your work. Guess you won’t be extending me any professional curtesy.” Lawton noted.

 

“Your profession is murder.” The Hood spat.

 

“You’ve taken lives.” Lawton pointed out.

 

“For the good of others. You’re only out for yourself.” The Hood shot back.

 

Lawton lowered his gun for a moment…then opened fire on the pillar. Knowing he had to act fast, The Hood poked his head out, fired, and then hid back behind the pillar. He heard the sound of a body drop before he poked his head back out. He saw Lawton on the floor, an arrow sticking out one of his eyes. He walked out from behind the pillar and walked over to Lawton’s body. He stared down at the body for a moment before a groan caught his attention. The Hood whirled around and saw Diggle who, to his horror, had been hit by one of Lawton’s bullets and had obviously been the one Lawton was shooting at that last time. The Hood rushed over, picked him up, and carried him off.

 

Queen Mansion

Later

 

“Laurel,” Moira said as she opened the door to see her son’s ex-girlfriend and deflated, “I’, sorry, I thought you were Oliver.”

 

“That’s why I’m here,” Laurel said and Moira raised an eyebrow, “I was at the hospital with Ollie. He’s alright, but Mr. Diggle was injured in the assault by that snipper. He’s alright but Ollie wanted to make sure Mr. Diggle was alright and got home safely.”

 

“Why didn’t he just call me?” Moira asked a little angrily.

 

“His phone died and I lost mine in the chaos of the night. He’ll be home later after making sure Mr. Diggle is alright.” Laurel said Moira nodded, finding nothing fishy about Laurel’s story.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

Diggle groaned as he regained consciousness. His hand went to his shoulder and he felt something wet. Pulling his hand back, he blinked as he saw blood. As he looked around, he saw the lair. It all came back to him as he glanced over at Oliver in the Arrow suit.

 

“Hey.” Oliver greeted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know a lot of you probably think by this chapter that Curtis is going to take over Felicity’s role. He most likely will not. Most likely, this will be his only appearance unless I change my mind. I honestly don’t think Oliver needs a technical expert on the team; it seems to cause more problems than it helps the team. As seen with Felicity, Oliver’s over reliance on her caused his hacking skills to rust o the point that, by season three, they no longer exist. He also stops researching his targets, which causes problems for him in the field. So I’m planning to make Curtis a one and done character here like the writers originally planned with Felicity.


	11. Finding out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reveals his secret to Diggle as Laurel reveals information that startles Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that this chapter is so short, but I wanted to deal with Diggle ‘finding out’ separately from his joining up with Oliver.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Oliver?” Diggle blinked as he stood up, trying to act shocked but it was hard with what felt like the worst hangover of his life. “You’re that vigilante.”

“Easy Dig. You were poisoned.” Oliver warned him as Diggle swayed, having to lean against the table for support.

“You really did lose your mind on that island.” Diggle ran a hand over his face, desperately trying to remember how this had gone in the original timeline but having difficulty with his jumbled mind.

“Found a few things along the way.” Oliver told him.

“Like what, archery classes?” Diggle snapped as he looked up at him.

“Clarity. It is being poisoned by a criminal elite who don’t care who they hurt, as long as they maintain their wealth and power.” Oliver told him.

“And you’re gonna do what, take them on as a one-man army?” Diggle attempted to sound incredulous as he scoffed.

“No. I want you to join me.” Oliver announced and there was a pregnant pause as Diggle attempted to gather his thoughts.

“And why would I do that?” Diggle asked.

“Because it’s a chance to do good, the kind of good that compelled you to join the military.” Oliver said and Diggle, still playing the part, scoffed.

“You were born with a platinum spoon in your mouth Queen. What, you spend a few years without toilet paper and you find religion?”” Diggle asked and Oliver picked p the list and handed it to Diggle. “What’s this?”

“It was my father’s. I found it when I buried him.” Oliver told him.

“I thought you said he died when the boat went down.” Diggle said, continuing to play dumb.

“We both made it to the life raft, but there wasn’t enough food and water for the both of us, so he shot himself in the head,” Oliver explained and Diggle attempted to look shocked, “as much as I think he was trying to give me a chance to survive, I also think he was doing it to atone for his sins. I am trying to write the wrongs committed by my family, and I am offering you the chance to right the wrongs done to yours.”

“What are you talking about?” Diggle said as he tensed, knowing what was coming.

“The police never caught your brother’s shooter.” Oliver began.

“Leave Andy out of this.” Diggle attempted to growl but it was hampered by his state and the fact that he knew the kind of man his brother truly was.

“The bullet was laced with Curare. That’s Floyd Lawton’s M.O. He is the sniper that I stopped.” Oliver told him lowly.

“Are you telling me you took down Andy’s killer?” Diggle asked.

“I’m-I’m giving you the chance, a chance to help other people’s families. Do you remember when the people of this city helped each other?” Oliver asked and Diggle honestly couldn’t say he did. “They can’t do that anymore. Because a group of people, people like my father, they see nothing wrong with raising themselves up by stepping on other people’s throats. It does need to stop, and if it’s not gonna be the courts, and if it’s not gonna be the cops…then it’s gonna be me. And, I hope, you.”

“I need some time to think.” Diggle said after a few moments of tense silence. 

Oliver nodded and then watched silently as Diggle stood up and walked out of the lair.

Queen Mansion  
Later

Oliver, tired from the day’s events, walked in and closed the front door behind him. He was walking up the stairs, looking forward to getting some sleep when-

“Rough night?”

Oliver whirled around to see Laurel standing at the bottom of the steps, her arms crossed.

“What are you doing here?” Oliver asked confused at her presence in his home.

“Covering for you. I told your worried family who had no idea where you were that you were looking after your injured bodyguard then taking him home.” Laurel said, a slight scolding note entering her voice and Oliver winced at his lack of concern for his family’s feelings.

“And why would you do that?” Oliver asked, still confused.

“Because I know.” Laurel said and Oliver tensed, she couldn’t possibly…

“Know what?” Oliver asked innocently, playing dumb.

“About your…nightly activities.” Laurel said and Oliver thought ‘crap, she knows.’

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Oliver denied, trying to cover.

“Yes you do. But this isn’t the place. Call me, we’ll talk later.” Laurel said before she turned around and walked out, leaving a worried Oliver staring after her.


	12. An innocent man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diggle agrees to join Oliver as they go after Jason Brodeur. Meanwhile, Oliver tries to disprove Laurel from the notion that he is The Hood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’d like to make a slight revision to what I said about Curtis a few chapters ago. He will appear in this chapter but that is as far as he goes at this point.

Queen Mansion  
Morning

Oliver had been unable to sleep, his mind racing all night as he tried to figure out how Laurel could possibly know that he was the vigilante. Needless to say, as Oliver walked down the stairs the next morning, he was a little cranky from lack of sleep. As Oliver walked down the hall, his mood improved slightly as he saw Diggle who was obviously waiting for him.

“I couldn’t help but notice the distinct lack of police around the house.” Oliver noted.

“Just to be clear, I’m not signing on to be anyone’s sidekick,” Diggle said as he walked towards Oliver, “but this city does need someone to fight for it. At least with me, there will be fewer casualties. Including you.”

“Diggle, I’m not looking for someone to save me.” Oliver told him.

“Maybe not, but all the same, you need someone to. You are fighting a war. And I’ve seen first-hand what that does to someone, how it scrapes off little pieces of your soul. And you need someone to remind you of who you are. Not this thing that you are becoming.”

Diggle held out his hand and Oliver took it, the two men shaking on it. Dropping hands, the two men walked into the sitting room, where Moira was drinking coffee and watching the television.

“Thank god we don’t have to hear about this awful man anymore.” Moira said as they walked in and Oliver looked at the television and saw the caption.

“Who’s Declan?” Oliver asked.

“Peter Declan sir. He murdered his wife, with their baby feet away.” Diggle explained, knowing Oliver would realize the truth in seconds as Oliver unmuted the station. 

“Camille Declan’s former employer, Jason Brodeur, released a statement saying, quote, ‘I hope this gives Camille the peace she deserves.’” The reporter said and Oliver stiffened.

“Jason Brodeur?” Oliver breathed and Diggle and Moira looked at him, for different reasons.

“Sir?” Diggle asked, sounding confused.

“The dead wife worked for Jason Brodeur.” Oliver clarified, his mind reeling.

“Apparently so. Why?” Moira asked, confused by her son’s behavior.

“No reason. Dig, I think we should head into town.” Oliver said as he turned around to face Diggle.

“Of course sir. Ma’am.” Diggle nodded politely at Moira before he and Oliver walked out of the room.

Arrow liar  
Afternoon

“I didn’t really look around last night. It’s nice,” Diggle said as he looked around the lair as Oliver was on the computer, researching Peter Declan, “you wanna tell me what you’re doing?”

“Peter Declan had no alibi and all the evidenced pointed towards him. It seems like an open and shut case.” Oliver noted.

“But?” Diggle asked, knowing what he was about to say.

“But Declan’s wife worked for Jason Brodeur. Who is on the list.” Oliver said as he opened the list to reveal Brodeur’s name.

“So you think that Brodeur is framing Declan?” Diggle asked.

“I think it’s possible, very possible.” Oliver said as he shut the book and set it down.

“Which means an innocent man could possibly be facing execution.” Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.

“Which means he’ll probably need a good attorney.” Oliver said as he picked up the worn picture of Laurel on the desk and looked down at it.

Laurel’s apartment  
Night

Laurel walked into her apartment and tried to turn on the light switch. Knowing what was happening, she smiled before speaking.

“Come on out Ollie.” She said and there was silence in the room.

“I don’t know who this ‘Ollie’ is.” The Hood said as he walked out and Laurel scoffed.

“Ollie, I know you like I know my own name. I knew you were hiding something ever since you came back, but I have to say, being a vigilante is hardly what I expected.” Laurel said smoothly.

“I’m not who you think I am.” The Hood told her, desperately trying to dissuade her from this line of thinking.

“Whatever you say Ollie,” Laurel rolled her eyes at his stubbornness, “what do you want?”

“Peter Declan is gonna be expected in forty-eight hours. I think he’s innocent.” The Hood said, deciding to find a way to prove her wrong later.

“Because his wife was gonna blow the whistle on Brodeur. I know.” Laurel said and he blinked.

“How?” He demanded.

“I had suspicions, so I talked to him.” Laurel shrugged.

It was t rue. After they had returned to the present, Laurel had gone to Peter Declan. IT had gone like how the original timeline had, stopping at Oliver’s involvement.

“And what did he say?” The Hood demanded.

“That his wife was killed because she was gonna blow the whistle on Brodeur. The man she told about it, her supervisor Matt Istook, said that it never happened.” Laurel told him.

“He could be lying.” The Hood noted.

“Well, than he’s very convincing. Enough to convince a jury and the police.” She told him.

“He hasn’t been questioned by me.” The Hood said darkly as he turned to leave.

“Good luck Ollie!” She said cheekily and he sighed, wondering how he was going to get out of this. 

Queen Consolidated  
Same time

“You asked to see me Mr. Steele?” Curtis asked fearfully as he entered the office, thinking he was going to be fired.

“Yes, Mr. Holt isn’t it?” Walter asked as he looked up from the file he was reading.

“Yes sir. Am I being fired?” Curtis silently begged no to that question.

“No,” Walter said and Curtis breathed a sigh of relief, “I want you to look into something for me. A variance of two-point million dollars on a failed investment from three years ago. It was authorized by my wife. I was hoping you could find out some of the details of the transaction for me.”

“Find out?” Curtis asked as he looked over the file he had been handed.

“Dig up discreetly.” Walter clarified.

Walter thought this was a private conversation. He was wrong. A few weeks ago, when Diggle had asked Lyla for the Argus tech to stop those officers from getting slaughtered by China White, he had also requested Argus bugs. Nearly invisible to the naked eye, they could broadcast a conversation within a thousand mile radius. And from her room in Queen Mansion, Thea pulled out the radio piece to it, a concerned look on her face. 

Starling City  
Later

Marr Istook groaned as he came to. He was getting in his car and then it all went blank. Opening his eyes, he heard a train whistled and looked up to see, to his horror, that he was a train tracks and he heard the whistle again. It was lose, he realized with terror. He tried to move but realized he was handcuffed to the tracks.

“Matt Istook.”

Istook looked up and saw The Hood standing over him. Suddenly, it all made sense.

“You’re him, the hood guy. You’re the one who’s been terrorizing the city.” Istook said.

“Peter Declan. Your lies helped put him on death row,” The Hood completely ignored Istook, “Now either it’s time for the truth or it’s time for the 10:15 to Bludhaven.”

“O-Ok. Brodeur paid me to say that Camille never spoke to me, but I swear I never had anything to do with her death. I swear to god, I’ll do anything! You can have the file!” Istook begged as fear completely took him over.

“What file?” The Hood growled.

“Camille gave me a file of evidence again Jason Brodeur!” Istook stammered.

“Where is it!?” The Hood snarled.

“Let me go and I’ll tell you.” Istook tried to bargain.

However, The Hood started walking away and Istook saw the train as it neared him.

“Wait, don’t go! Wait wait wait wait! IT’s in my desk! IT’s in my desk at my office! You can have it! Get me out of here!” Istook begged.

An arrow hit the handcuffs, freeing Istook. Istook dived out of the way as the train sailed passed him. The Hood watched him through the cars, remembering a time when he had been desperate, before he turned and walked away.

Laurel’s apartment  
Later

Laurel was working on something when the lights went out. Laurel looked up just as a file was thrown onto her desk.

“Compliments of Matt Istook.” The Hood said as he stood in the shadows.

“What is it?” Laurel asked as she began looking through it.

“Enough to get Peter Declan off death row.” The Hood said.

“Nice Ollie.” Laurel said as he sighed.

“I’m not Oliver Queen.” The Hood said.

“Really,” Laurel said as she pulled out her phone and showed it to him as a video began playing, “because that is Oliver Queen entering his dad’s old factory. And, a few hours later, here’s you leaving the factory. A little suspicious, isn’t it?”

“I…” The Hood trailed off, trying to come up with a way out of this.

“Either Oliver Queen is working for The Hood or The Hood is Oliver Queen. Which is it?” Laurel raised an eyebrow.

There was a tense moment of silence. Then, with a sigh, Oliver pulled down his hood to reveal his face.

“Why did you follow me?” Oliver demanded.

“After your performance at the ceremony a few weeks ago, I was concerned you may be falling into old habits again.” Laurel lied smoothly and Oliver nodded, knowing it was probably fair.

“Are you gonna turn me in? Oliver asked wearily.

“If I was, I would’ve gone to my dad with that video the moment I shot it. And I certainly wouldn’t be helping you.” Laurel pointed out and Oliver nodded, conceding.

“The Laurel I knew would’ve turned me in in a heartbeat.” Oliver noted.

“The Ollie I knew only cared about himself. I guess we’ve both changed.” Laurel noted and Oliver nodded.

“I guess we have.” Oliver said as he pulled is hood over his head and walked out before the lights came on.

Arrow lair  
Later

“So this girl, do you think she can be trusted?” Diggle asked, trying to sound concerned.

“I don’t think she’ll be signing on anytime soon, but I think I can trust her not to out my secret.” Oliver told him and Diggle nodded.

“If you don’t mind, I’ll be keeping an eye on her anyway. Just to be on the safe side. She is the daughter of the man who’s hell bent on taking both Oliver Queen and The Hood down.” Diggle pointed out and Oliver winced.

“I hate that name.” Oliver muttered but didn’t argue.

Queen Consolidated, next day  
Morning

“Curtis Holt?” Thea called as she walked into the room.

“Yes?” Curtis turned around and froze as he saw Thea.

“I’m Thea Queen.” Thea introduced herself.

“I know who are.” Curtis tried to say politely.

“Look, I know my step-father asked you to research a transaction made by mom.” Thea started.

“Aren’t you a little young to be involved in this?” Curtis asked but Thea ignored him.

“Listen, you need to forget it. And make him forget it to.” Thea said and he looked at her confused.

“I’m sorry?” Curtis asked and Thea sighed.

“You’re stepping into dangerous waters here Curtis. People have died in these waters. Stepping into them could get you and Walter killed,” Thea warned and Curtis paled, “for both your sakes, you need to tell Walter something to make him forget this, then pretend that this never happened. Okay?”

“Yeah.” Curtis said, realizing she could have just saved his life.

“Thank you.” Thea said from the bottom of her heart before she turned and walked out of the room.

CNRI  
Same time

“He is a vigilante Laurel! Aren’t you the one always saying that we don’t have to go outside the law to get justice?” Janna asked.

“You sound like my dad.” Laurel said dryly.

“With good reason! Laurel…what’s happened to you. IT’s like I don’t even know you anymore.” Joanna said, concerned.

“Jo, tell me, has anything we have done made any difference? We can’t do our job, the police won’t do theirs, because people like Jason Brodeur use their influence to make sure we can’t. Just today, I was told that ‘this isn’t a court of justice’ by a judge. I still believe in the law, I do…but it is not absolute. There are some things it can’t fix and this is one of them. Sometimes, to protect people…you need to go outside it.” Laurel said as she stood up and walked out.

Queen Consolidated  
Afternoon

“So it was just a normal transaction then?” Walter said and Curtis nodded.

Yeah, nothing out of the ordinary.” Curtis said and Walter stared at him before nodding.

“I see. Thank you Mr. Holt.” Walter said, letting his suspicions go.

Starling City  
Night

“Jason Brodeur!” The Hood snarled as he held Brodeur at arrow point.

“What do you want?” Brodeur asked terrified.

“You’re gonna confess that you arranged to have Peter Declan’s wife murdered.” The Hood snarled.

“What, so I can take his place in prison?”

“So you can avoid the death penalty.” The Hood snarled.

“Except that if I’m dead, you’ll have no one to pin Camille’s murder on. You need me to exonerate Peter Declan. Maybe you could force me to sign a confession or something-”

Brodeur was cut off as The Hood fired and it hit him in the hand. Brodeur cried out in pain as The Hood lowered his bow.

“That might be difficult. You’re right; I can’t kill you because I need you. But I can make you wish you were dead,” The Hood said as he approached him, “so, what’s it gonna be?”

Starling City, next day  
Morning

Laurel smiled as she watched as she watched Peter Declan be reunited with his daughter. Feeling someone behind her, she turned around to face Oliver. The two were silent for a moment as they stared at each other.

“Jason Brodeur confessed to everything. You saved an innocent man’s life Ollie. You should be proud.” Laurel told him.

“What is your angle Laurel? What do you want?” Oliver asked a hard look on his face.

“What I want is to help this city, same as you do. In less than a month, you have done more good than the police or the courts have in the five years you were gone. I don’t approve of everything you’re doing…but if you continue to help people, then I can support that.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded the hard look in his eyed fading.

“Okay.” Oliver turned to walk away.

“Ollie,” Laurel called out and Oliver paused, waiting for her to speak, “I can’t pretend to understand what you’re doing or the kind of pressure you must be feeling…but if you just want to talk after a hard day, I’m here.”

“Thank you.” Oliver flashed her a smile before walking off.


	13. Malcolm's revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel finds a way to prove that Daniel Brickwell killed Rebeca Merlyn and Tommy struggles with his decision on what to do with this and the consequences.

Arrow lair  
Morning 

Oliver and Diggle were sparing with iron escrima sticks. Diggle had to admit, it wasn’t as easy as the recordings had made it seem. Suddenly, Oliver struck passed Diggle’s weapons and landed a blow on Diggle’s face.

“Variable acceleration,” Oliver told him as Diggle clutched his cheek, “most fighters work at the same pace. Switch them out, throw them off their game.”

“That’s nice, where’d you learn that?” Diggle asked, already knowing.

“His name’s Yao-Fei.” Oliver said but did not elaborate, not that Diggle expected him to.

“He give you those scars?”

“One of them.” Oliver admitted. 

“Sounds like a real charmer.” Diggle said sarcastically.

“He had his moments,” Oliver said before they resumed their fight, “but his job was to help me survive, not be my friend.”

Oliver and Diggle resumed their spar before Oliver struck Diggle across the leg. With a yelp, Diggle went down as an amused Oliver walked away.

“You’ve got some pretty sweet moves.” Diggle noted as Oliver put the escrima sticks down on the table and turned towards the computer.

“Well, tonight I’m gonna use some on him,” Oliver said as he brought up a web page as Diggle stood up, “Leo Mueller, German arms dealer. Suspected in the theft of a hundred M249 squad automatic weapons.”

“And now he’s here in Starling City to make a profit.” Diggle said knowingly and Oliver nodded, “so what’s the plan?”

“I want you to shadow Mueller; I want to know when the buy is happening.” Oliver ordered.

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“You know, even without you triggering it, it’s only a matter of time before y our dad puts two and two together.” Tommy said as he and Laurel sat on the couch.

“I know, I’m putting together a defense. Really doesn’t need much because of how flimsy a case it is.” Laurel muttered and Tommy nodded.

“Why did you call me here Laurel?” Tommy asked curiously.

“Ever since we’ve been back, I’ve been working on Brick, trying to find a way to link him to your mother’s murder,” Laurel said and Tommy stiffened, “I think I found a way.”

“How?” Tommy asked eagerly.

“The gun. He’s used the same gun he killed your mom with for every hit he’s carried out. If I do this, I give it to my dad and he’ll go tell yours. You know what he’ll probably do,” Laurel paused, considering her words, “Tommy…do you want Daniel Brickwell arrested?”

“….No.” Tommy said after a moment.

Laurel nodded as she stood up. Dialing a number, Laurel waited as Tommy stared into space, reflecting on his decision as someone answered.

“Lance.” Quentin answered.

“Daddy, can we meet? I need to talk to you about something important.” Laurel told him as she stared at Tommy worriedly.

Merlyn Global  
Afternoon

“So, what can I do for you Detective?” Malcolm asked curtly as he stared coolly at Quentin, knowing of the good detective’s feelings about his son.

“I’m here to talk to you about your wife’s murder. There’s been a recent development.” Quentin said carefully and Malcolm tensed.

“What development?” Malcolm almost snarled, which Quentin decided to overlook.

“My daughter’s a lawyer at CNRI, Tommy may have mentioned that. Well, she was looking over some old police reports I gave her for a case when she found something. The gun used in your wife’s murder is the same one used by Daniel Brickwell, a local gang lord. He’s used the same gun for years.” Quentin said and stopped, seeing the look on Malcolm’s face.

“Thank you Detective. Is there anything else?” Malcolm asked in a clipped voice.

“No.” Quentin admitted and Malcolm nodded.

“If I could have some time alone Detective.” Malcolm said and Quentin nodded in understand.

“We’ll be in touch if there are any new developments.” Quentin promised before walking out. 

Once Quentin had closed the door, Malcolm pressed a button on his phone, getting him in touch with his secretary.

“Janice, cancel all my meetings and hold all my calls. Tell anyone who needs me I’m unavailable.” Malcolm ordered.

Malcolm then stood up and walked over to his secret room. Malcolm opened the door and walked inside, closing the door behind him. Malcolm walked over to his suit, staring at it. He thought he had killed the man who murdered Rebecca, but he was wrong. It was time to rectify that mistake. Daniel Brickwell would pay for what he had done, Malcolm thought as a wicked smile spread across his face.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

Oliver was practicing his aim on some tennis balls when his phone rang. Oliver set his bow down and walked over to the desk, picking up his phone and answering it.

“Hello?” Oliver answered.

“Ollie, I’m outside the Foundry. Can we talk?” Laurel asked him.

“Give me five minutes, I’ll be right there.” Oliver said as he hung up.

Five minutes later, after changing into street clothes, Oliver walked out of the factory to see Laurel waiting for him.

“What’s up? Do you need something?” Oliver asked, thinking she was in trouble.

“Not exactly, it’s about Tommy.” Laurel said and Oliver tensed.

“Is he in trouble?” Oliver demanded, the worst case scenarios running through his head. 

“Not exactly. I was looking over some old police reports and I found something. This local gang lord, Daniel Brickwell, calls himself Brick. He uses the same gun every time he carries out a hit. Ollie…his gun was used in the murder of Rebecca Merlyn.” Laurel told him carefully and Oliver’s eyes widened.

“Oh…does he…” Oliver trailed off.

“I told him before I told my dad what I had learned. He just sat there for twenty minutes not saying anything before he got up and walked out. Do you think you could talk to him?” Laurel asked hopefully.

Tommy’s apartment  
Night 

Oliver walked into Tommy’s apartment, noticing how dark it was. He flipped up the lights and saw Tommy sitting in the living room, a drink in his hand that Oliver knew wasn’t soda.

“Drinking in the dark buddy? Not a good idea.” Oliver said as he walked over and reached out, holding out his hand for the glass.

“It was still light out when I started.” Tommy said but didn’t fight as he handed Oliver the glass.

Oliver took the glass from Tommy and walked over to the bar, where he noticed an almost empty bottle of scotch. Oliver looked back over at Tommy and was concerned by the depressed, broken look in his best friend’s eyes. Oliver walked over and sat next to Tommy. Neither said anything for a moment, waiting for the other to speak.

“I want him dead,” Tommy said after a moment, “I don’t want him arrested, I want him dead. Does that make me a bad person?”

“Tommy, look at me,” Oliver a hand on Tommy’s shoulder and waited until Tommy did as he said, “you’re not a bad person. This man, he murdered your mother. He took her from you and your father. It doesn’t make you a bad person to want him dead, it makes you human. Everyone has a darkness inside of them, every light casts a shadow. What matters is how you deal with it.”

Before Tommy could rely, Oliver’s phone started ringing. Shooting Tommy an apologetic look, Oliver pulled it out and looked at it. Narrowing his eyes, Oliver mumbled an excuse as he walked out of Tommy’s hearing rang but still perfectly within Tommy’s sight.

“Go.” Oliver ordered.

“Mueller’s car been inside a warehouse in the Warehouse district of The Glades for the last forty-five minutes. I think something’s going down.” Diggle warned him.

“Good place for an arms deal.” Oliver muttered.

“So, what do you wanna do?” Diggle asked and Oliver glanced back at Tommy uncertainly.

“If you need to be somewhere, go. I’ll be fine.” Tommy tried to assure him but wasn’t sure just how much Oliver believed him.

After a moment, Oliver nodded, although he didn’t look like he believed Tommy. He pocketed his phone and walked out. Tommy stared after him a moment before he sighed.

The Glades  
Later

The Hood stood on some rafters, watching as Mueller made his deal. Then, he struck. The Hood jumped down from the rafters, firing off an arrow. He got one of the guards in the heart as the others turned to fire at him. The Hood dodged the fire and fired two arrows, getting one guard in the neck and another in the shoulder. He took cover behind a fork lift as the three remaining guards and Mueller opened fire. Then, he climbed up it and fired an arrow, knocking Mueller’s gun out of his hand as he jumped down. Using his bow as an escrima stick, The Hood knocked out the remaining guards before knocking an arrow and taking aim at Mueller.

“Leo Mueller, you have failed this city!” The Hood shouted before he fired.

Elsewhere in The Glades  
Same time

A gang was hauled up in a warehouse, drinking and having a good time. Then the lights went out. They jumped to their feet, looking around as they pulled out their guns. Then an arrow flew out, getting one in the head. As they looking around in terror, three more arrows flew out, striking three gang bangers in the heart simultaneously. This left only two more gang bangers, plus the leader. Suddenly, a man dressed in black jumped down, grabbed one of the gang bangers, and snapped his neck. As the other two whirled towards him, he fired two arrows. One knocked the gun out of the leaders hand while the other went through the remaining gang bangers heart. 

“Daniel Brickwell,” The man in black said as he took a step towards Brick, “this is for Rebecca.” 

“What?” Brick asked before The archer grabbed him by his throat, lifting him into the air as he took off his hood.

“You don’t even know her name, do you?” Malcolm snarled enraged as he kicked the gun, sending it into the air as he caught it. “IS this the weapon you used to murder my wife?”

“Everybody I dropped was with that piece.” Brick said with a sick grin.

“She was a good person. Decent! Kind! She ran a clinic right here in The Glades!” Malcolm snarled and Brick laughed.

“Brunette. Yeah, now I remember. She was my first. My initiation into the Orchid Bay Butchers.” Brick bragged.

“You murdered her because you wanted into a gang?” Malcolm demanded.

“No, because she was weak. Because she was crying, begging me not to kill her. But you won’t get that from me. So go on, do it! Kill me!” Brick snarled.

“You murdered my wife,” Malcolm said as he pressed the barrel of the gun to Brick’s temple, “and now, I’m gonna make sure you can’t do what you did to me and my son to anyone else…ever again.”

Outside the warehouse, the sound of thunder pierced the air as a gun was shot.


	14. Aftermath of revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy deals with the personal fallout of his decision as Oliver suspects there may be a copycat archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short. The next chapter is halfway written, so I should have it up soon. I hope you enjoy!

Merlyn Global  
Morning

“And in other news, Local gang lord Daniel Brickwell, known better by his street name Brick, was found with several of his gang members dead. The cause of death has not yet been released, but it is known that arrows were at the crime scene. Whether this means the vigilante is a suspect is not yet known.” Malcolm watched the news at his office with a detached look on his face.

His phone rang. Without looking away from the news report, Malcolm pressed the button on it.

“Yes?” Malcolm said irritably. 

“Mr. Merlyn, Mrs. Queen in here to see you.” His receptionist said and Malcolm smiled a chilling smile.

“Send her in.” Malcolm ordered.

A few minutes later, Malcolm was staring out his window, looking over the city as Moira walked in.

“How small the city looks from up here,” Malcolm said as if to himself, “and how beautiful. You’d never know about all the corruption in the city.”

“I heard about what happened from Oliver,” Moira said as she shut the door behind her, “so; I assume you sent your enforcer to do your dirty work?”

“Did you expect anything less? This man killed my wife Moira.” Malcolm asked coolly as he turned around to face him.

“And now that you’ve had your revenge, has this changed your plans at all with The Undertaking?” Moira asked, careful to keep the hopefulness out of her voice.

“Not in the slightest,” Malcolm said immediately, “Daniel Brickwell is only a symptom, he is not the disease. There are dozens more just like him in The Glades right now, planning their next murder. The Glades can’t be saved, because the people there don’t want it to be saved. The Undertaking will proceed as planned. Is that a problem Moira?”

“…No, not at all.” Moira said with a blank face and tone, giving nothing away of the dread that filled her at the news. 

Tommy’s apartment  
Same time

Tommy was drinking a glass of scotch as he watched the news report on Brick when a familiar voice spoke up.

“Didn’t know you traded coffee for scotch.”

“What are you doing here?” Tommy sighed as he set his glass down and turned around.

“Laurel told me what happened. I was worried, with good reason it seems.” Thea looked at him, noting his unshaven appearance and gaunt appearance.

“Don’t you have school?” Tommy wondered.

“I convinced the driver to make a pit stop. Tommy, come on. Talk to me.” Thea pleaded with her brother.

“What’s to talk about? The fact that I sent my psychopath of a father after the man who killed my mother? Or about the fact that I’m not sorry, that I’d do it again?” Tommy snapped as he ran a hand over his face.

“Tommy, you’re not a bad person, you did what anyone in your position would do.” Thea tried to get through to him.

“That’s what Oliver to. But you know what? You’re both wrong. When I sent him after Brick, I realized that I am my father’s son.” Tommy said darkly.

“Tommy, I get it. He’s my father to, we’re the same.” Thea said and Tommy barked out a humorless laugh.

“No we are not Thea, no we are not! You were raised by Moira, Robert and Walter! I was raised by that monster!” Tommy shouted and Thea involuntarily took a step back.

“Tommy-” 

“You school. Now get there or I will take you kicking and screaming.” Tommy barked and Thea scowled.

“You’re gonna have to let someone in sometime.” Thea warned before turning and storming out.

The Glades  
Same time

“Okay, so suddenly The Hood started going after gang lords instead of one percenters?” Quentin argued to his partner Hilton. “And what about the arrows? Why are they black instead of green?”

“I don’t know, why are we trying to apply logic to a psychotic killer?” Hilton argued.

“Because we had this same argument when we were dealing with the Unidac killings and it wasn’t him then either,” Quentin pointed out, “even serial killers have a pattern and this doesn’t fit any pattern for The Hood.”

“Neither did Floyd Lawton. Look partner, this seems like a slam dunk case, just let it go. Hilton said but Quentin looked over as the CSIs covered the scene.

“I’m not so sure about that.” Quentin muttered.

Arrow lair  
Same time

“So, what are you gonna do?” Diggle asked as he and Oliver watched the news report on Brick’s murder.

“I’m not sure if this is a copycat or not,” Oliver said after a moment, “but I think I need to be very careful from here on out. And look into this copycat archer.”

“How are you gonna do that?” Diggle asked.

“What does anyone do when the need help Diggle? Call a cop.” Oliver clarified.

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon 

Quentin signs for his delivery and the delivery boy hands him his package. The delivery boy walked off and Quentin opens it to reveal a cell phone. Quentin sat down in his chair and stared at it before it began ringing. Seeing the blocked number, Quentin frowned before answering it cautiously.

“Lance.” He said.

“I didn’t kill Daniel Brickwell.” A disguised voice said and Quentin nearly bolted out of his chair.

“You!” Quentin snarled.

“You call me The Hood; it’s not a good nickname. We may be dealing with a copycat, which makes me your best bet to stop him. But I need your help; I need one of the arrows from this murder.” The Hood told him.

“Well, we’re pretty good at pulling down leads off evidence. Thanks.” Quentin said sarcastically as he prepared to hang up.

“Not like I am,” The Hood’s voice made him pause, “I can do things the police can’t, go places they won’t.”

“Like I said, I don’t even know-”

“If this archer doesn’t stop with Daniel Brickwell, we both have a problem! Think about it and call me, number’s programmed in.” The Hood said before the line went dead. 

Arrow lair  
Same time

“So, now what?” Diggle asked as Oliver hung up.

“Now, we wait. If this copycat strikes again, Lance will crack and give us one.” Oliver said confidently.

“You’re placing an awful lot of confidence in a man who hates your guts.” Diggle noted.

“He’s a good man and he’ll do whatever it takes to save his city from a serial killer.” Oliver said confidently. 

“But he thinks you’re a serial killer.” Diggle pointed out and Oliver shrugged.

“Desperate times.” Oliver said simply.


	15. Fathers and sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Diggle go after a gang of bank robbers and learn they have ties to Oliver's father. Tommy gets closer to Malcolm-and Tempest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here is the next chapter and it is by far the longest of the story so far. Hope you enjoy it.

Arrow lair

Morning

 

Oliver was working out on the training dummy when his phone rang. Oliver walked over to it and saw it was Diggle.

 

“Yeah?” Oliver answered immediately.

 

“You know your friend Scott Morgan from your father’s list? He just tried to commit suicide. I guess he was afraid of getting a visit from you.” Diggle told him.

 

“I’m on my way.” Oliver said before he hung up.

 

Starling General Hospital

Not long after

 

Oliver rolled up to the hospital on his motorcycle and put it in park. He got off and walked up to Diggle as the ambulance started to lift the victim out on a stretcher.

 

“Scott Morgan doesn’t seem like the type to commit suicide.” Oliver noted as he saw it wasn’t Scot Morgan on the stretcher.

 

“Best I could come up with on short notice.” Diggle shrugged as a woman walked up to them.

 

“Mr. Diggle,” She said as Diggle shook her hand, “I can’t thank you enough for arranging to have my husband transformed from County Ward to Starling General. Now I know he’s getting the best care available.

 

“You should be thanking this man, Oliver Queen. He’s paying the bill,” Diggle said and Oliver gave him a side eyed look as the woman looked at him in gratitude, “Jana’s husband, Stan, is a police officer. HE happened to be making a deposit at Starling Trust.”

 

“The bank that was robbed,” Oliver said shortly before his features softened as he looked over at Jana, “I was so sorry to hear about your husband. Is he gonna be okay?” 

 

“The doctors say the next twenty four hours are crucial. He should have just kept his head down, ya know?” Jana said distressed.

 

“I’ve known a few police officers in my day. Always willing to help others even if that means putting themselves at first.” Diggle mentioned and Oliver shot him a look before smiling as Jana looked back over at him.

 

“Thank you.” She said gratefully and Oliver smiled slightly.

 

“You’re welcome,” Oliver said before she walked off and he whirled on Diggle, “you lied to me.”

 

“Yep.” Diggle said unapologetically.

 

“Why?” Oliver demanded.

 

“Because you wouldn’t have come otherwise. You’re so focused on that list you can’t see the bigger picture. The list is necessary to save the city, I agree, but who’s to say you can’t help out some more people. There’s more to saving this city than crossing off names on that list,” Diggle said and Oliver turned around as he began stalking towards his motorcycle, “where are you going?”

 

“To save this city. Let’s go catch some bank robbers.” Oliver said and Diggle smirked.

 

Arrow liar

Afternoon

 

“That guy, he’s got a temper.” Diggle noted as they watched the footage of the heist from Starling Trust.

 

“And he shot Officer Washington,” Oliver mentioned and Diggle nodded as they saw a look at the ring on one of the members of the gang’s hand, “college ring?”

 

“High school more likely.” Diggle disagreed.

 

“That ring will give us an ID.” Oliver pointed out.

 

“Yeah, but even with photo enhancement, you won’t be able to get a clear shot.” Diggle said as he enhanced the image to show a pixelated picture if the ring.

 

“The ring left an imprint, which the SCPD photographed. It’ll be evidence lockup.” Oliver said as he stood up.

 

“Oliver, where are you going?” Diggle looked up at him.

 

“Diggle, why do you even ask?” Oliver asked as he stood up.

 

“Oliver, I know you’re first instinct is to barge in and do what you have to, but there’s a simpler way to get this done. One that doesn’t involve you going all Hood on The Police.” Diggle said and Oliver raised an eyebrow.

 

Starling City Police Department

Later in the afternoon

 

“Ms. Lance, how can I help you?” Hilton said as Laurel walked up to him.

 

She gulped the memory of his death still fresh in her mind before she pressed on. The mission came first, she reminded herself.

 

“I need to talk to Lieutenant Pike about a case I’m working on.” Laurel said smoothly and Hilton nodded.

 

“Well, he’s in his office right now. You should be able to catch him.” Hilton assured her/

 

Laurel flashed a tight smile before moving on. Laurel quickly made her way into the computer room. Pulling out a flash drive, she sat in the seat and plugged it in as she began typing as fast as she could. Finding the files Oliver would needed, she started the process of copying them onto the flash drive as she worriedly looked over her shoulder. Once the files were copied, she pulled the flash drive out of the computer, pocketed it, and walked out of there.

 

Merlyn Global

Same time

 

“Tommy,” Tommy looked up to see Malcolm walk into his office, closing the door behind him, “Can we talk?”

 

“We really don’t talk dad.” Tommy said flatly.

 

“I know, and that’s my fault,” Malcolm sighed, “I haven’t been a good father to you, not since your mother died. I would like to try and change that. So…can we talk?”

 

Tommy wanted to tell him to go to hell, but held his tongue. If Tommy wanted to take down Tempest from the inside, he needed to get into Tempest. Which meant he needed to get close to Malcolm. So, with a blank face, Tommy gestured to the seat across from him. With a smile, Malcolm took the offered seat.

 

“So, I know this thing with your mother’s killer must be bringing out some unsettling feelings.” Malcolm began, picking his words carefully.

 

“No, just one…I’m glad he’s dead,” Tommy said truthfully and Malcolm looked at him surprised, “does that make me a bad person?”

 

“Of course not Tommy!” Malcolm was quick to assure him. “Nothing could make you a bad person. This man killed your mother, took her away from us…from you. It’s perfectly natural that you would feel some sense of satisfaction now that he’s dead.”

 

Somehow, that didn’t make him feel any better, Tommy mused grimly.

 

 “There have been many times where I have wanted to find the man who killed her and kill him myself,” Malcolm confessed, Tommy being surprised not at the confession, but that Malcolm was telling him this, “now that the man who did this has finally paid for what he did, what he took from us, I won’t lie and say I’ll lose any sleep over him. You shouldn’t either.”

 

Arrow lair

Later in the afternoon

 

“The ring is from Larchmont high school,” Oliver said as he showed it to Diggle and Laurel, “I crossed referenced his height and relative age to a list of students and alumni. Got a name, Kyla Reston. Right before Kyle’s senior year, he dropped off the grid. So did his mother, father, and younger brother.”

 

There were two other men involved in the heist.” Diggle noted.

                                                               

“And a woman,” Oliver pulled up some footage from the robbery, “aside from Stan Washington, there were twenty two people that came out of the bank. Nine men, thirteen women. Inside the bank, nine men and fourteen women.”

 

“They put the mom in as a ringer.” Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.  

 

“The mom,” Laurel concurred, “The police are looking for a gang, you two are looking for a family. Which I may be able to help with.”

 

“How?” Oliver asked as he looked over at her.

 

“I know someone who went to the same high school as Kyle. He might now something.” Laurel said, not exactly lying since Roy had gone to Larchmont.

 

Roy house

Late afternoon

 

Roy was making something to eat in the kitchen when the lights went out and he heard a noise. Roy placed the food down and grabbed a knife. Cautiously entering his living room, he stopped as he saw The Hood standing in his living room.

 

“Well, I guess I should be honored that The Hood is paying me a visit.” Roy said sarcastically.

 

“You don’t seem surprised.” The Hood said as he noted how Roy didn’t lower the knife.

 

“Laurel called.” Roy said simply.

 

“And how do you know Laurel Lance.” The Hood couldn’t help but ask curiously.

 

“She was in a tight spot, I helped her out. She repaid me by helping me get my life on track. What do you want?” Roy asked as he lowered the knife to his side.

 

“Kyle Reston. What do you know about him?” The Hood demanded.

 

“Not much, to be honest. He was a year above me, so we didn’t exactly hit it off or run in the same circles. In the restroom one day, I heart him ranting to one of his friends about how his father was cheated out of the job when Queen laid him off.” Roy said truthfully, since one such incident had in fact happened.

 

“Laid him off?” The Hood repeated curiously.

 

“Reston’s dad worked at the Queen steel mill before it closed down. He didn’t come back for his senior year and I never gave him another thought.” Roy told him honestly.

 

“Thank you for the information,” The Hood said quietly as he absorbed this, “not a lot of people would give this information to a stranger in a hood.”

 

“I think you’re methods are a bit excessive,” Roy said honestly, “but I don’t think you’re a killer. I think you’re doing what should have been done a long time ago, trying to save this city. Whatever I can do to help, just give me a call and I’ll do it.”

 

The Hood eyes him for a moment before nodding and walking out. A moment later, the lights flickered on.

 

Arrow lair

Late afternoon

 

“My dad shut down the plant, and hundreds of employees lost their jobs. No severance package, nothing but people losing their jobs and support system.” Oliver said as he looked up the incident as Laurel and Diggle watched him.

 

“Ollie, the fact that your dad caused this doesn’t make you responsible.” Laurel told him reasonably.

 

“Then whose fault is it? I became the hood to right my father’s wrongs. That includes this.” Oliver said as he stood up and walked out.

 

“Ollie, where are you going?” Laurel called out.

 

“There’s a bar near here that the factory guys used to hang out at after work. If Reston is there, I’m hoping he wants to take a stroll down memory lane.” Oliver said as he walked towards the door.

 

“And if does?” Diggle asked.

 

“Then I’ll give him a chance to do the right thing.” Oliver said as he walked out.

 

Bar

Late afternoon

 

Oliver walked in and saw Derek Reston cleaning house in a game of cards. Oliver walked over as Reston’s opponents were walking off.

 

“Mind if I sit in?” Oliver asked as he sat across from Reston, who looked up at him sharply.

 

“Oliver Queen. The prodigal son returns. Didn’t figure you for someone who’d hang out in The Glades.” Reston said as he began stacking the next deck. 

 

“My father used to bring me here after we’d visit the factory. There’s a packman machine in the back, I had the high score for…two months.” Oliver remembered.

 

“The last time I saw your dad, he was giving a speech. Telling me and my crew not to listen to the rumors, that there was no way Queen Consolidated was moving production to China. A week later, the doors were closed. I didn’t get the two weeks paid vacation they owed me.” Reston said angrily.

 

“My dad made mistakes,” Oliver admitted, “he hurt people. When people are hurt, people are in trouble, they tend to make the wrong choice. Right Derek?” Oliver gave Reston a significant look and Reston looked at him stunned, wondering if he could possibly know, “but those choices don’t have to define you, they don’t have to define who your family will be. Because there’s always one moment where you can make the right choice. I think if he had another chance, my father would do things differently. But,” Oliver shook his head, “time ran out for him.”

 

“How poetic,” Reston said sarcastically, “But it doesn’t help me get my house back, does it?”

 

“No, it doesn’t. All I can offer you is an apology and a job,” Oliver said and Reston looked at him, interested, “Queen Consolidated has subsidy areas all over the country. I make one phone call, you start next week. So, what do you say?”

 

“How about I still have some pride left?” Reston sneered. “I don’t charity from the son of the man who screwed me over.”

 

“Okay,” Oliver nodded as he pulled out a card, “in case you change your mind.”

 

Oliver put the card in front of Reston and stood up. He stopped and turned to Reston.

 

“You and I both have one thing in common,” Oliver said and Reston looked up at him, “we’re both dealing with the consequences of my father’s actions. What he did then, that’s on him. What we do now…that’s on us.”

 

Oliver then walked off, but not before he placed a bug in the pocket of Reston’s jacket.

 

Arrow lair

Night

 

 _“I’ve been thinking, maybe you’re right,”_ Reston said over the bug as Oliver, Diggle, and Laurel listened, _“Maybe it’s time to hang it up.”_

_“But you heard Kyle, he wants to do one more or he’ll branch out on his own.”_ His wife protested.

 

 _“If that’s what he wants, that’s his right. But you, me and Teddy, we’re out.”_ Reston demanded.

 

 _“I want to quit to, but I am not leaving without Kyle,”_ His wife said firmly, _“Derek, we can’t abandon our son. After all this time, he wants to end up a winner, set for life. Otherwise, what was the moment?”_

_“All right. One more.”_ Reston said reluctantly and Oliver paused it.

 

“Now what?” Diggle asked, already knowing the answer.

 

“We take them down.” Oliver said firmly and pulled out his phone, grimacing as he declined a call.

 

“Problem?” Diggle asked.

 

“It’s nothing; my mom probably isn’t too pleased with me. I blew off brunch with the Bowmen’s to do this.” Oliver explained an, unseen to him; Laurel and Diggle exchanged a look.

 

“I’ll deal with your mother,” Laurel said and Oliver looked over at her surprised, “you deal with the Restons.”

 

“Laurel, I can’t ask you to do that.” Oliver said quickly.

 

“You’re not. And really, I should have had words with your mother a long time ago.” Laurel said as she turned and walked off.

 

Merlyn Global

Same time

 

“Hey, I was about to take off. Your secretary said you wanted to see me?” Tommy asked as he walked into his father’s office, seeing Malcom staring out his office window at The Glades.

 

“Tommy, what do you think of The Glades?” Malcolm asked and Tommy was quiet for a moment, knowing he would have to choose his words carefully now.

 

“I think that it’s a blemish on our City map,” Tommy said after a moment of thought, “that there are a dozen more Daniel Brickwells there right now, plotting to orphan the next boy or girl there right now. Why?”

 

“What I’m about to say cannot leave this room,” Malcolm turned around and Tommy nodded in understanding, “The reason I have been so distant after I came back  following your mother’s murder is that I have been trying to clean up The Glades. I and others formed a secret organization, which we call Tempest.”

 

“Well, you’re wasted a lot of time; it doesn’t seem to be getting better.” Tommy said, again knowing what to say to make Malcolm think he shared his viewpoint.

 

“I know. Which is why I’ve come up with a new plan, one to cleanse The Glades once and for all.” Malcolm assured him and Tommy repressed the dread in him and instead raised an eyebrow.

 

“Color me intrigued, what is this plan?” Tommy inquired.

 

“All in good time Tommy, all in good time. But I think it’s time that I brought you into the fold. And, together, you and I will save this city. Side by side, father and son.” Tommy said as he placed a hand on Tommy’s shoulder.

 

“I’m looking forward to it.” Tommy flashed a fake smile, which Malcolm didn’t seem to notice.

 

Queen Mansion

Night

 

“Mrs. Queen, you have a visitor.” Raisa said as she let Laurel into Moira’s study.

 

“Laurel, what a surprise,” Moira said delighted, “what are you doing here?”

 

“I wanted to talk to you about Ollie.” Laurel told her.

 

“What has he done now?” Moira said, worst case scenarios flashing through her mind.

 

“He mentioned that you were upset with him.” Laurel said and Moira nodded an angry look in her eyes.

 

“He skipped brunch with the Bowmens.” Moira said a sharp edge to her voice.

 

“Because he was trying to do the right thing,” Laurel said and Moira looked at her confused, “do you remember when Mr. Queen shut down the steel mill? Thousands lost their jobs. Well, Ollie reached out to Derek Reston, the old foremen of the mill who has since fallen on hard times, and tried to make up for what his dad did by setting him up with a job.”

 

“I…had no idea.” Moira said, stunned by her son’s selflessness.

 

“Of course not, because you were too busy fawning over Carter Bowman.” Laurel said bluntly and Moira flushed in anger.

 

“Now, see here-”

 

“He’s an ass Moira,” Laurel told her, “every ‘selfless’ thing he does is to better himself and his image. Oliver did a selfless thing without telling anyone, I only knew because he was looking for some legal advice in the matter. What does that tell you?”

 

Moira opened and closed her mouth several times, but no sound came out.

 

“Carter Bowman may appear the perfect son to you, but he is the most selfish person alive. You’re so busy fawning over him you don’t even see you have a great son right in front of you.” Laurel snapped before she whirled around, leaving Moira to her thoughts as she stormed out.

 

Arrow lair

Same time

 

Oliver was working out his frustrations on the practice dummy when Diggle walked over to him.

 

“We got something,” Diggle said and Oliver stopped, turning to him, “Redwood United Bank. They’re gonna try a nighttime hit.”

 

Starling City

Slightly later

 

Reston and Kyle were loading their bags when they heard the sound of a bang outside. Kyle went to check it out and soon enough, he came face to face with The Hood.

 

“Kyle Reston, you have failed this city.” The Hood said before firing.

 

Kyle dodged, but the arrow hit him in the shoulder, sending him down. Hearing Kyle’s screams, Reston came out and The Hood then fired, knocking the gun out of his hand. It’s over Mr. Reston,” The Hood told him softly, “it’s over Derek. On your knees and hands on your head.”

 

Reluctantly, Derek complied. The Hood was about to lower his bow when-

 

“On your knees!”

 

The Hood looked over his shoulder to see the security guard behind him, gun aimed at him. There was a tense moment before The Hood whirled and fired. The arrow knocked the gun out of his and and the archer rushed him, slugging him hard enough to knock him out.  The Hoods then notched an arrow and whirled around, firing. The arrow hit Reston, who had been going for his gun, in the shoulder. He flew back, gasping in pain as he grasped at his shoulder.

 

“Like I said, it’s over.” The Hood told him sadly as police sirens were heard outside.

 

The Hood lowered his bow and walked off, vanishing before the police burst in.

 

Arrow lair

Later

 

Diggle walked in to see Oliver sitting in the dark, still in his Arrow suit. Diggle was silent for a moment before speaking up.

 

“What went down wasn’t your fault.” Diggle said as he walked over.

 

“I didn’t say it was,” Oliver pointed out but Diggle gave him a look, “Okay, I didn’t need to.”

 

“You gave Reston a chance to set things right, that’s more than most people would have done. You can’t save someone from themselves Oliver.” Diggle told him wisely.

 

“I’m not so sure about that.” Oliver said with a humorless smile.

 

“You say you honor your dad by going after the guys on that list…but if he could have seen you this week, the way you cared about the people he had hurt, the way you stepped up…well, I’d say he’d be pretty damn honored. So, maybe there is more than one way to save this city.”

 

“Maybe.” Oliver conceded.

 

“By the way, Stan Washington woke up,” Diggle said and Oliver looked up at him sharply, “he’s gonna be fine.”

 

Oliver stared after him silently as Diggle turned and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts.

 

Starling City

Later

 

“So, he’s going after bank robbers now.” Hilton mentioned to Quentin as they watched the Restons being loaded into the back of an ambulance.

 

“Not his usual MO. Maybe he’s turning over a new leaf.” Quentin mused though he doubted it.

 

“Shame there’s no security cameras in here, we could’ve seen what happened,” Hilton mused and saw Quentin tense. “Quentin?”

 

“I have an idea.” Quentin grinned before rushing off.

 

Queen Mansion

Later

 

“Hey,” Oliver walked in to see Moira taking a drink, “I’m sorry I wasn’t at the brunch.”

 

“You don’t need to apologize,” Moira put down her drink and turned to her son, “Laurel came by, told me everything. How you were trying to help the Restons. Gave me quite the tongue lashing.”

 

“She shouldn’t have done that. “Oliver sighed.

 

“Yes, she should have,” Moira walked over to Oliver, “I know you and I have had our issues, but we used to talk. Now even when you’re here, you’re somewhere else. I just…I miss my son.”

 

“I miss you to,” Oliver admitted, “I just…I’m not ready to talk about what happened while I was away. I woke every day and thought ‘How do I survive?’ It’s not easy to turn that off overnight…but I am trying mom.”

 

“I know,” Moira put a hand on his cheek, “I guess I’ll just have to learn to be patient.”

 

Starling City Police Department

Same time

 

“Okay,” Kelton said as he typed at his computer as Quentin and Hilton sat with him, “here’s the security footage from the exchange building shooting, but I’ve already swept through it.”

 

“Well, now you’re gonna do it again,” Quentin said irritated, “look, when you went through it before, you were looking for a guy in a green hood, right?”

 

“Yeah. What do you want me to look for now, a guy in a pink tutu?” Kelton asked sarcastically and the two cops looked at him unamused.

 

“Just look for anything out of the ordinary.” Quentin ordered.

 

Sighing, Kelton did as he and Hilton exchanged exasperated looks. However, while they did, Quentin saw something.

 

“Whoa, wait wait wait, go back. Ten seconds.” Quentin ordered.

 

Bewildered, Kelton did as he asked. The footage rewound to show Oliver Queen kneeling on the floor of a stair case, holding a duffel bag. Hilton and Kelton looked on in confusion as Quentin started to grin.

 

“Play that again.” Quentin ordered.

 

Roy Harper’s house, next day

Morning

 

Roy opened his door to see no one standing on the other side. Looking down, he saw a package. Confused, Roy picked it up to see no return address.  Looking around but finding no one there, Roy walked inside with the package. Walking into his kitchen, Roy picked out a knife and opened the package up. Opening it, he found a black cell phone. Next to it in the box was a note that said ‘I’ll be in touch.”

 

“Nice Oliver, real nice.” Roy snickered.

 

Queen mansion

Same time

 

Oliver walked into the sitting room to see Laurel there. Surprised, Oliver walked over to her.

 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked confused.

 

“I wanted to see that you were okay after…last night.” Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

 

“I’m fine.” Oliver said blankly and she nodded, although she didn’t look like she believed him.

 

“Ollie…I know it can’t have been easy for you while you were away…but you can talk to me, if you want.” Laurel said carefully.

 

“I appreciate that Laurel…but I can handle this on my own.” Oliver assured her an she smiled slightly.

 

“The thing about having people who care about you is that you don’t have to. The people who love you are willing to share that burden with you.” Laurel told him.

 

Suddenly, the front door burst open and the two whirled around to see Quentin and several other cops walking in.

 

“You can’t just barge in here!” Walter protested as he got in Quentin’s path.

 

“Yeah? I got a gun and a badge that says different.” Quentin said arrogantly before moving passed Walter.

 

“What the hell is going on here?!” Oliver demanded as Quentin and the cops approached him.

 

“Dad?” Laurel asked, surprised this was happening already and his eyes flashed as he saw here there before moving over to Oliver.

 

“Oliver Queen,” Quentin said as, to Moira and Walter’s shock, the police began putting Oliver in handcuffs, “you are under arrest for suspicion of obstruction of justice, aggravated assault-”

 

“Dad!” Laurel shouted but ignored her.

 

“Acting as a vigilante-”

 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Oliver demanded.

 

“And murder.” Quentin finished a victorious, vindictive look in his eyes.

 

Quentin and Hilton grabbed Oliver and began leading him out of the room. Walter got out his phone and began dialing as Moira watch in shock while Laurel and Thea exchanged a look, wondering how this would go differently this time.


	16. Divering suspicion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laurel rushes to Oliver's defense as Quentin pulls out all the stops to see him convicted. Oliver sets in motion his plan to clear his name while sending Diggle after the next target o the list.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the court episode is going to be split up into two chapters, it felt better and less messy that way. So, here’s the first half, I hope you enjoy it.

Starling City Police Department  
Morning

“Detective,” Oliver said as he sat across from Quentin in the integration room, “You hate me. I get that, but that doesn’t make me a murderer.”

“No, the security footage from the Unidac auction does that pretty well.” Quentin sneered. 

“And as I said, when I heard the shooting, I ran into the stairwell, saw a duffle, thought maybe it belonged to the shooter and saw,” Oliver gave Quentin a pointed look, “A hood.”

“And you took it home with you? Because we can’t find it. And what about harassing Adam Hunt? That just happened to take place across the street from your little Homecoming Bash?” Quentin sneered.

“Those were coincidences.” Oliver said immediately.

“No. When they pile up like that, it becomes evidence.” Quentin sneered as the door opened and an officer peeked his head in.

“His parents are here.” The officer said.

“Tell ‘em to wait.” Quentin said dismissively.

“I want to see my son!” Moira shouted before bursting into the room, Walter not far behind her.

“I’m in the middle of an integration!” Quentin protested.

“Detective Lance, I know you hate my family, but I had no idea you would go so far as to arrest my son without any grounds whatsoever!” Moira shouted.

“I have very solid grounds,” Quentin sneered as he stood up, “I have plenty of evidence.”

“Which you can present to Mr. Queen’s attorney when he gets here,” Walter cut in smoothly, “Until then, this integration is over Detective.”

“Sure,” Quentin said after a moment, gathering his things, “You have fifteen minutes.”

Oliver closed his eyes as Quentin walked out before Moira and Walter turned to him.

“Detective Lance appears to be on some personal vendetta against you.” Walter noted.

“He is. He blames me for the death of his daughter,” Oliver said and there was silence, “He also thinks I dress up and shoot people. With arrows.”

“The important thing is not to say anything until your attorney gets here.” Walter advised.

“Fine, I want Laurel.” Oliver said and the two scoffed.

“Oliver, I don’t think your ex-girlfriend can be counted on to be objective!” Moira snapped.

“She knows me better than anyone; she knows that I can never be this guy. Walter, you say Lance has a vendetta?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” Walter confirmed.

“Well, I think Laurel can get him off it. He raised her to do the right thing, which includes representing an innocent man. So mom,” Oliver looked imploringly at Moira, “please.”

CNRI  
Afternoon

“Laurel,” Laurel looked up at the expected call, “I know this is-”

“I was there, remember?” Laurel pointed out and Moira flushed as she did recall that. “Is he okay?”

“At the moment. I’m here on his behalf Moira said and Laurel raised an eyebrow, appearing confused, “he wants you to represent him.”

“I’m not sure that’s appropriate.” Laurel said, appearing hesitant to not arose Moira’s suspicion.

“I know it’s unfair to ask but, to be frank, I am desperate. He says if you won’t represent him, the he doesn’t want any attorney.” Moira said and Laurel perfectly schooled her features into a shocked expression that even fooled Moira.

“That’s suicide, he can’t do that.” Laurel said honestly horrified.

“I know, that’s why I’m here. I know it’s unfair to ask, given the circumstances, but…please. I am begging you.” Moira said.

“My own issues with him aside, I can’t let him do this. So…yes, I will represent him.” Laurel said and Moira sighed in relief.

“Thank you.” A grateful Moira hugged her.

“Don’t thank me yet.” Laurel muttered, hating what she was about to do but knowing that it was necessary.

Starling City Court house  
Later in the afternoon

“Mr. Queen, where’s your attorney?” The judged asked, noticing the vacant seat next to Oliver.

“Right here your honor,” Laurel entered, feeling her father’s stunned eyes as she took her place by Oliver’s right, “Dinah Laurel Lance your honor.”

“Welcome Ms. Lance. Mr. Queen, how do you plead?” The judge asked.

“Not guilty your honor.” Oliver said and she nodded.

“Very well, now onto the subject of bail.” The judge began.

“Your honor,” DA Spencer interrupted as she stood, “The Queen Family owns two private jets. And no amount of bail can promise Mr. Queen stays put.”

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing that the people’s case is so circumstantial,” Laurel interrupted as she got to her feet, “your honor, let’s not waste anyone’s time. You will be dismissing all charging against my client.”

“And why is that?” The judge raised an eyebrow.

“Because honestly, it is laughable how far this ‘case’ has gotten,” Laurel announced boldly as several people turned to her in shock, “this is not about justice or the law, this is about vengeance.”

“Could you elaborate Ms. Lance?” The judge asked in confusion.

“Gladly. The arresting officer, Quentin Lance, has a vendetta against my client that goes back five years. He blames Mr. Queen for the death of his youngest daughter. When Mr. Queen was presumed dead, he took his anger out on Mr. Queen’s family. Two years ago, there was a very public, drunken alternation between Detective Lance and my client’s younger sister, who was only fifteen at the time, where the good Detective unleashed a slur of verbal abuse on her. There were over a hundred witnesses, so I’m sure finding proof isn’t that difficult. And now that’s back, Detective Lance is able to focus all his anger on Mr. Queen. Less than two months ago, mere days after my client returned home, Detective Lance nearly attacked my client in front of multiple witnesses. He had to be dragged away from the scene by his partner, and was heard saying ‘did you even try to save her?’

“But there’s more than that,” Laurel said as Quentin stared at he, betrayal and anger filling his eyes, “he arrested my client without a warrant, breaking several protocols. And he has a history of alcoholism. Now, there is no evidence linking my client to the vigilante except for this video. This is not about the law or justice, this is about the fact that Detective Lance saw an opportunity to get revenge on the man he sees as his daughter’s killer and took it. The fact we are even here is, to be blunt, laughable. I move to dismiss all charges.”

“Your honor, the evidence, as circumstantial as the evidence is, it does raise some alarms. “ The prosecutor protested.

“Evidence supplied by a vengeful alcoholic.” Laurel pointed out and Quentin stared at her in disbelief.

“The prosecution has forty eight hours to come up with reasonable, non-circumstantial evidence,” The judge said after a moment, “evidence not touched by Quentin Lance. If not, then Ms. Lance, your motion to have all charges dismissed will be passed.” The judge slammed the hammer down.

“Your honor, he’s a flight risk!” The prosecutor protested. 

“Then minimize the risk. The defendant is willing to submit to home confinement and electronic monitoring through the wearing of a UKG45 administrated ankle device." Laurel said and Oliver frowned.

“No he wouldn’t." Oliver protested and Laurel shot him a look.

“Yes, he would.” Laurel said with a smile that said ‘talk and I’ll kill you’ so Oliver wisely decided to shut up.

“Sold.” The judge slammed down the hammer, to Spencer’s dismay and Laurel had to suppress the smirk forming. 

“Laurel,” Oliver growled lowly as she began gathering her things, “You know why I can’t have an ankle monitor.”

“You were either going to have a stay in jail or be under house arrest. Besides, I’m sure you already have a plan to get out of this,” Laurel picked up her suitcase and looked him square in the eyes, “you just have to make some adjustments to make it work.”

Laurel then walked out of the court room, refusing to meet her father’s eyes.

Queen Mansion  
Later in the afternoon

“Mom, it’s not that bad.” Oliver assured Moira as the two of them, along with Tommy, Thea, and Walter watched as the ankle monitor was attached to Oliver’s leg.

“Okay,” The cop said as the device was set, “this monitor has a direct line into the precinct. Stay on the property, you’re golden. Any questions?”

“Yeah, I am having a sizable get together tomorrow evening and there is a better than small chance it spills into the outdoor poor.” Oliver said causing Moira and Walter to look at him incredulously.

“Well that’s fine. You step up on the grass; we’re sending a SWAT team to forcibly subdue you.” The cop warned him.

“Thank you officer.” Walter said as he began to lead the cop out.

“A sizable get together?” Moira asked incredulously, her voice shaking with anger.

“I’m confined to this house for the foreseeable future, might as well make the most of it,” Oliver said and Moira glowered at him, “and this party is gonna be themed, I was thinking…prison? Ah, burning man meets Shawshank Redemption and the invite says ‘Come before Oliver Queen gets off!’”

“Oliver, perhaps a party isn’t a good idea, considering the circumstances.” Walter tried to reason as he walked back in to the room.

“I disagree,” Tommy and they looked over at him, “the party will let people know Oliver isn’t worried in the slightest about this. And it will infuriate the police by making them look like ideas any more than Laurel already did. And people who are angry make mistakes.”

“See, Tommy gets it!” Oliver exclaimed as they high fived.

Laurel’s apartment  
Same time

“How could you do that to me?!” Quentin demanded as he stormed into Laurel’s apartment

“I did what any competent lawyer would have done in my position.” Laurel said coolly.

“You are defending the man who killed your sister!” Quentin shouted.

“Did he put a gun to Sara’s head? Did he force her into that boat?” Laurel demanded.

“What are you saying?” Quentin sneered.

“That Oliver did not force her to do anything, Sara made a choice. Neither of them could have known what that choice would bring,” Laurel said, thinking on what had happened as a result, “Sara is not the saint you want to remember her as. She was selfish, spoiled, and cared only about herself. Oliver is not the reason she died and he is not this vigilante. Now, I’ve tried to help you move passed this, I have. But if you can’t move passed this…I’m not sure there’s anything I can do for you anymore.”

“So what, you’re giving up on me?” Quentin asked incredulously. 

“What I’m saying is that maybe you need more help than I or Pike or the people in those meetings can give you.” Laurel told him.

“You know what? I don’t need this.” Quentin sneered as he turned and stormed out, leaving Laurel staring after him.

Queen Mansion  
Later in the afternoon

“You know, when I sighed on for this, I didn’t think you’d get caught so soon.” Diggle said as he closed Oliver’s bedroom door.

“Yeah,” Oliver said sarcastically as he looked down at his laptop, “I’m not sure how I missed that security tape.”

“You wanted to get arrested?” Diggle asked trying his best to sound surprise.

“I return to Starling City, a few days later the vigilante shows up. Sooner or later, someone was gonna connect the dots.” Oliver told him.

“Okay, well, what part of your master plan is gonna get you to avoid going to prison for the rest of your life?” Diggle asked sarcastically.

“There’s more to it, but the mission comes first,” Oliver as he flipped the laptop around to show Diggle a picture of a grey haired Caucasian man, “Justin Clayborne.”

“Who’s he?” Diggle asked confused.

“The owner of Clayborne Pharmaceuticals, which recently acquired the rights to Dycloseral, which fights a particular strain of Tuberculosis. Which recently had an outbreak in Lamb Valley.” Oliver told him.

“Let me guess, soon as outbreak start, prices jacked up?” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

“Prices for Dycloseral went from ten dollars to a thousand overnight. The people in Lamb Valley, they’re working class, low income. They can’t afford this.” Oliver told him.

“And what do you plan to do about his while under house arrest?” Diggle inquired.

“I want you to shadow his movements. I want to know where Clayborne goes and who he meets with. If he catches onto you, call Roy, have him take over.” Oliver ordered and Diggle nodded.

Roy’s house  
Not long after

Roy was studying for a midterm he had next week when his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pocket, he saw it was Diggle and answered.

“Hello?”

“Oliver wants me to shadow Justin Clayborne, a real dirt bag. You wanna help?” Diggle asked.

“Do you even have to ask?” Roy grinned.


	17. The party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Oliver's party gets underway, Oliver and Diggle go after Clayborne as Laurel and Oliver reconnect. Laurel gets a surprising offer and Quentin faces t he consequences of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this, a second chapter in the same day?! Hope you guys enjoy.

Queen Mansion  
Afternoon 

“Hey, you okay? All this stuff, it’s gonna be fine, I promise.” Oliver said as he sat down across from his sister.

“Did you do this stuff Detective Lance says you did?” Thea asked as she looked her brother in the eye.

“Of course not.” Oliver said immediately.

“If you say so, I believe you. But, if you did…that would be okay to.” Thea said.

“Really?” Oliver asked, genuinely surprised.

“The vigilante, his methods are a little…extreme, but he’s done more good than the cops have all year. I may not like it, but he’s a necessary evil I say.” Thea said, planting a seed in her brother’s mind.

“Maybe.” Oliver said, careful not to show how much his sister’s acceptance meant to him. 

Merlyn Global, next day  
Same time

“You wanted to talk to me dad?” Tommy asked as he walked into his father’s office.

“Close the door Tommy,” Malcolm ordered and Tommy did so, “How is Oliver?”

“Okay, all things considered. Just waiting for the charges to be dropped.” Tommy shrugged.

“Tommy, The Hood is targeting the list,” Malcolm said as he turned around to face his son with a solemn expression, “a list of names that Robert and I made in Tempest’s first attempt to clean up the city. If he knows about the list, what else does he know about?”

“Dad, this is Oliver Queen we’re talking about. He gets in bar fights, punches out paparazzi. He doesn’t go out in a bow and arrow as some sort of dark avenger.” Tommy said, desperately trying to convince Malcolm.

“Perhaps you are right Tommy.” Malcolm said, although he wasn’t truly convinced. 

“Dad, Detective Lance has hated Oliver for five years, since the Gambit. He hates the vigilante, first sign they’re the same people, he jumps the gun. This’ll all turn out to be a big misunderstanding.” Tommy said, desperately trying to wave his father off although he knew it was unlikely.

Queen Mansion  
Night

“If you think this is what Prison is like you’re in for a rude awakening,” Diggle told Oliver as they walked through the party, “let’s go somewhere private.”

Oliver nodded and the two walked up to Oliver’s room.

“Roy followed Clayborne to his factory. Apparently, there’s supposed to be a big meeting there in a few hours.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

“The perfect time for the man in hood to show up.” Oliver said and Diggle raised an eyebrow.

“Oliver, you can’t leave this house.” Diggle pointed out.

“It doesn’t have to be me in the hood.” Oliver said giving Diggle a look.

“I see, so that’s why you through this ridiculous party. So you a hundred or so witnesses to place you here while I’m across town dressed as some Vigilante.” Diggle said true anger in his voice.

“I thought it was going to be good enough just for you to be seen in the hood.” Oliver tried to defend himself but Diggle wasn’t having it.

“Look, you may be used to lying to everyone else in your life, but I am the one person you do not lie to. We are supposed to be partners in this, equals. You can call the shots all you want, never been much of a leader to be honest, but you keep me in the loop or this won’t work. Do you understand?” Diggle said angrily and Oliver sighed.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. So, am I going to jail?” Oliver asked and Diggle shook his head.

“No man, I have a meeting to bust up.” Diggle said before he turned and walked out.

Later, Oliver was downstairs, getting a drink, when he turned around to see Laurel.

“Do we have a legal meeting, because I have friends over?” Oliver joked and she shot him an unamused look as she reached him.

“Can we talk, privately?” Laurel asked.

“You are not actually the first person to say that to me,” Oliver joked before he saw the angry look on her face, “the first was Diggle.”

Shaking her head in exasperation, Laurel followed Oliver up to his room.

“Look,” Laurel said as she turned around to face him, “I would just like to apologize for my father’s behavior the last few days.”

“You don’t have to apologize for him. He has a right to feel the way he does.” Oliver told her.

“It wasn’t just Sara Ollie.” Laurel said and he raised an eyebrow.

“What do you mean?” Oliver asked clueless.

“After Sara died, my father threw himself into his work. I think that’s why I’m an attorney, he ran to the law and I followed. But my mother couldn’t. So she left him…left us,” Laurel said and saw Oliver look down in self-loathing, “I’m not telling you this to make you feel guilty or to try and defend him, I just want you to understand.”

“Why don’t you hate me? You should.” Oliver sad in self-loathing.

“I did,” Laurel admitted, “for so long I did. But I realize that Sara made a choice. You didn’t force her to do anything, that was Sara’s choice. You need to stop blaming yourself for Sara dying. Whatever debt you owed me or my father, you’ve more than paid it with all that you’ve been through. And with what you’re doing now to help the city…”

At some point during their talk, Laurel had put a hand on the side of Oliver’s face. Neither was sure who moved first, but they were suddenly kissing fiercely. Oliver ran a hand through her dark hair as Laurel wrapped her arms around her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he carried them over to his bed.

Starling City  
Not long after

Justin Clayborne was holding a meeting when suddenly, the lights all turned out. They all looked around in confusion before He was there. The Hood jumped down, slugged on security guard, took his gun, and it was on. He fired three times incapacitating most of the guards as Clayborne’s guests fled. The Hood knocked the gun out of the last guard’s hand and struck him across the face with his bow, knocking him out as the gun fired. It hit a gas tank before them, causing a small explosion and Clayborne backed up in fear, the explosion making The Hood appear extremely terrifying.

“Justin Clayborne, you have failed this city!” The Hood said in a disguised voice as he stalked over to him.

“I-I think you got the wrong guy pal. My company only makes drugs that help people.” Clayborne stammered, trying to weasel his way out of this.

“And the people in Lamb Valley?” The Hood challenged.

“It’s not my problem some people can’t afford it.” Clayborne told him.

Snarling, The Hood slugged him. Not hard enough to knock out, but enough to cause a lot of pain. Clayborne went down, crying out as he felt his bruised jaw. He looked up and paled as he saw the barrel of a gun aimed at him.

“Your days of holding this city hostage are over. You understand?” The Hood growled.

“Okay, I get it!” He said fearfully.

The Hood tossed the gun away and started walking off.

“You have until eleven P.M. tomorrow to make this right.” The Hood warned him as Clayborne stood up.

“Or what?” Clayborne challenged, seeming to regain some of his bravo.

The Hood whirled around, notched an arrow in his bow, and fired. He meant for it to hit Clayborne in the leg, but his aim was off. Instead, it landed on the conveyor belt. However, it seemed to get the job done, as Clayborne jumped, looking afraid enough for The Hood’s liking.

“The next one will go in you.” The Hood said before he turned and walked off.

Queen Mansion, Oliver’s room  
Later

Laurel put on her shirt and the silent was penetrating as Oliver, fully clothed, sat on the bed next to her, the tension between them thick enough to cut with a knife. 

“So,” Laurel began, trying to find the words, “I…was not expecting that when I came here tonight.”

“Can’t say I was either,” Oliver admitted, “I’m sorry.”

“For what?” Laurel asked confused.

“For not stopping you. For lying to you, for cheating on you, for hurting you, take your pick,” Oliver sighed, “If I could go back and do it all over again with you, I would. I spent so much time chasing….that I didn’t realize I had a good thing right in front of me. I hurt you and I hurt your family. And I will never forgive myself for that.”

“You need to stop blaming yourself for that,” Laurel said as she reached out with her finger, grabbed is chin, and turned his head so he was looking at her, “I can’t speak for my father or mother, but if I hadn’t forgiven you, I would never have done what we just did. In some ways, I’m thankful for what you did. It made me stronger.”

Oliver opened his mouth, an incredulous look on his face, but his phone rang. Digging it out, he saw it was Diggle. Breaking away from Laurel slightly, Oliver answered.

“Man in the hood one, Clayborne zero.” Diggle told him and Oliver nodded, even though Diggle couldn’t see it.

“Hang on,” Olive said as someone knocked on the door and Laurel tensed, knowing what was about to happen, “Yeah?”

“Mr. Queen,” Malcolm’s assassin on the other side of the door said, “if you’re entertaining guests upstairs, should I have any drinks sent up here?”

Despite the tension, Laurel flushed. Oliver stood up and Laurel quickly scrambled to the other side of the room, knowing it was about to get dangerous in here. Cursing herself for getting so wrapped up in her feelings that she had put herself in danger.

“No, we’re about to head back down,” Oliver said before putting the phone to his ear, “good job, now get back here.”

Oliver hung up his phone and opened the door only to get a gun in his face. Oliver quickly grabbed the man’s hand that was holding the gun and dragged him inside, managing to disarm him. However, the man was no slouch and quickly moved for the gun. Oliver tried to stop him but it was apparent the man was skilled when he fought back.

“Help, somebody help!” Laurel cried out, playing the part of the frightened girlfriend to a T.

The two rolled of the couch as they struggled, Oliver pushing him off. Unfortunately, this put him in front of the gun, which he promptly grabbed. He stood up and took aim at Oliver only to get shot in the back twice. Quentin burst in, surveying the scene as he and Oliver stared at each other for a moment before Quentin spotted Laurel. Seeing the messed up bed, Quentin scowled before he looked away, holding his anger in check. 

Later, in the sitting room, Laurel stood in the corner, watching as her father talked on the phone while Oliver and Thea sat on the couch.

“How do you know I was in trouble?” Oliver asked.

“Because when you were fighting that guy, the ankle monitor broke.” Quentin admitted sheepishly and Laurel rolled her eyes.

“Really dad?” Laurel asked annoyed as Moira and Walter burst in.

“Are you alright?!” Moira asked frantically.

“Mom, I’m fine.” Oliver assured her and she stood up, whirling on Quentin.

“This is on you! By accusing Oliver so publicly, you’ve made him a target!” Quentin didn’t say anything, knowing she was right.

“Have you any idea who attacked Oliver?” Walter asked.

“Someone with a grudge against The Hood obviously, we haven’t identified him yet.” Quentin said before he knelt down and began removing Oliver’s ankle monitor.” 

“What are you doing?” Oliver asked seemingly confused.

“Just got a call from my lieutenant. Justin Clayborne, head of Clayborne pharmaceuticals, was attacked by The Hood tonight. Multiple witnesses put him there,” Quentin stood up and faced Moira, “in light of that, all charges against your son are being dropped.”

“I’m truly sorry for what’s happened to your family Quentin. Now would you kindly get the hell out of my house.” Moira told him.

Quentin looked over at Laurel, but her steely gaze let him know she wasn’t going home with him tonight. Sighing internally, Quentin turned around and walked out of the sitting room.

“Mr. Lance,” Quentin stopped as he heard Oliver call out, “Thank you.”

Quentin gave the barest of nods before he left.

Merlyn Global, next day  
Morning

“Did you try and have Ollie killed?” Tommy demanded as he burst into his father’s office.

Malcolm was sitting at his desk when Tommy burst in. Putting down his pen, he stood up and looked Tommy square in the eye before he spoke.

“Close the door,” Malcolm said and, glowering, Tommy did so, “what makes you think that?”

“Don’t bullshit me dad, I’ve seen that man before. He works at the Mansion! Did you try to have Ollie killed?!” Tommy demanded and Malcolm sighed.

“I had reason to believe he was the vigilante who had been targeting the list. Steps had to be taken.” Malcolm explained justified. 

“Steps? So, killing someone you’ve known since he was born, that’s acceptable to you?” Tommy demanded disgusted.

“It is regrettable, but yes. I am immensely regretful that it was a mistake on my part, but you have to realize what’s at stake Tommy.” Malcolm tried to make him understand.

“I don’t. So help me understood. What is so important that you were willing to kill my best friend?” Tommy demanded, knowing know was a perfect time to get Malcolm to confess.

“As I told you, Robert and I, along with a few others, first put together the list in an attempt to clean up The Glades,” Malcolm began, picking his words carefully, “we did this by blackmailing the worst of the worst into cleaning up their act. However, the lack of progress made me realize something: The Glades can’t be fixed, because the people there don’t want it to be. For the future of our city…they need to be wiped from the map.”

“W-what? Dad, that’s insane. Even if what you’re saying was possible, how would you do that?” Tommy asked trying to sound completely stunned.

“There is a device,” Malcolm began slowly, “that can produce a man-made earthquake machine. It is currently under construction. In about a year, it should be ready.” Malcolm said and Tommy made an effort to look more shocked.

“You want to create an earthquake? But wouldn’t that just make everything in the city worse?” Tommy exclaimed but Malcolm shook his head.

“Not if Merlyn Global, Queen Consolidated, and other companies are there to help rebuild it. At the cost of a few in the grand scheme of things, we can save the many.” Malcolm told him and Tommy simply stared, seeing just how crazy Malcolm was.

“I-I need some time to think.” Tommy said and Malcolm nodded.

“Of course Tommy. In time, I’m sure you will see this is a necessary evil.” Malcolm sat back down calmly and Tommy walked out, knowing it was just a matter of time before Malcolm offered him a seat at the table.

Queen’s mansion, Oliver’s room  
Same time

Oliver was cleaning up his room when the door opened. He turned around to see Laurel walk in. Despite everything, he smiled.

“Hey.” Oliver said as she walked over, closing the door behind him.

“Hey, I wanted to check in. I didn’t think it was a good idea to stay last night.” Laurel said and Oliver shrugged.

“Not the first time I’ve been attacked.” Oliver said nonchalantly.

“There is something concerning about how easily you just said that,” Laurel said dryly, “Look, Ollie about last night…before all the craziness-”

“It was…the best night I’ve had in a long time,” Oliver interrupted her, “but it shouldn’t have happened. What I do…it means I can’t get close to anyone. Maybe one day, when the city is finally safe, we could be together…but today is not that day.”

“Don’t use the list as an excuse not to be with me,” Laurel told him and he blinked, “maybe that would work if I didn’t know, but I do know. You don’t have to lie to me, you don’t have to keep me at a distance, the only reason you are is because you’re afraid. And I get it, after spending so long alone in this…darkness, you’ve lived in, you’re afraid of anything else. But I’m here.”

Laurel reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

“It’s your choice.” Laurel whispered in his ear before letting go and walking out, leaving him staring after her.

CNRI  
Later in the morning

“What are you doing here dad?” Laurel sighed as she saw her father waiting for her at her desk.

“How long have you been screwing him? Since he got back?” Quentin demanded angrily and Laurel scowled.

“I’m a grown woman, I don’t need to justify myself to you. But for your information, nothing happened between Ollie and me until last night. And it may never happen again, so take that as you will. Now get out, you’re no longer welcome here outside of police business.” Laurel said, having had enough.

Quentin stared at her with an unreadable expression on his face before he walked out. Laurel sighed before taking a seat at her desk. However, she didn’t get a chance to unwind before DA Spencer walked up to her.

“That seemed rough.” Spencer said before Laurel glared.

“What do you want Kate? I’m not in the mood.” Laurel snapped and Spencer held up her hands defensively.

“I come in peace Laurel. I wanted to talk to you about the hearing,” Laurel raised an eyebrow, silently encouraging her to continue, “I was very impressed with how easily you took apart the case. Although I must say, it was very cold blooded of you to throw your own father under the bus.

“I love my dad, but I love justice more.” Laurel said and Spencer smiled.

“That’s why I’m here. I’d like to offer you a job as one of my assistant DAs.” Spencer said and Laurel stared.

“Are you serious?” Laurel said stunned.

“Extremely. You don’t have to decide now, think about it, and then give me a call.” Spencer said before walking off, leaving Laurel to her thoughts.

SCPD  
Afternoon

“You wanted to see me Frank?” Quentin asked as he opened the door to Pike’s office.

“Sit down Lance.” Pike growled and Quentin sat down in the chair offered to him.

“Look, I know, I messed up.” Quentin said and Pike cut him off.

“That’s putting it lightly. We are now the laughing stock of the city! Did you know Moira Queen threatened legal action against us? Oliver Queen, the guy you just tried to send to jail for murder, is the one who talked her down. But she wanted consequences and I agree. For the next month, you are on desk duty.” Pike told him and Quentin started.

“Frank-”

“And you are now sentenced to court mandated therapy. No arguments, no loop holes, this is the bed you made. Now sleep in it.” Pike stood up and walked out, leaving Quentin to pick up the shattered pieces of his life.

Arrow lair  
Night

“You seem unusually tense.” Diggle noted as Oliver worked out his frustrations on the training dummy.

“Fine,” Oliver said as he picked up the towel and threw it over his shoulder, “So, did Clayborne comply?”

“No, time’s up,” Diggle said and Oliver moved off to leave, “Oliver-”

“I did some digging,” Oliver turned to Diggle, “Clayborn created this epidemic. He is part of the AK Desmond group. They are black-marketers who specialize in bio-weapons. What do you think they’ve been working on?” Oliver demanded.

“Weaponized Tuberculosis.” Diggle realized and Oliver nodded. 

“He had his chance Dig.” Oliver said firmly as he walked out.

Justin Clayborne’s home  
Later

The Hood burst into the building, having found it due to the tracer Roy had managed to plant on Clayborne’s car, and immediately saw a guard. Acting quickly, he drew an arrow, notched it, and fired. It hit the guard in the shoulder. The guard cried out as he fell to the floor as another one came of a door and rushed The Hood. The Hood grabbed him and threw him through a glass wall. As he sat up, dazed, The Hood jumped over and punched him in the face, knocking him out. The Hood then walked passed the unconscious guards and saw Clayborne talking to a guard.

“Kill that Robin Hood son of a bitch!” Clayborne ordered before turning and running like the coward he was. 

The guard pulled a gun but The Hood fired, getting the guard in the shoulder. As he went down, The Hood stalked passed him, his target vision only on Clayborne. The Hood followed Clayborne’s trail, seeing it led up an escalator. Multiple guards were coming down and The Hood drew two arrows, firing them and hitting two of them in the shoulder, taking them out. The Hood rushed up the other side, whirling his bow and knocking out two and throwing them down the escalator stairs. Surrounded by three guards, he pulled out an arrow and stabbed a guard in the heart before throwing the corpse down and stabbing the other two in the hearts and doing the same to them. His path cleared, The Hood continued on his journey. 

The Hood found himself on the roof. Clayborne was with two guards, running but having nowhere to run to. The Hood drew two arrows and fired, getting the two guards in the back, killing them instantly. As they fell dead, Clayborne turned around, fear written across his face.

“You gonna tell me again I failed this city?” Clayborne mocked.

“You infected the people in Lamb Valley to turn a profit!” The Hood snarled.

“You wanna make this city great again, this is how! With business!” Clayborne said, reminding the archer of another conversation two years ago, with a General in China who had used similar logic.1

“You are sentencing innocent people to death!” The Hood snarled, feeling his anger grow.

“Nobody cares about those people! I’m just thinning the heard.” Clayborne justified.

“So am I.” The Hood snarled.

Notching an arrow, he fired. It hit Clayborne in the chest, Clayborne having a look of shock and pain before he fell back into the pool, making a good splash as he did. He tried to detach himself from his kills, but Oliver had to admit, he enjoyed that one a little, he thought to himself as he turned around and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: It was pointed out to me that perhaps the reason Oliver was so trigger happy in the flashbacks of the Clayborne killing was because perhaps it brought back bad memories of the bio-attack at the end of the third year flashbacks.
> 
> Since some of you seem to have forgotten, let me remind you of something: A brainwashed Roy Harper was Prometheus in this universe, not Adrian Chase. So, this does not set in motion the rise of Prometheus.


	18. Moving on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helena begins her mission of vengeance against her father, causing Laurel to enact the plan to stop her. Laurel asks Moira for advice as Tommy moves further into Tempest and Quentin has his first meeting with his therapist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is an Oliverless one because I just couldn’t fit him in here, but I do hope you all enjoy it nevertheless.

Starling City  
Early morning 

Helena Bertinelli waited on her motorcycle, waiting for her target to appear. When he did, she sprang into action. She kicked her motorcycle into drive and felt the iron grip of her gun as she saw her target. As she got in shooting range, she pulled the trigger. The sound of thunder pierced the air and he screamed as blood poured out of him. As he went down, Helena drove off. 

Laurel’s apartment  
Morning

Laurel was wrapped in a bathrobe, drying her hair with a towel as she exited her bathroom. As she did, her cell phone rang. Throwing her towel in the hamper, she walked over and picked her cell phone of the kitchen counter.

“Hello?” Laurel answered.

“Laurel, its Roy. I think it’s fair to say Helena has started her crusade of vengeance against her father.” Roy told her.

“What makes you say that?” Laurel asked, wanting to be sure.

“Because I’m standing outside a crime scene,” Roy said as he stood away from the police, “Early this morning, someone was gunned down. The police won’t tell me anything, but one of my contacts identified him as Tony Johnson, better known as Big Time. He’s a member of the Bertinelli crime family, a big one. I think it’s time to set in motion Dig’s plan.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Laurel said as she found her clothes.

Starling City Police Department  
Later in the morning

Quentin was at his desk, doing some paper work and hating every minute of it. He was a Detective, not some damn receptionist! Quentin sighed, looking up and was surprised to see Laurel. Quentin stood up, hoping he could mend bridges.

“Laurel-Quentin began as she neared him.

“I’m here to see Pike, is he around?” Laurel swiftly cut him off, the cold look in her eyes telling him she had still not forgiven him and he deflated.

“In his office,” Quentin said and she nodded, starting to walk that way, “Laurel-”

“Don’t, just don’t. When you want to act like my father again, then you can talk. Until then, self-destruct all you want. Just don’t expect me to watch.” Laurel snapped before walking off. 

Quentin sighed as he sat down, feeling defeated.

Pike looked up as someone knocked on his office door.

“Come in!” Pike called out and was surprised when Laurel walked in. “Ms. Lance, how can I help you?” 

“Tony Johnson,” Laurel said and Pike stood up in alarm, “I think I may know who killed him.”

“How?” Pike demanded as he sat down, gesturing for Laurel to take a seat, which she did.

“A friend of mine lives in The Glades and he heard a story from an anonymous source. A few weeks ago, this source told my friend, who would like to remain anonymous as well, was told that someone within was gonna make a move on the Bertinelli crime family.” Laurel explained.

“So, you think someone within the Bertinelli mob has made a move? That’s not much to go Ms. Lance. And we need proof.” Pike pointed out.

“I wasn’t finished,” Laurel said and Pike blinked before allowing her to continue, “I started looking at known members of the organization, looking for anything that would make someone have an axe to grind with the Bertinellis. Eventually, I found something: Frank Bertinelli’s daughter Helena was engaged to Michael Staton, an FBI agent that died under mysterious circumstances.” 

“You think the daughter found out and decided to take out the mob? Her own father?” Pike said skeptically.

“You’d be surprised the kind of hatred betrayal can inspire.” Laurel said, thinking of Slade. 

“Even so, it’s just a theory without any proof.” Pike pointed out.

“Helena has a storage locker in The Glades. Why would someone as well off as Helena have a storage locker in our city’s slums?” Laurel asked and stood up as Pike frowned in thought. “It should take you a couple hours to get a warrant. I think you’ll find all the proof you need there.”

Queen Mansion  
Late morning

“Thank you for agreeing to meet me.” Laurel said as she drank the cup of tea given to her.

“It was the least I could do after all your help with Oliver’s case,” Moira said as she took a sip of her own tea, “So what can I do for you?”

“I need some advice,” Laurel admitted and Moira hid her surprise, “I’m currently not talking to my dad and my mom…well, you’re really the only one I can talk to about this.”

“What’s going on Laurel?” Moira said in a motherly voice to the woman she had hoped (and still did) she would one day be able to call daughter.1

“After the charges were dropped against Ollie, Kate Spencer offered me a job as one of her assistant DAs.” Laurel told her.

“That’s wonderful Laurel!” Moira beamed before frowning as she noticed that Laurel did not seem nearly as enthused. “Isn’t it?”

“This honestly sounds like a dream job. I know I could do a lot of good at the DA’s office. But I also know I do a lot of good at CNRI. I just…I don’t know what to do.” Laurel admitted and Moira smiled ruefully.

“You remind me of me.” Moira said and Laurel looked at her curiously.

“How?” Laurel said, not seeing the connection.

“I had this same conversation with my parents before I married Robert,” Moira revealed and Laurel was surprised, “I grew up in the Glades. I got into Starling University after working hard to get there with my grades up while working to support my parents. I caught Robert’s eye within a month of my freshmen year. We began our courtship a few weeks later and in our junior year, he asked me marry him. I was hesitant; I had never felt I deserved Robert’s attention because of where I came from, so I told Robert to give me some time. I asked my mother for advice and she told me that who I am isn’t defined by where I come from. In so many ways, you remind me of myself. I know you do a lot of good at CNRI, but you yourself said that you could also do a lot of good at the District Attorney’s office. And if you accept this job offer, it will take you farther in your career than if you stay on at CNRI. But ultimately, I think you should do what you think is right, what’s in your heart. I hope that helps.”

“It does,” Laurel smiled as the two women stood up, “Thank you Mrs. Queen.”

“Think nothing of it dear.” Moira said as the two hugged.

The Glades, storage facility  
Afternoon

“Opened it up.” Pike ordered the general manager as they and several cops stood outside a storage locker.

Grumbling, the manager unlocked it and pulled it open. As the cops stepped inside, Pike looked around, growing more and more disturbed. In the locker was a rack of guns and pistols, a motorcycle was parked in the corner, and, most disturbing of all, there was a board in the room with pictures of all Bertinelli’s big hitters on it, an giant x on Tony Johnson’s picture.

“Sir, I don’t believe this is enough for a conviction, but we have enough to bring her in for questioning.” Hilton pointed out.

“We certainly do.” Pike muttered. 

Starling City  
Same time

“So Mr. Lance, would you like to tell me why you’re here?” Dr. Anne Green said as she sat across from Quentin in the therapist’s office.

“Well, I guess it started five years ago when my daughter Sara got on a boat with my daughter Laurel’s boyfriend, who was sneaking around with Sara. The boat went down and Sara died.” Quentin said, his voice growing softer as he spoke.

“I am sorry Mr. Lance.” Quentin nodded before he continued.

“Might as well call me Quentin. Anyway, I guess I coped by turning to alcohol. A year after, my wife left me, moved to Central City. A few months ago, the boyfriend, son of a bitch that he is, turned up alive. I followed some evidence that suggested he was vigilante that turned out to be false. And now, Laurel isn’t speaking to me, I’ve been demoted to desk duty, and I’m here. All because of Oliver Queen.” Quentin sneered his name.

“How?” Dr. Green asked and he looked at her confused.

“What?” Quentin asked.

“How is it his fault? What did he do to get you here since he has been back?” Dr. Green clarified.

“It’s what he does. He uses people; he ruins lives, leaves chaos in his wake.” Quentin raved angrily.

“Before. You’re describing who he was before, in the past. Not who he is now. He made a choice to get on that boat, but what about Sara? Did she not make that same choice?” Dr. Green Asked and Quentin opened and closed his mouth several times. “You seem to blame Oliver Queen for everything that has gone wrong in your life, but other people made choices as well, including you Quentin. Everyone has to face the consequences of those choices.”

“So what, you’re saying it’s my fault the way my life turned out?!”Quentin demanded angrily.

“Not at all. But we all have to face something, I think this anger you feel at Oliver Queen is truly a cover for something else.” Dr. Green said and Quentin was floored.

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon 

“So,” Pike said as he sat across from the impassive Helena in the integration room, “any idea how all this stuff ended up in a storage locker in your name?”

“No idea.” Helena said blankly.

“Really? And that motorcycle that was bought with your money, no idea about that either? Or how those guns? Any idea about those either?” Pike demanded.

“Like I said, can’t help you out there.” Helena said with a tight smile.

“Well that’s shame. Because your father was more than happy to allow us access to your room. Guess what we found there,” Pike said as Helena palled, “a pair of race car driver gloves. That match the residue we found on the guns in that storage locker. Feel like talking now?”

“…my father had my fiancée killed,” Helena finally broke, pain visible in her eyes and in her voice, “he was shot in the back of the head. The police never caught the killer, but I didn’t need them to, I knew who had my fiancée killed. Regardless of who pulled the trigger, my father had Michael killed.” 

“I’m very sorry about that,” Pike said sympathetically as he sat back down, “Tell you what, you tell me everything you know about your old man’s dealings, help me bring him down, and I’ll try and get you a lesser sentence.”

“Jail is too good for him!” Helena said, her face suddenly changing to a cold blooded killer’s.

“Maybe so,” Pike allowed as he stood back up, “But that’s not up to us to decide. I’m truly sorry for what happened to you, for your loss, but that doesn’t give the fight to go around murdering someone just so you can get revenge.”

Pike then turned around walked out. He ran right into Hilton as he walked out.

“Sir, we just got an anonymous tip. They said that Bertinelli has a hidden vault in his office.” Hilton told Pike as he closed the door.

“How fast can we get a search warrant?” Pike demanded.

“I can have it within an hour.” Hilton assured him.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

“Dad, can we talk?” Tommy poked his head through his dad’s office door.

“Of course, come in, come in!” Malcolm stood up as Tommy walked in, closing the door behind him. “I know what I said yesterday must have been…quite a lot to take in.”

“Yeah, it was,” Tommy said truthfully before beginning to put on the performance of him life, “but I’m beginning to think you’re right. Maybe The Glades can’t be saved. Every day, more women are being murdered just like mom was. It has to stop. If this is the only way to do it…I’m in.”

“Tommy, I’m so happy to hear you say that.” Malcolm beamed as he stood up.

“But I have a condition,” Tommy said and Malcolm paused, “I want a seat at the table. If we’re gonna fix the city, I want to be a part of it, every step of the way.”

“Of course Tommy, nothing would make me happier than to save this city, side by side, as father and son.” Malcolm said as he walked out from behind his desk and embraced his son.

Tommy tensed but then returned it, knowing he had to keep up appearances. He had made this far, he was now inside Tempest, he couldn’t screw it up now.

Bertinelli house  
Later in the afternoon

“Open it up Bertinelli.” Pike ordered as he and his officers waited for Frank to open the safe.

“This is outrageous!” Frank protested.

“Either open it up or we take it with us and you spend the next few hours in a cell.” Pike warned him.

When Frank made no move to open it, Pike nodded at a few officers. They grabbed Frank and hand cuffed him. A few other officers came in and started to get the safe.

District Attorney’s office  
Night

“And in other news, Frank Bertinelli was arrested. Information is still coming in, but it seems a laptop was found in a safe that has incriminating evidence against Bertinelli.” A new anchor said as Spencer watched.

“Serves him right.” Spencer muttered.

“That makes two of us,” Spencer looked up as Laurel walked in, “Is this a bad time?” 

“No, come in, come right on in,” Spencer said as she stood up, “so, have you thought anymore on my offer?”

“I have,” Laurel admitted, “I put a lot of thought into this. I love working at CNRI, I do a lot of good there…but I think I could do more good here. So, yes, I’m going to accept the offer.”

“I’m glad to hear that Ms. Lance,” Spencer held her handout to Laurel, who shook it, “I have a feeling we’re going to do great things for this city. Together.”

“So do I.” Laurel said as she looked Spencer in the eyes, knowing how corrupt this woman was and that she had her work cut out for her.

Merlyn Global, next day  
Morning

“Welcome everyone,” Malcolm said as he started the next meeting of Tempest, “first order of business, let’s welcome our new member: My son, Tommy.”

There was a polite clapping at this and Tommy smiled politely as he looked around the table before his eyes locked with Moira’s. This was going to be interesting, Tommy mused as he saw Moira’s eyes held a look of suspicion and worry.

“Now, let’s get started.” Malcolm ordered as the meeting started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Based on her season one interactions with Laurel, Moira seemed to want Oliver and Laurel to get back together. At least that’s the vibe I got from her.


	19. Clash of the archers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stage is set for Oliver and Malcolm's first fight as Oliver investigates the mysterious other archer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it’s been so long since I’ve updated, I had problems with my land lord so I moved and I’m currently living with my Aunt until I can get enough money for a place of my own and I can’t really stream anything here, which is how I usually get access to the show when I write something based on an episode. Hopefully I will be out by the beginning of October but for now, that’s why something that has an episode is taking longer to be updated.

Arrow lair  
Night

“Nice, you’re really picking up the pace.” Oliver complimented as h e and Diggle spared.

“Could say the same thing about you. You’ve crossed off three names off your father’s list alone.” Diggle noted.

“Some of these guys have just given up now; I just need to pay them a visit.” Oliver noted.

“I see the vigilante’s reputation is starting to precede him.” Diggle grinned before Oliver nicked him lightly on the forearm, casing Diggle to wince as he grabbed the wounded arm.

“Another round?” Oliver joked and Diggle shot him an annoyed look.

“No.” Diggle deadpanned.

Oliver shrugged and walked over to the computer, tossing the knife on the desk as Diggle nursed his wound.

“I have to take my nephew over to the mall so he can tell Santa what he wants for Christmas.” Diggle mentioned and Oliver paused.

“Christmas…I didn’t even realize.” Oliver said.

“Of course not, you’ve been logging in so many Hood hours since that thing happened where you and Laurel don’t talk anymore,” Diggle said and Oliver shot him a look, “hey, I notice stuff.”

“That’s not what I meant. On the island, there was no Christmas. Every day was just ‘how do I survive?’ to do that, you had to forget things like Christmas. I remember…my dad used to throw a party ever year and would put a Christmas tree in every room…the whole place just smelled like Christmas.” Oliver smiled at happy memories.

“You’ve been working hard man. You deserve a break. Go home Oliver.” Diggle said as he stood up, walking out, leaving Oliver to his thoughts.

Starling City  
Later

First night back on the job and he has to come to a scene like this, Quentin mused as he led techier into the motel room. Both of them stared at Adam Hunt’s body lying face up on his bed, three black arrows sticking out of his chest.

“The daughter came over, used her key, found dad. Hat trick to the chest.” Quentin gestured.

“The Hood guy.” The chief sneered.

“That’s what I thought at first. But just like with Brickell, these black arrows don’t match up with his MO. And neither is the fact that The Hood took Hunt for forty million dollars a few months ago. Doesn’t make sense to kill him now, something doesn’t add up. Like I told you about Brickwell last month, we’re dealing with a copycat.” Quentin told him, unable to stop from sounding a little smug.

From behind the wall, The Hood, having followed the chief after he left the get together at the mansion, listened in and clenched his hands into fists, his worst fears being confirmed.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“So, there is a copycat,” Diggle said as he and Oliver stood in the lair, “Someone trying to frame you or call you out?”

“I don’t know,” Oliver admitted, “but he’s good. The groping on Hunt’s chest was tight, compound bow most likely. The guy is…the guys is a legitimate archer.”

“So someone who would be very particular about his choice of arrows.” Diggle noted and Oliver nodded.

“We get an arrow; we get a bead on where this guy purchased them.” Oliver said firmly.

“So what are you gonna do?” Diggle inquired.

“What anyone does when they need help Diggle,” Oliver said as he looked over at Diggle, “call a cop.” 

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon

Quentin was at his desk when a phone started ringing. He began checking his phone until he realized it was his other phone. Grumbling, Quentin answered it.

“What?” Quentin sneered.

“Are you ready to ask for help now?” The Hood asked.

“I think we can handle things just fine.” Quentin sneered.

“And how many people have to die before you realize you’re out of your depth? Think about that and call me back.” The Hood said before Quentin heard the dial tone.

Starling City  
Later In the afternoon

“So, there is no Christmas.” Oliver said as he and Thea sat across from each other in a diner.

“No, there’s not. I’m sorry I-oh god.” Thea lowered her head as she put a hand on the side of her face.

“What?” Oliver asked confused.

“Thea!” Oliver looked over to see a smiling teenager boy around Thea’s age walk over to their table.

“Hi Shane.” Thea said unenthusiastically, which was seemingly lost on Shane.

“Hey, don’t I know you from somewhere?” Shane asked as he looked over at Oliver.

“Shane, this is my brother Oliver.” Thea said and Shane’s eyes widened in realization.

“Right, you’re the guy who came back from the dead. Bet the food on the island beats whatever they’re serving here.” Shane said and Oliver smiled tightly.

“You’d lose that bet.” Oliver told him coolly.

“Shane, we’re kind of talking so could you.” Thea made a shooing option and Shane nodded.

“Right, see ya around.” Thea sighed in relief as he walked off.

“Ex-boyfriend?” Oliver asked once Shane was gone.

“Sort of. He wasn’t exactly a boyfriend but I broke whatever it was off a few weeks before you came back. He doesn’t exactly get the message. Can you please drop it?” Thea begged and Oliver gave in…for now.

“Fine. Now, you were telling me why we’re not having dad’s annual Christmas party.” Oliver said pointedly and Thea sighed.

“When you and dad disappeared, by the time Christmas rolled around none of us felt much like celebrating. So we skipped Christmas that year. And every year after.” Thea explained and Oliver sighed. 

“I knew things would be different but Christmas?” Oliver put a hand over his face.

“Hey, it’s not your fault. It’s not like you can do anything about it.” Thea pointed out.

“Yes, there is.” Oliver firmly and Thea hid a smile behind a fry she ate.

Dr. Green’s office  
Same time

“So, how are you doing Quentin?” Dr. Green asked as their appointment began.

“Well, it’s Christmas. It’s a little harder with Queen back.” Quentin admitted and Dr. Green nodded.

“I’m sure that must be difficult. How are you handling that?” She asked and he sighed.

“I haven’t gone to a bar but I’ve been tempted. It just doesn’t see fair that Queen gets to come back while my baby girl is dead.” Quentin grumbled.

“It’s not fair; nothing about the situation is fair. But you must find a way to deal with it. Is there anything you would like to discuss?” Dr. Green asked and Quentin was silent. 

“There’s something at work,” Quentin began, “there’s a case I’m working on. People are dying and the department can’t get a lead on the killer. There’s a way I can catch him…but it means throwing away just about everything I believe in.”

“I have lived in Starling City for many years Quentin,” Dr. Green said after a moment, “and I have realized that, to survive here, we must do things we sometimes don’t want to. To live in Starling City takes a certain kind of metal, a willingness to do what is necessary rather than easy. Do you possess that metal Quentin Lance?”

Queen Mansion  
Later in the afternoon

“We’re celebrating Christmas,” Oliver announced to his stunned family, “I went five years without it and Thea told me you didn’t have it either and that I’m the reason. So I thought that now, I could be the reason we have it again. I’m throwing a Christmas party.”

“Oliver?” Moira said stunned with Walter looking equally stunned.

“I know I haven’t been the son or the step son or the brother that any of you deserve. So I say we start making up for lost time.” Oliver said confidently.

“I can help with the planning.” Thea suggested and Oliver gestured over at her victoriously.

“Moira?” Walter asked as they looked over at her.

“Okay, okay.” Moira said laughing.

“You’re a good man Oliver.” Walter said and Oliver remembered Fryers saying the same thing five years ago.

“Thanks.” Oliver said with a tight smile.

“Well, let’s get to planning big brother.” Thea said as she stood p, looped her arm through Oliver’s, and walked off with him.

Starling City Police Department  
Night 

Quentin stared down at the phone The Hood gave him, DR. Green’s words replaying n his head on a loop. Then, he picked it up and walked into the hallway as he dialed the number.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Oliver was at his desk when the phone rang. Picking it up, he saw who it was and answered.

“Don’t bother trying to trace this back to me, you’ll never make it through the encryption.” Oliver warned him.

“There’s a heating vent at the corner of O’Neil and Adams. You’ll find what you’re looking for there.” Quentin said grimacing.

“It would be a bad idea to set a trap for me Detective.” Oliver warned.

“Listen, I’m trading away just about everything I believe in because it’s the only way I’ve got to catch this guy. Now you’ve got ‘til Christmas before I come after you, Copycat or not.” Quentin said before hanging p, wondering what on earth he had just agreed to.

Arrow lair, next day  
Morning

“So your friend Lance gave you a Christmas present after all.” Diggle said as he saw Oliver examining the arrow under his magnifier and Oliver hummed in agreement.

“Teflon-coated titanium blade serrated to split the bone,” Oliver said as he held up the arrow for Diggle to see, “Shaft is some type of specialized polymer, which is stronger than a typical carbon fiber. This…this is a custom job."

“Hey, what’s that?” Diggle said, pointing to a small stamp near the end of the arrow, which he knew was there from the recordings.

“It’s patented. Should give us a clue,” Oliver said as he walked over to the computers and began typing, coming up with a result shortly, “Sagittarius, that’s the company.”

“Do you have anything else?” Diggle asked and Oliver was silent as he searched.

“It was part of a bundle shipment sent to an address in the warehouse district in The Glades.” Oliver said as he brought it up on screen.

“Doesn’t it seem a little convenient to you? I mean, isn’t it a little odd how easily you found this out?” Diggle cautioned, knowing it was a trap but having a feeling Oliver wouldn’t listen to him. 

He was right.

“Not if this other archer is the only one who buys from this company. Either way, I have to face him.” Oliver said as he moved towards his bow.

Diggle sighed, knowing how this would end and hating how stubborn the archer was.

Warehouse District  
Late afternoon 

The Hood found the addressed warehouse and entered it cautiously. He found various work benches and, at the end of the room, he saw a black arrow sticking out of one. As he cautiously approached it, the door slammed behind him. He whirled around; reaching back in his quiver, but no one was there. A chill running down his spine, The Hood turned back around to see some device light up on the workbench. It had several tubes, some filled with red liquid, some with green. They were all draining into the central tube, rising to the top as a flame flickered on and off. 

Realizing what was happening, The Hood quickly turned and raced for the door. Reaching back, he grabbed an arrow, notched it, and fired. It hit the door a second before the device exploded. A second later, the arrow exploded, blasting open the steel door. The Hood jumped out and rolled, narrowly avoiding being engulfed in flames. The Hood looked up, staring into the flames in dismay, realizing Diggle had been right all along.

Queen Mansion  
Night

“Hey, you alright?” Diggle asked as Oliver walked in.

“You were right, it was a trap.” Oliver said reluctantly. 

“Oliver, maybe now isn’t the best time for a party.” Diggle said concerned.

“My family needs this, so I need this.” Oliver said as he walked over to his family.

“Oliver. Everything looks wonderful!” Moira beamed as he reached them.

“You should thank Thea; she did most of the work.” Oliver said with a proud smile at his sister.

“It was nothing.” Thea waved off.

“It was most certainly not nothing Thea.” Walter told her.

“Hey, let’s get a family photo.” Oliver suggested as a photographer walked over.

“I’ve already sent out or Christmas card.” Moira protested half-heartedly.

“This will be just for us.” Oliver told her.

Smiling, Moira agreed and the four of them took a photo. As the four them unpoised, Oliver saw Laurel walk in, looking absolutely beautiful in a red dress. Feeling his heart quicken, Oliver mumbled an excuse to his family as he walked over to her, not seeing the knowing smirks that Moira and Thea exchanged behind him and not hearing Walter chuckle.

“Hey,” Oliver said as he walked up to her, “you, um, you look beautiful.”

“Thanks, you don’t look so bad yourself,” Laurel said as she sent him an appreciative glance, “it’s not you right.”

“No,” Oliver was quick to assure her, even though she already knew who it was, “I’m working on that…so, it’s been a while.”

“Since I told you that you weren’t allowed to use your…other life as an excuse for not being with me.” Laurel remembered and Oliver grimaced.

“Yeah, you were right. I was using it as an excuse,” Oliver sighed and she looked at him curiously, “the thing is…when I was on the island, I wasn’t exactly alone.”

“You weren’t?” Laurel tried her best to act surprised and Oliver seemed to buy it.

“There was a woman there with me. We were…together,” Oliver said carefully and Laurel knew he was thinking of Shado, “And, because of a choice I made, she died.”

“I’m sorry Ollie.” Laurel said genuinely and he flashed her a grateful smile before he continued.

“Anyway, when that happened, I started thinking that I can’t live this life and be with someone I care about. I still feel that way. But I’m willing to try…with you. Because I want to be with you, it’s all I’ve wanted for the last five years.” Oliver told her and Laurel smiled.

“I want to be with you to. Baby steps?” Laurel asked and Oliver nodded smiling back.

“Baby steps. Come on, I want to show you something.” Oliver said before he began leading Laurel away.

“Tommy,” Moira walked up to Tommy in the hallway, “May I speak with you?”

“Of course,” Tommy hung up the phone, “sorry, work.”

“Do you know what your father plans for The Glades?” Moira demanded bluntly.

“I know everything.” Tommy said honestly.

“Then why would you join Tempest?” Moira demanded, not understanding at all.

“To try and stop him, from the inside.” Tommy told her.

“Tommy, it’s too dangerous. You are putting yourself at great risk.” Moira said worriedly, not wanting harm to come to the young man she loved as a second son.

“Maybe, but at least I’m doing something about it, which is more than I can say for you!” Tommy snapped angrily.

“It’s not that simple Tommy, he threatened Thea. He tried to kill Oliver…he killed Robert.” Mira admitted.

“I know,” Tommy said and Moira looked at him surprised, “which is all the more reason we should be taking him down together Moira. What’s gonna stop him from killing them anyway? Or from killing someone else’s father or mother or children? You may not care about that, but I do. And I’m going to put a stop to my father’s plan, with or without you.”

Tommy then stormed away, Moira too stunned to say a word.

Oliver and Laurel were in Oliver’s room, Oliver pulling out a small, wrapped box.

“Before the Gambit, I bought this for you as a birthday present. Better late than never, right?” Oliver joked as he handed it to her.

Laurel laughed as she accepted it. Unwrapping it, she opened the box to see it was a necklace. It was a golden circle with a bird engraved on it on a black string.1

“It’s beautiful Ollie,” Laurel said as she pulled it out, “A bird?”

“A Canary. It just reminded me of you,” Oliver said and frowned as Laurel laughed, “what?”

“Nothing, nothing. I love it.” Laurel said as she kissed him. 

“Hey,” Diggle opened the door hurriedly, “sorry to interrupt, but there’s something you need to see.”

“What?” Oliver asked as Diggle walked in and picked up the remote.

“The other archer’s taken it to the next level. He’s taken hostages.” Diggle said as he turned on the TV.

“Happy holidays, Starling City,” Read a fearful woman from a sheet of, her makeup ruined from her tears as several other hostages, all bound to chairs were visible behind her while she looked into a camera obviously held by her captor, “For the past three months, this city has been laid siege by a vigilante. But the police have been unable to bring him to justice because they lack the will to do what justice demands,” She sobbed, “I will kill one hostage every hour in the name of this vigilante until he surrenders himself to my authority.”

Diggle turned off the TV and he and Laurel looked over at Oliver. Oliver was staring at the TV, anger and dread written on his face.

“Oliver, I think you should let the police handle this.” Diggle said, knowing it wouldn’t work.

“Those people are there because of me, I have to end this.” Oliver argued.

“Ollie, this guy is clearly in another league than the people on the list.” Laurel argued.

“There wasn’t anything on the island that wasn’t twice as dangerous as this guy and I survived there for five years!” Oliver as he moved to leave.

“You don’t know that Oliver!” Diggle protested.

“What I do know is that those people will die if I don’t do something and that is not something I am going to let happen!” Oliver snarled as he stormed out.

“Why is he so stubborn?” Laurel sighed.

“This time, it could play into our advantage.” Diggle mused and she looked over at him.

“Go on.” Laurel encouraged.

Starling City  
Later

The Hood burst through the window and lanced on his knees on the floor. He stood up and walked over to the hostages, beginning to untie them.

“Where is he?” He asked.

“I don’t know.” The woman from the news report said.

“It’s gonna be okay, follow mw.” The Hood said once he had untied the hostages.

He led them down a hallway and fond a door, which heheld open for them.

“Get on to the roof!” The Hood barked and they started running.

“What about-”

“Leave him to me!” The Hood barked and she didn’t need to be told twice.

Once they were gone, The Hood started walking down the hallway and stopped as he felt a presence. The Hood turned around and saw a figure in black wearing a hood with a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back standing at the opposite end of the hall.

“Thank you for coming,” The Dark Archer said at the other end of the hall, “I knew after the warehouse, I’d have to do something big to get your attention.”

“What do you want?” The Hood demanded.

“What any archer wants: to see whose better!” 

The Dark Archer reached back for an arrow but The Hood was faster. The Hood fired but The Dark Archer dodged before firing an arrow of his own. The Hood dodged, the arrow shattering the glass behind him before The Dark Archer fired again. The Hood dodged and retreated with The Dark Archer following him.

The Dark Archer entered the room he had held the hostages in, looking around for The Hood. Looking around, he looked to the ground and, in a shattered piece of glass; he saw the reflection of The Hood, standing above him on the rafters. He whirled around and fired. The arrow knocked the bow out of The Hood’s hands. The Dark Archer fired again but The Hood ran, jumping but The Dark Archer fired, getting him in the leg. The Hood cried out as he fell to the ground. He landed on an old desk, which he used to cushion his fall. He jumped off it and picked up his bow. The Hood whirled around and fired, but The Dark Archer dodged before retreating from sight. The Hood notched an arrow before cautiously walking through the room, looking for The Dark Archer.

Who then jumped out from behind him and fired two arrows at him, getting him in the back. The Hood cried out as The Dark Archer kicked him in the back, sending him through an old wall. As The Hood tried to get up, The Dark Archer kicked him again before he punched him. Grabbing his wrist, The Dark Archer twisted it and The Hood cried out as he felt the pain of it breaking. The Dark Archer then started kicking him.

“First Brickwell,” Kick, “then Hunt,” kick, “now you!” The Dark Archer said with another kick, followed by another, “I know about the list and the man who authored it wants you dead. They call you The Hood; let’s see what you look like without it.”

As The Dark Archer reached for him, The Hood grabbed a flechette and stabbed him, as The Dark Archer stumbled back; The Hood used his bow and struck The Dark Archer across the face. He hit his head on a wall and was knocked out. Completely shaken from what had just happened, The Hood stood up and stumbled away from The Dark Archer. Using the back of the door to get the arrows out of his back, The Hood groaned in pain before limping towards a window. He crawled out it and fell, bouncing off a dumpster and landing painfully on the ground. He reached blindly until found his comms.

“Dig…help.” He said before he passed out.

Starling General Hospital  
Later

Oliver groaned as he came to. At first he didn’t remember what had happened then it all came back to him. He tried to sit up but a hand pushed him down.

“Hey, easy.” A familiar voice said, but it was not the one he was expecting.

“Roy?” Oliver blinked as the face of Roy Harper came into view.

“Interestingly enough, my house is only a mile from the sight of your fight with the other archer,” Roy said as he stepped back, “so, Oliver Queen is The Hood, who knew.”

“You brought me here?” Oliver asked and Roy nodded.

“I called him,” Diggle said and Oliver looked over at him, “Wasn’t sure I would get there in time, so I had Roy get you. Cover story is that you were in a motorcycle accident.” 

The door opened and Moira, Thea, and Walter burst in as Roy and Diggle stepped back.

“Oh, thank god you’re alright!” Moira worried.

“You look awful.” Thea said in concern.

“Thanks Speedy.” Oliver said dryly as he winced in pain.

“What were even doing out there?” Moira demanded.

“A friend of your son called. His car broke down,” Diggle stepped in, “Mr. Queen was going to give him a lift when someone pulled out in front of him. Mr. Queen, I’ve called a cab for Mr. Archer.”

“Good.” Oliver said blankly.

“Thank you Mr. Diggle.” Walter said gratefully.

“You should be thanking this man,” Diggle gestured to Roy who none of them had noticed and Thea had to contain her gasp, “he was driving by when he saw the accident. Got Mr. Queen to safety and brought him to the hospital.”

“Thank you Mr…” Walter held out his hand to Roy.

“Roy Harper Sir.” Roy said as he shook Walter’s hand.

“Thank you for saving my son’s life Mr. Harper.” Moira said as she too shook his hand.

“Call me Roy.” Roy said as he shook her hand as well.

Out in the waiting room, Tommy and Laurel were talking.

“They won’t let me see him because I’m not family.” Laurel said irritated.

“Yeah, me neither,” Tommy said before he noticed the necklace she was wearing,” Nice bling.”

“Thanks. It’s from Ollie.” Laurel said and blushed at his smirk.

“So, you two are…” Tommy trailed off suggestively and she rolled her eyes.

“We’re taking it slow.” Laurel said and Tommy nodded.

“Good, I’m happy for you two.” Tommy said genuinely. 

“So, anything on Tempest?” Laurel demanded and Tommy shook his head.

“Not yet. Malcolm won’t tell me anything about the device yet but I’m working on it. Moira knows about what I’m planning.” Tommy said and Laurel started.

“Is she a risk?” Laurel demanded.

“No, I don’t think so. But she won’t help either, she’s too afraid of Malcolm.” Tommy said and Laurel nodded after a moment.

“Okay, just keep acting like everything’s normal.” Laurel ordered and Tommy scoffed.

“I’ve kind of forgotten what that feels like.” Tommy said dryly and Laurel couldn’t help but laugh with him. 

“So have I.” Laurel said dryly.

Later, in his hospital room, Oliver stood up, limping towards the window as Diggle and Roy watched him.

“So, you know my secret.” Oliver said without looking at Roy.

“I think I’ve earned a little trust here, considering that I’ve helped you before I knew who you were.” Roy snapped and Oliver nodded.

“Maybe. But the question remains, what do you want?” Oliver asked as he turned around to face Roy.

“I want in,” Roy said bluntly, “I’ve seen this city go to crap, I’ve seen The Glades and how the people in it have suffered. I want to help.”

“You’re untrained.” Oliver noted.

“Then teach me!” Roy snapped and, after a moment, Oliver nodded, “let me get better. Then we’ll talk.” Oliver agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1: Laurel’s necklace from the Invasion! Dream sequence.


	20. Something to live for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Laurel uses her resources to find evidence of Garfield Lynns killings, Diggle asks her to help Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short, but I wanted to get Oliver’s head on straight in a separate chapter.
> 
> I would like to thank Philippe363 for his help with this chapter.

Arrow lair

Morning

 

“It’s been over a month, he’s only taught me how to hit water.” Roy complained to Diggle as they stood alone in the lair.

 

“He just had his ass handed to him by Merlyn, you know how much that messed with his head,” Diggle pointed out and Roy mumbled an agreement, “before your real training gets underway, he needs to get out of his funk.”

 

“And how do we get him out of it?” Roy wondered.

 

“I don’t think we can…but I think I know someone who might.” Diggle said as his thoughts turned to a certain lawyer.

 

District Attorney’s office

Same time

 

“That’s a nice necklace Laurel.” Spencer mentioned as she passed her at her desk.

 

“Thank you, it was a gift.” Laurel said with a tight smile as she fingered the canary necklace.

 

“Well, whoever it was that gave it to you, they have good taste.” Spencer said as she walked off.

 

“You have no idea Kate.” Laurel muttered with a slight smile as another assistant DA walked up with a file.

 

“Laurel, here’s that coroner’s report you wanted,” he said as he handed it to her, “why did you want it anyway.”

 

“It’s for a case I’m working on.” Laurel said, only half lying as she opened it.

 

As her co-worker walked off, Laurel hungrily read the report. It was the report on Leo Barnes, the first firefighter killed by Garfield Lynns. It was exactly as she thought, turncoat was covered in Turpentine, which was absent in the fire and his body temperature of death was over two hundred degrees higher than the fire. Jackpot. As she thought this, Laurel’s phone rang. She pulls it out and saw Diggle’s name flash across the screen and answered.

 

“John?”

 

Arrow lair

Afternoon

 

Oliver threw a tennis ball into the air and fired an arrow. However, he missed by a mile and it hit the wall as the ball fell to the floor, bouncing slightly. It was at this moment that Laurel walked in.

 

“Laurel, what are you doing here?” Oliver asked as he saw here.

 

“You won’t answer my calls, so I was forced to come see you in person,” Laurel said as she stopped in front of him, “The Hood hasn’t been seen in four weeks.”

 

“I’m still in recovery.” Oliver fibbed.

 

Laurel dropped her bag and lunged at Oliver. Oliver evaded the punches she threw at him before catching her and whirling around, pinning her body against the desk behind him. Suddenly, both tense as the air was suddenly thick with sexual tension. This was the closest they had been since the night they slept with each other at Oliver’s prison party. Laurel felt a surge of desire shoot through her as Oliver let her go.

 

“What did that prove?” Oliver asked as they both regained their composure.

 

“It proved that you’re fine,” Laurel said as she turned around to face him, “whatever is going on with you, it’s not physical Ollie, it’s in your head.”

 

“Nothing’s wrong with me.” Oliver denied and Laurel scoffed.

 

“Ollie, if you want a relationship with me, then you need to be honest with me. What is going on with you?” Laurel demanded.

 

Oliver turned around and walked away, Laurel waiting. After several long moments, Oliver finally spoke up.

 

“I was close to death plenty of times,” Oliver said as he turned around to face her, “but I never feared it. Because I had nothing to lose.  But when that archer almost killed me, I thought about all the people I had reconnected with since I’ve been back. Thea, my mom, Tommy…you. And I thought about how you would all react to losing me again. And that made me afraid.”

 

“Ollie,” Laurel walked over to him and put a hand on the side of his face, “Isn’t having something to live for better than having nothing? Our connections are what make us human. Your connections are why you came back, why you came home to us in the first place.”

 

Laurel’s words spark a memory in Oliver.

 

_Russia, several months ago_

_Day_

_In a deep dark cell, Oliver held a gun to his head. He couldn’t see any hope here. The Red Death had flashed before him all those he had lost, all his mistakes, all his suffering. There was no hope, none at all. Just as he was about to pull the trigger, ending all his suffering, a voice spoke up._

_“Please don’t.”_

_“I have to,” Oliver said as he looked over at Laurel before quickly looking away, “there’s no hope. All I bring to the lives of everyone I love is pain and suffering. It’s the only way to end the cycle.”_

_“And we love you for that, but you’re wrong. You give us hope Ollie. You have saved the lives of so many people, even if you don’t think so. We’re counting on you to come home. Come home to Tommy, to your mother and sister…come home to me Ollie.”_

_Oliver looked over at her but she was gone. Oliver stared at the place where she had been for a moment before he turned the gun towards the cell door and fired. The bullet hit the lock, breaking it and slightly opening the door. Oliver stood up, his entire body screaming in pain from the Red Death, before he walked over and pushed the cell open and walked out._

Now

 

“Ollie?” Laurel questioned, seeing the faraway look in his eyes.

 

“Sorry, just…remembering something.” Oliver admitted.

 

“What?” Laurel asked before she could stop herself and was met with silence, “it’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. But Ollie…having something to live for doesn’t make you weak. If anything, it makes you stronger. It’s what makes you have the will to stand up and fight. It’s what made you able to survive the encounter with that archer. Having something to live for is better than having nothing.”

 

“Yeah…maybe you’re right,” Oliver said with a thoughtful look before he smirks, “so, did you just come by to tell me to get my head out of my ass or is there something else you want?”

 

“Well, as much fun as it was, this isn’t just a social visit,” Laurel opened her bag and pulled out a file before handing Oliver a file, “I was watching the news last night and I saw this report about how a fire fighter, Leo Barnes, died on duty. But the thing is he burned two hundred degrees hotter than the fire. I thought that was weird, so I used my new job to get the coroner’s report. Ollie, his turncoat was covered in Turpentine.”

 

“You think someone is killing firemen.” Oliver said as he opened the file.

 

“Yes. And the police won’t look into it because the fire marshal runs their own investigations. Please Ollie; neither of us wants a serial killer running around.” Laurel said and, after a moment, Oliver closed the file.

“I’ll look into it.” Oliver promised and she smiled.

 

“Thank you Ollie.” Laurel kissed him before walking off.

 

“What was that about?” Diggle asked as he and Roy passed Laurel on the way out.

 

“Don’t act like you didn’t send her to me.” Oliver said and Diggle chuckled.

 

“Caught red-handed I see. I was just concerned.” Diggle said and Oliver nodded, smiling slightly.

 

“Well, thank you. Now, we have our next mission,” Oliver handed Diggle the file, “Laurel thinks someone ism murdering firemen. Could be nothing, but Diggle, I want you to keep an eye out for fires in the city.”

 

“Got it.” Diggle nodded.

 

“Roy,” Oliver picked up two steel escrima sticks and tossed them to Roy, who instinctively caught them, “nice reflexes.”

 

“Thanks. So does this mean we’ll be doing real training now?” Roy asked eagerly and Oliver chuckled.

 

“Trust me kid, by the time I’m done with you, you’ll be begging for the days when you were slapping water.” Oliver promised him.


	21. Burned

Starling City  
Night

Danny de la Vega was doing clearing the upper levels of the fire when he saw another firefighter approach.

“Hey, this is a hot spot!” Danny shouted.

The firefighter raised a nozzle and. As he was about to spray, an arrow flew and cut the cord. Danny stepped back, the prudent smell of gasoline filling the heated air as The Hood jumped down.

“Get out of here,” The Hood told Danny, who didn’t need to be told twice as the archer turned to the firemen, “Why are you killing firemen?”

Instead of answering, the firemen pulled out an axe and rushed at The Hood. The Hood easily side stepped him and whirled around, striking him in the head. The firemen stumbled back, his helmet falling off because of the blow. The Hood was momentarily taken back by the sight of the firefighter’s burned face. 

“What happened to you?” The Hood asked softly.

“They abandoned me to die.” The firemen said and the Hood understood.

“It doesn’t have to be this way. I can help you.” The Hood offered.

“Thanks…but I’ve already been burned.” The firemen said.

Taking out a lighter, the firemen lit it before putting it to the broken cord. There was an explosion of fire and the firefighter’s charred body fell to the ground. The Hood stared before turning around and walking off.

Arrow lair  
Later

“AW!” Roy groaned as his arrow completely missed the mark.

“It’s actually not bad for a beginner.” Oliver told him watching.

“So, who was that guy who ended up killing himself?” Roy asked, already knowing the answer.

“Don’t know. Someone who felt abandoned, someone who wanted revenge. When some people break, you can’t always put them back together.” Oliver said, thinking of Slade and Maseo.

“So where’s Dig?” Roy asked.

“He said something about an important meeting.” Oliver shrugged.

John Diggle’s apartment  
Same time

Diggle rolled off Lyla as both of them caught their breath.

“When’s the next time you have time off?” Diggle inquired breathlessly.

“Not for a few months. Better make the most of this.” Lyla said as she crawled on top of him and they kissed fiercely. 

Arrow lair  
Same time

“So, what now? More training?” Roy asked eagerly and Oliver smirked, amused by his enthusiasm.

“Go home, get some rest. You’re done enough training for the day.” Oliver told him.

“And what are you gonna do?” Roy asked as Oliver grabbed the list.

“Go hunting.” Oliver said and Roy grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is so short but, if he hadn’t been going through his little freak out, Oliver could easily have been able to handle Firefly.


	22. Vertigo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, with some direction from Thea, decides to go after The Count. The time travelers meet to discuss progress and make a bold decision that will have repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated. at first I wasn't sure how to handle the next few episodes then I had computer trouble. If you want the full details on that, I go into it in the fifteenth chapter of my story Arrow season six.

John Diggle's apartment  
Morning

"And so, an anonymous tip to the SCPD that the recent armored car robberies was linked to Blackhawk protection squad, it has been discovered that former sergeant Ted Gaynor has been running a robbery ring. Gaynor and his accomplices were apprehended and are being charged with multiple counts of robbery and assault. " Diggle watched a news report as Lyla walked up behind him.

"Never liked him, but never thought he would sink that low," Lyla mentioned as she looked over at Diggle, "but you practically worshiped the ground he walked on. How are you doing?"

"I guess some people don't turn to to be who you think they are." Diggle said vaguely.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Oliver frowned as he watched the news report. Gaynor was on the list. He wondered who this anonymous tipper was, but he guessed it didn't matter so long as he could cross Gaynor off the list.

"In other news, Vertigo continues to spread like a virus through The Glades. More and more people are found dead from an overdose everyday." The news caster continued as Thea walked in.

"Well, that makes you think." Thea said, seemingly thinking out loud.

"About what?" Oliver asked confused as he looked over a her.

"Uh, forget I said anything." Thea hedged.

"Thea," Oliver stood up and looked at her sternly, "what's going on?"

"Um, I guess you don't know too much about what happened while you were gone...with me," Thea said and Oliver narrowed his eyes, "Mom had Walter, but I didn't really have anyone to lean on. Laurel cut ties with us and Tommy...wasn't around because he was coping in his own way. So I guessed I started following in your footsteps. I turned to alcohol and drugs to deal with everything."

"Are you doing drugs?" Oliver asked in a dangerous voice, undertones of The Hood clear in his voice.

"No! A friend of mine overdosed a few weeks before you came back, nearly died. I guess it was a wake up call. But if I hadn't...I could easily have been one of those girls." Thea said shakily.

Oliver grabbed her in a hug and Thea buried her face in his shoulder. Oliver was thinking of his next actions as determination filled him while Thea was hoping this would be enough to send him after The Count.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

Roy groaned as Oliver hit him with the stick across the face.

"Damn, what's gotten into you?" Roy asked as Oliver lowered the sticks and walked over to the computers.

"Our next target." Oliver said as he brought up news paper articles on Vertigo.

"Vertigo." Diggle noted as he looked over Oliver's shoulder.

"It's been plaguing the city for months. The cops can't do anything, not with the corruption and lack of funding. So we're going to. First step is finding the dealer." Oliver ordered.

"His name is The Cont," Roy said and Oliver looked over at him, "friend of mine offered to hook me up with some once, I declined."

"Do yo think you can undecline?" Oliver inquired.

"Doubtful." Roy said and Oliver nodded.

"Then that leaves us with option two." Oliver said as he grabbed his shirt and put it on.

"What's option two?" Diggle asked, already knowing and Oliver smirked.

"would you like the truth or a lie?" Oliver quipped before looking over at Roy. "Come on, we're going out."

Starling City  
Later in the afternoon

"Welcome to the not so hidden headquarters of the Bratva," Oliver said as he and Roy walked in with two bags, "Roy, whatever happens, just go with it."

Roy nodded as Alexi walked over and Oliver said something in Russian.

"Good to see you to. Long time, particularly for Russian Captain." Alexi noted.

"I was trying to figure out where to put my interests. I decided on pharmaceuticals," Oliver said as he dropped the bags at Alexi's feet, "And I don't mean aspirin."

"A wise choice. Methodrone would be a good choice for you. It is the newest thing." Alexi said.

"I was thinking Vertigo. Newer thing." Oliver implored.

"Tough market, Vertigo. only one seller." Alexi noted.

"I know. I was hoping you could do a favor and arrange a meeting."

"He is a difficult man. And he does not like new friends." Alexi explained wearily.

Oliver held out his hand and Roy handed him a file. "This is everything the police have on him. Tell him its a gift."

"And where did you get this?" Alexi inquired as he opened the file.

"Lets just say I have a man in the DAs office." Oliver said vaguely.

"Very well, I will see what I can do," Alexi promised, "provided you do something for me."

Oliver nodded and Alexi looked over his shoulder, signaling to one of his men. As the man walked off, Alexi turned back to Oliver and Roy.

"It is unusual for an American to hold such a high rank within our organization, Mr. Queen," Alexi noted suspiciously, "Anatoli Knyazev, he speaks very highly of you."

"He should, I saved his life." Oliver said and Roy had to repress the 'you don't know the half of it' on the tip of his tongue.

The man Alexi had sent off was back, holding man who had been beaten bloody by the back of his shirt.

"What did he do?" Roy couldn't help but ask.

"Something I told him not to do. Now, the favor: kill this man for me, and I will believe your interest in our organization is genuine. And I will arrange a meeting with The Count." Alexi promised.

Without hesitation, Oliver walked forward and Alexi's man tossed the man to him. Roy looked away as Oliver put the man in a neck lock. Even though Roy knew what was happening, it was still a little difficult for him to watch. Once the man stopped struggling, Oliver dropped him to the floor. Alexi's man knelt down, felt for a pulse, and nodded to Lexi. Alexi looked back to Oliver with a grin and said something in Russian.

"What are friends for?" Oliver asked.

Laurel's apartment  
Same time

"Nice job Dig on that anonymous tip to the cops about Gaynor." Tommy said as he, Laurel, Thea, and Diggle sat around Laurel's living room, having am meeting on their progress.

"Thanks," Diggle nodded before looking over at Thea, "Nice job on that story. Oliver and Roy are currently meeting with the Bratva."

"Speaking of Ollie, I wanted to talk to you guys about something," Tommy said and they all looked over at him, "Now is around the time that Felicity gav him Mrs. Queen's copy of the list and you found the recording of her meeting with Malcolm. I think we need to bring Ollie into the fold."

"...Are you nuts" Thea asked sharply.

"Tommy, even with everything that happened with the Mirakuru, I think he would have a hard time swallowing time travel." Laurel pointed out.

"I know, which is why I'm not talking about time travel. I mean, let's tell him about Tempest." Tommy suggested.

"That might work," Laurel mused, "Your a member, a spy but a member, so we have actual proof."

"and I got Malcolm to confess to what he plans." Tommy said and Laurel nodded.

"Okay, I can get behind this." Diggle agreed.

"I'm in." Thea agreed.

"Okay, Tommy, tell him everything you know about Tempest." Laurel agreed as well.

Starling City  
Same time

"I'm impressed, you didn't react." Oliver noted as he and Roy walked back to the car, Oliver carrying the man's body.

"I figured you had a trick up your sleeve." Roy said as they reached the car.

"Good instincts." Oliver said as he opened the truck and put the man's body in it.

After a quick look around, Oliver touched the man's neck. The man jolted up right, very clearly alive and Roy did his best to look surprised.

"Think you can teach me that?" Roy asked eagerly.

"We'll see." Oliver grinned before slugging the man hard enough to know him out and slammed the trunk shut.

"So now what? We use our Russian friends to draw The Count out and The Hood goes all vigilante on his ass?" Roy asked as they got in the front, Roy taking the passenger's seat.

"No. The Bratva would know we used them and that relationship is too valuable. You need more than just the ability to fight Roy to do what we do, you need this to," Oliver pointed to his forehead, "you need to think. I do the meet with The Count as myself and then I follow him back to his hideout. In the meantime, we need to arrange a new identity for this guy and get him out of the city."

Queen Mansion  
Late afternoon

What's this?" Oliver asked as he walked in to see Thea, Laurel, and Tommy waiting for him.

"Hey um, we need to talk buddy?" Tommy said clearly nervous.

"Uh oh, never a good thing when you hear that. Are we are breaking up?" Oliver joked and Tommy flashed him a tight smile.

"This isn't gonna be an easy conversation buddy, so you might want to sit down." Tommy said seriously and Oliver become concerned.

"Is everything okay?" Oliver asked and Tommy let out a hollow laugh.

"No, things are pretty far from okay. God, this is so messed up,Tommy ran his hands over his face, "could you please sit down? This would be a lot easier to say if you were sitting."

"Sure buddy." Oliver sat down and Laurel walked over to him, taking his hand as Thea placed a hand on Tommy's shoulder, offering silent support to each.

"Do you remember after my mom died, how my dad left? I came to say with you guys for two years. After he came back, he was different. It only looked like he came back, but my dad died with my mom. The person who came back, who raised me, was not my father. It was someone else, a complete stranger wearing my dad's face. A monster," Tommy said and Oliver was growing concerned, "but it wasn't until before Christmas that I realized how different."

"Tommy, what happened before Christmas?" Oliver asked, not sure he wanted to know the truth but needing to know, he could tell it was bad from the look on Tommy's face.

"My dad told me the truth about Tempest. It's an organization he created with your dad and a few others to save the city. But he perverted its purpose to suit his own needs. Now, it has only one mission: To destroy The Glades and everyone in it." Tommy announced and Oliver could only stare at his best friend in shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUNNNN! So, what do you guys think? Yo know what to do.


	23. The Count

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reels from Tommy's revelation about The Undertaking as he, Diggle, and Roy go up against The Count.

Queen Mansion

Afternoon

"Tommy, do y-do you even hear what you're saying?" Oliver stammered, his mind in complete denial.

"I reacted the same way at first, but I heard the words straight from Malcolm's mouth." Tommy said wearily and Oliver stared, in complete disbelief.

"But...why would he do that? And how?" Oliver said, struggling to absorb this.

"He blames the people living in The Glades for m mother's death," Tommy said and Oliver couldn't help thinking of Slade, "as for how, Unidac Industries. They created a seismic device and Malcolm is planning to use Queen Consolidates applied science division to weaponize it, turn it into a device that can produce a man made earthquake. Then he plans to use his company along with others to rebuild The Glades as he sees fit."

"How would he use Queen Consolidated to do this?" Oliver asked before seeing the look on Tommy's face. "Tommy, I swear if you are about to say what I think you are-"

"You may not wanna hear t Ollie, but either your mom is involved, or she has a twin sister she's never mentioned who is sitting with us in those meetings with Malcolm." Tommy retorted and Oliver narrowed his eyes.

Meetings? Are you involved with this?" Oliver demanded.

"Only for the last few months. And the only reason I have is because I'm trying to gain Malcolm's trust, find out how to stop him." Tommy said.

"And you two?" Oliver demanded as he whirled on Laurel and Thea.

"Tommy wasn't sure what to do, so he came to me for advice." Laurel explained.

"And I was listening in on the door." Thea said shamelessly.

"What were you even doing there?" Oliver demanded suspiciously.

"asking Tommy for some funding for Verdant." Thea said and Oliver gave a stiff nod.

"Okay," Oliver took a deep breath before looking over at Tommy, "let pretend for one minute that I believe this. Why come to me?" Oliver asked, deciding to humor them.

"Because I know you're the vigilante," Tommy said and Oliver gaped at him, "don't worry, Laurel didn't tell me. You said he burst in and killed those guys that took us hostage. But I came to and I didn't see that. I saw two of the guys dead and you running after the third one. When The Hood struck at Hunt's penthouse across from where you told me to throw your birthday bash, wasn't hard two put two and to together."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Oliver asked, mind reeling from all the information dumped on him.

"I figured you mus have a good reason for doing this. I know this is difficult for you to hear, but I need your help Ollie. I can't stop Malcolm on my own, but with you help, we can do it. Together, we can save this city from my father." Tommy pleaded with the struggling Oliver.

Oliver opened and closed his mouth but no sound came out. His phone rang and he pulled it out, seeing Roy's name flash across the screen. Turning away from them, he answered it.

"What?" Oliver asked more harshly than he intended.

"Our Russian friends called. The meeting with The Count is tonight." Roy said and Oliver breathed in deeply, trying to calm down.

I'll be there soon." Oliver said before he hung up.

"Vigilante business?" Thea asked and Oliver swallowed his displeasure at his failure to keep his secret from two more people.

"I need to go." Oliver said briskly as he started walking out.

"Ollie," Tommy tossed a flash drive to him and Oliver caught it, "on that drive is recordings of all the meetings of Tempest since my father brought me in. I know this is a shock and you need proof, well there it is. And...I'm sorry, I didn't want it to be true either. But I have always known, deep down that my father was a monster. I just needed to hear the words."

Oliver didn't respond, simply pocketed the flash drive and walked out.

Starling Cty

Night

Oliver, Roy, and Diggle ere waiting wit Alexi and the Bratva for The Count. Oliver and Alexi were discussing The Count as Diggle and Roy exchanged a glance, both nervous. three cars rolled up and The Count got out with a few of his men. One of them walked over, searching Oliver, Roy, and Diggle before giving the signal to The Count.

"Thanks for this, but I'm not overly concerned about the SCPD. So, I hear you boys are looking to get into the feel good business." The Count said and all three men wanted to slug him.

"That's right." Oliver said with a forced smile.

"Why?" The Count inquired.

"I'm opening a nightclub. I want my customers to have a little...something extra." Oliver said smoothly.

"Well, as it happens, I'm looking to expand my brand," The Count walked back to one of his men, who was holding a silver briefcase, "wine is measured in years, the number of years it took to ferment. Vertigo i measured in lives, "the three men felt their blood biol as The Count opened the case to reveal Vertigo, "Fifty six people died to perfect this high. Believe me when I say that they did not die for nothing."

The Count closed the case and handed it to Oliver. Barely had they stepped back when police sirens blared as police cruisers rolled in, they all scattered, taking cover behind the cars as cops, Quentin among them, got out and fired at them. As The Count ran off, Roy, filled with rage at the man's roll in the death of some of his friends who had overdosed on his shit, raced after the man.

"Roy!" Oliver shouted but was forced to hang back with Diggle to avoid the bullets.

Roy, acting on pure adrenaline and rage, raced after The Count. He slugged The Count's remaining man and raced down the steps, following the drug dealer. The drug dealer turned around as Roy grabbed his arm but Roy had barely done this when The Count jammed two syringes into Roy's chest. Roy let go, stumbling back as he felt the drug entering his system.

"No witnesses." The Count sang before racing off. Roy sank to his knees, feeling fire fill his veins. Oliver and Diggle raced down and Roy looked up at them, is vision blurry.

"Tracer...tracer." Roy tried to explain.

"Don't worry about that now!" Oliver yanked the needles out of him and the two picked up Roy before rushing off with him.

Arrow lair

Later

"Its smaller than I expected." Thea mentioned as Laurel showed her and Tommy around the lair.

"It is." Laurel agreed as the door burst open.

The three turned around and Thea gasped in horror as they saw Oliver and Diggle. carrying a out of it Roy into the lair.

"What happened?" Laurel demanded in concern.

"Vertigo." Diggle supplied as he and Oliver laid Roy on the table.

"Is he gonna be alright?" Thea asked concerned as Roy twitched on the table.

"He will be." Oliver said as he started making the herb water.

Thea slowly approached the table, looking at Roy in concern. Roy looked over but didn't see Thea. Instead, he saw Talia smirking at him sadistically.

"You cannot change your destiny Mr. Harper. You are Prometheus. You are mine." Talia said before laughing insanely.

Suddenly, Roy's arm reached out and he grabbed Thea by the throat, choking her. Thea gasped for breathed as Diggle, Tommy, and Laurel pried him off the girl.

"No I'm not! No I'm not!" Roy shouted madly as Tommy and Laurel yanked Thea away from her.

Thea gasped for breathed as Diggle restrained him. Oliver rushed over and forced Roy to drink the herb tea. Roy cried out in pain before he went very still, out cold.

"Is-is he..." Thea trailed off, out of breath.

"He'll be fine," Oliver assured her before looking over at the others, "what are you three doing down here."

"They already know, they might as well know where your lair is." Laurel said unapologetic.

"It's not a, oh forget it." Oliver waved them off before moving towards his bow.

"Where are you going?" Tommy asked.

"When we found Roy with the Vertigo in his chest, he said one word: Tracer. He put a tracer on The Count before The Count injected him." Oliver said as he picked up his bow.

What are you gonna do?" Thea asked wearily.

"Exactly what you think I am," Oliver looked toward Roy with rage filling him, "put that son of a bitch in the ground."

Starling City

Later

The Hood jumped in and easily took out The Count's two men before approaching The Count on the table.

"You should've stuck to your criminal elite. I am simply giving the people what they want! I am supplying a public service!" The Count raved.

"So am I." The Hood snarled.

The Hood jumped up and, with his bow, knocked the gun and syringes out of The Count's hand. The Count stood, defenseless, as The Hood notched an arrow and took aim. However, it was at that point that Quentin, McKenna Hall, and other officers burst in.

"Put the bow down and put your hands up!" Quentin ordered.

"He deserves this!" The Hood snarled.

"Not according to the law!" Quentin snarled.

There was a tense moment s everyone wondered what would happen next. The Hood began lowering his bow, as if to put it down. Then he fired. The Arrow went into The Count's chest and he stumbled back, gasping for breath in pain and shock. The Hood surged forward, grabbed him and tossed him to the officers. Quentin caught him as they SCPD looked around, seeing The Hood gone.

"Find him!" Quentin barked.

AS McKenna and the other officers raced off after The Hood, Quentin felt for a pulse but found nothing.

Arrow lair, next day

Early morning

Roy groaned as he came to. Sitting up, he tried to remember what had happened. As he looked up and saw the others, minus Oliver, it all came back to him.

"How long was I out?" Roy asked, his throat dry.

"All night. It's morning." Diggle said and Roy nodded, noticing he was handcuffed to the table.

"Why am I handcuffed?" Roy asked confused.

"You attacked Thea, it was for our everyone's safety." Laurel explained and Roy gasped in horror.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry." Roy said remorsefully.

"It's okay, it's not your fault." Thea said as she walked over and took his hand.

"Can someone uncuff me please?" Roy asked lowly.

Oliver was at the computers, listening to the recordings Tommy had given him of the meetings of Tempest.

"We are closer to The Undertaking than ever," Malcolm said with pride, "I want to thank each and every one of you for your help in this undertaking with me."

"I think I speak for everyone here when I say we are with you Malcolm." Moira said sounding genuine.

Disgusted, Oliver paused it. Hearing footsteps, Oliver looked over his shoulder to see everyone behind him. He noticed Thea and Roy holding hands but decided to table that for the moment.

"How are you doing?" Oliver asked Roy.

"Feel like I have the worst hangover of my life, but I'll be good," Roy assured him and Oliver nodded, relieved, "and The Count?"

"In the SCPD morgue." Oliver said and Roy nodded, looking satisfied.

"How you doing buddy?" Tommy asked as he walked over to his friend.

"It's her, you were right," Oliver sighed tiredly.

"Hey," Roy walked over to them, dropping THea's hand, "could you bring up a amp of the city?"

Confused, Oliver did as he asked while Roy picked up the list.

"While I was waiting for The Bratva, I was flipping through The List, "Here," Roy flipped to the page with the symbol and held it up to the map, "This isn't a symbol."

"It's a map of the Glades," Oliver took the list and stood up, "The list, The Glades, The Undertaking, it's all connected. Before my dad died, he told me to right his wrongs. I thought he meant the list but I was wrong. It's this, The Undertaking is what I returned home to stop."

"So what we do buddy?" Tommy asked and they all waited for what Oliver's orders.

"We need to stop Malcolm. But we need all the details so we'll know just how deep this goes. Luckily, we have am an on the inside," Oliver glanced over to Tommy before looking over at the others, "This is my mission, but I can't do it alone. I need all your help to save this city from Malcolm Merlyn."

"Count me in." Roy said immediately.

"He was my father to and Merlyn killed him. Do you even have to ask? Thea sassed.

"I'm with you to until the end." Laurel said as she looked back and fourth between Oliver and Tommy.

"So when do we start?" Diggle asked.


	24. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has trouble dealing with the revelations that had been thrust upon him. Laurel asks for Olvier's help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's no confusion, This chapter picks up maybe an hour after the end of the previous one.

Car, near Queen Mansion  
Late morning

"So,Oliver said as he, Thea, and Laurel were in the car, he in the driver seat, Laurel in the passengers, and Thea in the back seat, "something you want to tell me Speedy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Thea said innocently and Laurel hid a snicker with a cough as Oliver scowled.

"I saw how you reacted when Roy was injected and you two were holding hands when you walked in. I'm not stupid Thea. So, is there something you want to tell me?" Oliver inquired and Thea winced.

"It started as me offering to buy him lunch as a sort of thank you for saving your life," Thea quickly came up with a cover, "then we started talking, texting, meeting up. And I just..."

"You like him." Oliver said, not feeling entirely happy about it.

"Yeah." Thea said quietly as the car was silent.

"Does he know?" Oliver asked and Thea blushed.

"Uh, I think so?" Thea said as she thought of the two times they had slept together, once on the Watchtower and once after saving those cops from the triad.

"If you do...then tell him. You don't want to be left with any regrets." Oliver said as he thought of Shado and Sara.

"So you're okay with this?" Thea asked hesitantly and Oliver smiled thinly.

"No one is ever gonna be good enough for you. But, you're almost eighteen and you could do a lot worse than Roy." Oliver said as they pulled into the front lawn of the mansion and Laurel noticed something.

"That's my dad's cruiser." Laurel mentioned towards the police crustier parked out front.

"What's your dad doing here?" Oliver said tense, not that either of them could blame him.

"I don't know, but only one way to find out." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

The three of them got out of the car and walked inside. They entered the sitting room to see Moira and Walter sitting on a couch with Quentin standing and McKenna Hall sitting in a chair behind them all. Laurel's heart leched upon seeing McKenna but did not let it show on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Oliver asked as Quentin looked at his daughter, an unreadable expression on his face before he looked at Oliver.

"Last night we got a call from a CI, busted up a drug deal between a big time dealer and the Russian mob. An eye witness put you at the scene." Quentin told him.

Well they're mistaken." Oliver said immediately.

"Oliver, it was me. I saw you." McKenna voiced.

"Like he said, you were mistaken. He was with me." Laurel said and all eyes turned to her.

"Doing what exactly?" Quentin demanded and Laurel flashed a tight smile.

"I really don't think you want me to go into details." Laurel said sarcastically and Quentin's expression turned stony as they all understood what Laurel was saying.

"Well, nice to see things haven't changed much." Quentin spat before he stormed out of the room.

"I apologize for the misunderstanding." McKenna said awkwardly before she stood up and walked out.

"I didn't know you two were back together." Moira said surprised but sounding pleased nonetheless.

"Well, I guess its the people closest to us who keep the most secrets." Oliver said, a steely edge to his voice as he stared right at Moira, whose pulse quickened.

"Ollie, walk me out?" Laurel asked, seeing the tension.

"Sure." Oliver said, only too happy to get away from his mother.

"Well, it's the weekend, so I'm gonna go change clothes." Tea said as she moved towards the stairs.

"And where were you young lady?" Walter asked sternly.

"I was at the club, filling out some forms when I fell asleep. I called Ollie and he and Laurel picked me up when they were out for breakfast." Thea called back as she made her way up the stairs.

Roy's house  
Same time

"Easy Roy," Diggle said as he helped Roy inside, "You got half a dose o Vertigo. Take it slow."

"I'll take it slow when Malcolm Merlyn is dead." Roy grunted, shoving Diggle off but then having to lean against the counter for support.

"Roy, what was it back then? When you attacked Thea, you screamed 'no I'm not.'" Diggle noted and Roy tensed.

"It was nothing." Roy said immediately and Diggle gave him a pointed look.

"It was obviously something Roy. Come on, level with me. What did you see?" Diggle asked and Roy was silent for several moments.

"Talia, I saw Talia," Roy said after a moment, "she was saying that I was Prometheus...that I belonged to her."

"That's not gonna happen this time Roy. We're not gonna let it." Diggle said confidently and Roy barked out a humorless laugh.

"I'm glad that you are so sure about that, because I'm not. I am constantly afraid that we will fail. That she will come for me and turn me into Prometheus like before." Roy finally said what had been on his mind for months.

"Roy, you can't let that fear control you. We know more now, we have more time than what Oliver did. Things won't turn out that way." Diggle said and Roy sighed, not believing it.

"I'm gonna go sleep off this Vertigo dosage. Just..show yourself out." Roy said gruffly before making his way to his room as Diggle watched, concerned.

District Attorney's office  
Afternoon

"Kate, you have to be kidding me!?" Laurel screamed as she slammed her hands on Kate's desk.

"He was released due to lack of evidence, there was nothing we could do." Kate Spencer said as though discussing the weather.

"I helped put him away Kate! You can't just expect me to nod and accept this!" Laurel snarled.

"Well, unless you have some new evidence that could put him away again, I don't know what to tell you." Spencer said annoyed.

Sneering, Laurel turned and walked off. Once she was far enough away, she pulled out her cell phone and dialed the first number on her contacts list.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

Oliver was sitting in his room staring at his copy of the list when his phone rang. He put the list in a drawer on his desk before answering the phone.

"Hello?" Oliver answered.

"Hey, I know you're dealing with a lot right now, but I need your help." Laurel told him.

"Anything, what is it?" Oliver asked in concern.

"Cyrus Vanch was released from Iron Heights on a technicality. He's living large in his lawyer's house. He's commuted various acts off murder, drug and sex trafficking, and a lot of other stuff. I know he's not in the book your dad made, but he's just as bad. And h can't be allowed to walk free." Laurel said passionately an Oliver was quiet as he considered his next move.

"What do you need?" Oliver asked after a moment.

"The police can't move on him without any evidence of new criminal activity." Laurel explained and Oliver was silent for a moment.

"I'll see what I can do." Oliver said before he hung up.

Starling City  
Same time

"She's back with him," Quentin said at his appointment with Dr. Green, "Laurel is back with Queen."

"And how does that make you feel?" Dr. Green asked curiously.

"Angry, betrayed, disgusted, a few other emotions I'm not going to disclose at this time," Quentin said gruffly, "she's with the man who killed her sister."

"I find it interesting that, despite our lengthy conversations on how Oliver could not have known what would happen on that boat ride, that's how you refer to him," Dr. Green noted and Quentin winced, "Could you tell me, besides the fact that Oliver Queen brought your daughter with him on that boat, you feel he killed Sara?"

"I just do." Quentin said, looking away as he felt his heart rate quicken.

"But why? You have accepted the fact he couldn't have known what would happen, so why do you still blame him?" Dr. Green asked curiously.

"Because I..." Quentin hesitated.

"Because what?" Dr. Green implored and something in Quentin seemed to snap.

"I BLAME HIM BECAUSE I CAN'T BLAME MYSELF! I HATE HIM BECAUSE I CAN'T HATE ME!" Quentin exploded.

"You blame yourself for your daughter's death?" DR. Green did not react save to ask the question.

"I'm her father, it was my job to raise her, protect her and I failed. Maybe if I had been harder on her, if I had raised her better, she would never have gone on that boat with him." Quentin said as he slumped back in his chair, defeat washing over him.

"You a parent who has out lived his child, it is only natural you would balm yourself. But you are a parent, you cannot control the actions of your child. You can only prepare them for the world you send them out into, you cannot control their actions." Dr. Green said.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

"Going out?" Thea said as she saw Oliver heading down the stairs.

"Yeah." Oliver said simply as she started following him.

"Vigilante stuff?" She asked and Oliver scowled.

"Yeah." Oliver repeated gruffly.

"Well maybe I can help." Thea said as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Thea," Oliver said as he turned around, "please stay here."

"Is there something wrong?" Thea asked confused and Oliver sighed.

"Thea, when I first came back, I wasn't going to tell anyone about my other life. I told Diggle because it was either bring him in or have him tell mom something was really up. Then Laurel found out, which fine, and I could deal with Roy knowing. But now you and Tommy know and this on top of finding out our mom is in bed with Malcolm Merlyn and planning to help him commit mass murder. I need some time to process all this, okay?" Oliver told her and Thea looked at him sadly.

"Okay." Thea said before she turned around and walked back up the stairs.

Oliver sighed, feeling a little guilty but he turned and walked out the door anyway.

Starling City  
Night

The Hood walked in the front yard and easily incapacitated the four guards before firing an arrow with a recording device. It hit the wall outside, just out of Vanch and his guest's view, hen The Hood activated it.

"So, how are you planning on getting Bertinelli's crew they should stick with you." Vanch's guest asked.

"That is a good question...but it has to be something spectacular. Something to get their attention and respect." Vanch told her.

A guard snuck up behind The Hood and The Hood whirled around, the two engaging in a fight before the guard fired at The Hood. The Hood knocked him out and fled before Vanch an his guest walked outside.

Laurel's apartment  
Later

"I wasn't able to do much, Vanch's is too heavily guarded where he's at. But I got this," Oliver handed the recording to Laurel, who took it, "It should be enough to get the SCPD to move in on Vanch."

"Thank you Ollie. I know this isn't what you usually do, so thanks." Laurel smiled at her boyfriend gratefully.

"What I usually do is blindly follow a list. Maybe this whole thing has been a mistake." Oliver sighed and Laurel looked at him in concern.

"You've been saving lives, making the city safer." Laurel argued but he shook his head.

"I've been fighting the symptoms while the disease festered. This whole time, I could've been trying to stop The Undertaking." Oliver argued.

"There's more than one way to save the city Ollie. You may not have known about The Undertaking, but you've been saving this city a little bit each day. The people on the list are the people poisoning this city, preventing people like me and my dad from doing our jobs. Malcolm Merlyn may be a psychopath, but I can understand his anger. People in this city are allowed to get away with murder, bribery, and all sorts of crimes because of the corrupt system and the people who abuse it. But thanks to you, things are changing. People are beginning to feel safe, criminals are afraid and the cops and the DAs office are finally able to do their jobs for the first time in a long time. And its all because of you. I know you started this crusade to honor your dad, but you could do more than that. Maybe your crusade could be about saving the city."

Oliver frowned, a thoughtful look on his face when someone knocked on the door. Laurel smiled at him apologetically as she pocketed the device and walked to the door. She opened it and her smile vanished, replaced by a hard look.

"Dad." Laurel said blankly.

"Hey Laurel," Quentin said awkwardly, "can I come in?"

"I have company." Laurel said stiffly, not moving an inch.

"That's okay, I was just leaving," Oliver said, stepping into Quentin's line of sight, "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Call me." Laurel said as she leaned up and kissed him.

"You know I will. Detective." Oliver nodded silently at Quentin before walking passed both Lances.

"Queen," Quentin called out and Oliver stopped as Laurel bore two holes into the back of her father's skull with her eyes, "Listen, um, since you've been back...I've been pretty hard on you."

"I deserve it." Oliver was quick to assure him.

"No, you don't," Quentin sighed as Laurel smiled, "look, you were just a dumb kid. And regardless of whether of what happened, you aren't responsible for Sara. And...what I'm trying to say is, I'm sorry for everything that I've said and done to you and your family."

There was silence in the hallway before Oliver nodded. AS Oliver disappeared down the hallway, Quentin turned and looked at Laurel, who was smiling at him for the first time in months.

"You were right, I was out of line. And I was drunk. I needed help," Quentin sighed, "so, can I come in?"

"Sure." Laurel stepped aside and he entered the apartment for the first time in months.

Queen Mansion  
Later

"Hey," Oliver said as he walked into the sitting room to see Thea watching television, "watching TV in the dark?"

"Couldn't sleep." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"Hey, look," Oliver sat down and Thea paused the TV before looking over at her brother, "I'm sorry about earlier."

"No, I'm sorry. We kind of dumped a lot on you pretty quickly. And none of us asked how you were taking it." Thea said feeling guilty.

"How about we both forget about it and just agree to move forward. We're gonna need to with what's happening." Oliver said, scowling as he thought of his mother.

"Agreed." Thea nodded, knowing what was on her brother's mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Quentin's realization feels sudden, remember he's had three months worth of therapy to get to this point.


	25. The calm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea's eighteenth birthday party gets underway as Laurel stumbles upon some stunning information regarding Mr. Blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been so long but I've run into some technical difficulties and really wasn't sure how to proceed with year one for the moment. So, I hope you enjoy this.

Arrow lair  
Late afternoon

Oliver and Roy were sparing sparing with steel escirma sticks, Oliver being silently impressed with how far Roy had come in such a short amount of time. Oliver made a feign towards the left and, when Roy moved to block it, Oliver switched direction. Roy cried out in pain as Oliver landed a hit on his face, causing him to stumble back.

"Damn, don't you ever take it easy?" Roy grumbled as he held his face and Oliver chuckled.

"No. But, you've come pretty far in less than two months. Now come on, we're gonna be late for Thea's party." Oliver said as he put the weapons down and walked over to get his shirt.

"Not sure why I have to go." Roy grumbled.

"If you're gonna be dating my sister, you better get used to it," Oliver smirked at the look on Roy's face, "Yeah, I know about that."

"And you're...okay with that?" Roy asked carefully and Oliver shrugged.

"She could do worse than you. But if you hurt her, no one will find your body. You get me?" Oliver asked dangerously and Roy was quick to nod.

"Yeah, I get you." Roy said quickly and Oliver smiled pleasantly.

"Good. Now get dressed, or we're gonna be late." Oliver ordered.

Queen Mansion  
Night

"This seems a little...I don't know, not like Thea." Roy told Oliver as they walked inside the birthday bash, which Roy noted was not unlike the one she had thrown in the recordings.

"That's the point," Oliver said and Roy raised an eyebrow, "Sometimes, playing a part throws of suspicion. Give people what they expect, they don't think anything more. Thea plays the part of the trust fund brat, my mom won't suspect she knows the truth."

"That's...pretty brilliant actually." Roy mused and Oliver smothered a grin.

The pair made their way through the crowd and saw Thea talking to Moira. Oliver's smile tightened but otherwise, there was no visible reaction. Thea brightened upon seeing them but Moira frowned as she eyes Roy.

"Mr. Harper, what are you doing here?" Moira asked in a polite but confused tone.

"Oh, I invited him." Thea covered quickly.

"I hired Roy at the club as a thank you for saving my life," Oliver cut in smoothly, "He's been a big help."

"I see," Moira said in a tone that said she didn't completely buy it but wasn't going to push the issue, "it's lovely to see you Mr. Harper."

"You as well Mrs. Queen," Roy said as she walked off, "well, she's a little ball of sunshine, isn't she?"

District Attorney's office  
Same time

Laurel was doing some paper work for a case when her father walked up.

"Hey, you stuck doing paper work?" Quentin quipped and Laurel chuckled.

"So how'd the arrest go?" Laurel asked as she looked up from her paper work.

"Without a hitch. Had to call in a SWAT team to take care of Vanch's guys, but I took a special kind of pleasure in seeing that son of a itch get cuffed." Quentin said glibly and Laurel chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. But is there a reason you stopped by?" Laurel inquired and Quentin nodded.

"Yeah. I have that file on that Mr. Blank guy you wanted," Quentin said as he pulled out the file and handed it to her, "why did you want it anyway?"

"It's for a case." Laurel said evasively, knowing she couldn't tell him she was trying to prevent a murder.

"Alright. Well, if you need anything sweetie, just call." Quentin said as he turned and walked off.

Laurel nodded absently as she opened the file. At first, there was nothing she hadn't been able to dig into on her own. Blank was a former gang banger turned hit man, joined a gang called the serpents when he was six teen. Made his first kill when he was seventeen. However, when she got to the name of his first kill, her blood ran cold. She stared at it, hoping the name would change. But it didn't as her mind tried to comprehend what she was reading.

"It-it can't be." Laurel said as she dropped the file as though it burned her skin.

However, she knew it was and could only stare at the name, the name she had known for months but a different person altogether.

Roy William Harper Senior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think of that plot twist?


	26. The Dodger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With some gentle prodding from Laurel, Oliver decides to go after The Dodger. Laurel seeks some advice from Quentin about how to handle the revelation about the death of Roy's father.

Laurel's apartment  
Morning

Laurel stirred in bed, turning over as she opened her eyes. Seeing the other side of the bed empty, she blinked before getting to her feet, throwing the covers off her body as she got out of bed. Grabbing a robe, she put it on before walking out of her room. In the living room, she saw the news on as Oliver listened it as he worked out. She would've made an appreciative remark, but the news caught her attention.

"Ken Williams recently admitted to embezzlement and fraud, returning all the money he stole from all the families involved. Mr. Williams claims this was always his intention, as he could no longer live with the guilt and shame, but sources claim The Vigilante may have had a hand in coercing Mr. Williams."

"You never stop, do you?" Laurel joked and Oliver chuckled as he got to his feet.

"While we wait for Tommy to get some Intel we can use on Tempest, the more people I cross off the list, the better." Oliver said as another report came in.

"And in other news, it appears the infamous jewel thief The Dodger has come to Starling City." The reporter said as it changed to a picture of McKenna Hall giving a statement.

"The Dodger?" Oliver frowned.

"Jewel thief from Europe. He puts explosives on the staff, makes them steal for him, and if they don't follow his instructions to the letter, sets it off. Great, now he's come to Starling City." Laurel said distastefully, knowing she only had to wait a minute for Oliver to do what she knew he would.

"You know, I think I found my next target. Roy is going to love this," Oliver mused and Laurel grimaced, the file on Mr. Blank flashing through her mind, which did not go unnoticed by Oliver, "Hey, you okay?"

"Fine. I, um, need to go. I have to get ready for work." Laurel kissed him before walking towards the bathroom, Oliver staring after her in bewilderment.

Arrow lair  
Later in the morning

Roy and Diggle were sparing with escirma sticks when Oliver came down. Oliver stopped to watch, observing the scene. Roy had come very far in just under two months of training, a lot farther than Oliver had come when Shado and Slade had first begun training him. Oliver felt a swelling of something deep in his chest. He couldn't name. Pride, he would realize later.

"Okay, that's enough for now," Oliver said as he walked in, both of them pausing in their spar as they turned to him, "we have our next target."

"Who's name we crossing off now?" Diggle asked as he and Roy put down the sticks as Oliver walked over to the computers.

"We're not crossing off any names. We have a new problem," Oliver said as he brought up a news article on The Dodger, "The Dodger. He's a jewel thief, puts explosive collars on his victims, makes them steal for him and if they disobey, he detonates the collar. He's been all over Europe and now he's come to Starling City. I'm not gonna let him take what he wants while not caring about the collateral damage. This is my city, not his jewelry store. We're gonna stop him, here and now."

Roy and Diggle exchanged glances behind Oliver's back. Laurel's plan to get him to go after The Dodger was working flawlessly, so far.

"So, what's the first step then?" Roy inquired.

"To catch him, we need to either figure out where he is or where he's gonna be." Oliver ordered.

"Well, I have an idea," Roy volunteered and Oliver looked over at him with a raised eyebrow, "Laurel's dad is on the case, right?"

"Yeah?" Oliver raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to continue.

"You got something to bug a phone?" Roy asked and Oliver smirked, seeing where he was going with this.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

"So, how is everything progressing with The Undertaking?" Tommy asked carefully as he met his father in Malcolm's office.

"Why the curiosity Tommy?" Malcolm asked a hint of suspicion in his voice and Tommy knew he had to backtrack immediately.

"I just want to make sure what happened to mom, to us, never happens again in this city." Tommy said immediately and Malcolm's eyes softened.

"I understand Tommy, I do. I will tell you more when there is more to tell, but for now, we should have a toast," Malcolm pulled out two clases and ab ottle of scotch from his desk and poured it into the two glasses, handing one to Tommy, "to The Undertaking."

"To mom." Tommy raised the glass.

"To Rebecca." Malcolm agreed and they both took a drink.

Starling City Police Department  
Afternoon

"Well, this is a surprise," Quentin said jovially as he saw Laurel walk over, "what is this all about?"

"Daddy...I need your advice." Laurel said and Quentin frowned at the distress in her voice.

"Come on, talk to me honey. What is it?" Quentin asked concerned and she sighed as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you remember that file on Mr. Blank yo gave me a few weeks ago?" Laurel asked and he nodded, still looking confused and concerned. "well, when I read it, I found out he killed someone close to a friend of mine."

"Oh," Quentin said quietly after a moment, "how, um, did they take it?"

"I haven't told them yet," Laurel admitted, "I honestly can't figure out how to tell them, how to get the words out."

"Laurel honey, you need to tell them," Quentin insisted and Laurel looked at him curiously, "if you don't, then when it comes out-and it will-it could destroy your relationship with your friend. Trust me honey, broken trust is hard to repair. You taught me that."

"Hey, Lance, we need you over here!" Another cop called over.

"Be right back sweetie." Quentin smiled apologetically before walking away.

While he went to talk to the other officer, Laurel snapped into action. Pulling out the bug, she grabbed Quentin's phone which he had left on the desk, placed the bug, and put the phone back. Quentin came back, not having seen a thing.

"Sorry about that. Did that help at all sweetie?" Quentin asked concerned and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it did. Thank you Daddy." Laurel hugged him before walking out.

Arrow lair  
Later in the afternoon

"So the bug's placed?" Oliver asked as he, Laurel, Roy, and Diggle stood in the lair.

"Yeah," Laurel nodded before looking at Roy, "Roy, can I talk to you...privately for a moment?"

"Uh, sure," Roy exchanged looks with Oliver and Diggle, both of whom shrugged, before he followed Laurel to a secluded corner, "what's up?"

"Um, well, a few weeks ago, I had my dad give me a file on everything the SCPD had on Mr. Blank. The hit man Edward Rasmus used to kill Taylor's parents," Laurel said and Roy nodded, "He gave it to me and...I don't know how to say it, so here."

Laurel reached inside her bag and took out the file before handing it to Roy. Roy cautiously took it and opened it. He was reading the file, wondering why Laurel was so nervous about this, when he saw his name. Or rather, his father's. Roy simply stared silently, not quite comprehending what he was reading. Then, without a word, he handed Laure the file and walked out of the lair without a word.

Queen Mansion  
Late afternoon

Thea was in her room, doing her homework when there was a knock on her open door. She looked up from her bed to see Roy standing in the doorway. Her excitement at seeing boyfriend disappeared when he looked up to reveal red eyes. It was evident that he had been crying, something had clearly upset him.

"I-I didn't know where else to go." Roy stammered as he walked inside.

Thea didn't say anything. She stood up, homework forgotten, and walked over, wrapping her arms around him. He buried his head in her shoulder and hugged his tightly, trying to sooth him as he cried.


	27. Laying a trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Laurel, and Diggle lay a trap for The Dodger. Roy processes the news about his father and Mr. Blank and makes a startling decision.

Arrow lair

Night

"So, this Mr. Blank killed Roy's father?" Oliver asked as he and Laurel stood in a private corner.

"Roy's father was a construction worker. He found out they were building on unstable land and a week later, he was gunned down in front of his house. Roy was by the front window, saw the whole thing happen." Laurel said and Oliver sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Where is Roy now?" Oliver asked as he looked over at her.

"I don't know, he just took off after I showed him the file. Should we go look for him?" Laurel asked but Oliver shook his head.

"He needs some space right now. We try and push him, he'll push us away, trust me. We'll look for him if he doesn't show up tomorrow afternoon, but lets give him the space he needs right now." Oliver said as Diggle walked up to them.

"We got something." Diggle said and Oliver turned to him, putting Roy out of his mind...for now.

"What do we have?" Oliver asked.

"McKenna called Lance, found a place with three people unconscious from electric shocks. A body was found point black, the guy's name was Cass Derenick. He's got quite a rap sheet." Diggle said and Oliver frowned.

"The Dodger's MO." Oliver noted and Diggle nodded.

"Darenick is a fence. Which means The Dodger will be in the market for a new one." Diggle said and Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"So we find the fence, we find the Dodger." Oliver said grimly.

Queen Mansion

Same time

"My entire life, I've thought about that day," Roy said lowly as he and Thea sat on her bad, Thea holding his hand, "My dad died, my mom spiraled into depression, left me to look after myself...and I always wondered who pulled the trigger. But I never thought I'd actually find out."

"I won't ask if you're okay...but if you want to talk, I'm here." Thea told him and he smiled slightly.

"Thank you." Roy said as someone walked in.

"Miss Thea, Diner is..oh, I did not realize you had company." Raisa said as she looked at Roy in surprise.

"It's okay, I was just leaving," Roy said as he stood up, "I talk to you later Thea."

"Yeah." Thea said as she stared after him in worry a he walked out.

Starling City

Later

SCPD had gotten a lead on The Dodger's next fence, so Oliver had tailed McKenna. The Hood stood above a building overlooking where McKenna and her team had stored a warehouse. Hearing the sounds of gunfire, The Hood notched an arrow and waited. A man fled out the back and The Hood fired. The arrow landed in front of him and he stopped. The man turned around and The Hood noted he looked very similiar to the police sketches he had seen of The Dodger. This was definitely The Dodger.

"Come quietly!" The Hood barked and The Dodger smirked.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline." The Dodger said smugly and The Hood sneered.

"Then I'm afraid you won't be going to jail." The hood told him.

The Hood fired a him again as The Dodger ducked for cover behind a corner. The Hood jumped down and began pursuing The Dodger. However, The Dodger tossed one of his explosive collars out just as it exploded. The Hood was thrown back into a fire escape and, by the time he got up, The Dodger was gone.

Arrow lair

Later

"So no luck then?" Diggle asked as Oliver walked into the lair, his hood down.

"He got away," Oliver said as he slammed his bow down onto the table, "The police and I busted it up before he could get himself paid though, so I guess it wasn't a total loss."

"I've been doing a little digging into The Dodger's record," Laurel said and Oliver and Diggle looked over at her, "He has a very specific taste in antiquity. The Ominous decade, to be specific."

"Are they any other places that sell or display items from that era?" Oliver inquired.

"I already checked, no. Luckily, we the perfect bait." Laurel looked over at Oliver, who smirked.

"Right, luckily he's so rich." Diggle quipped.

Starling City Caner Society is holding a fund raiser tomorrow night, it's the perfect time to set a trap." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"So we set a trap." Oliver agreed.

Queen Mansion, next day

Morning

"Why hello, ave you seen my son?" Moira joked as Oliver walked in and he smiled thinly.

"Sorry, the club has been busy and Laurel apartment is closer to Verdant than the mansion." Oliver lied smoothly.

"Isn't that why you hired Thea as manager.? Moira said through thin lips, her disapproval of both her children working there clear.

"Thea's been a little distracted with school since finals are coming up, so I stepped in to help out at the club. She's also been helping Roy out, he's been going through a rough time lately." Oliver lied again and Moira's eyes narrowed.

"I'm not comfortable with how close Thea seems to be becoming to this Roy. He has a checkered past." Moira said and Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"What, did you have a background check run on him?" Oliver demanded.

"When he saved your life, I wanted to know more about him, to help thank him. That's when I discovered his past. It's not very good Oliver." Moira warned him.

"Neither was mine," Oliver snapped, protective instincts coming out in full, "but I changed. You don't know Roy, you've never even had a conversation with him, so you don't get to judge him."

"You're right," Moira said, seeing she wasn't going to change his mind, "so, is there anything you'd like to talk about?"

"Yes actually," Oliver said, remembering why he was there, "there's a benefit for cancer going on tonight and I'd like to donate some jewelry. Particularly from the Ominous decade..."

Church

Same time

"I'm not really a religious person. I'm not sure if there is a god or devil or afterlife. But, I figure why not give this a shot, so here goes. Please forgive me father." Roy said in the confession booth.

"I'm sure if you are truly repentant, you will be forgiven my son." The priest said and Roy smiled thinly.

"You've got it wrong father. I'm not apologizing for what I've done. I am asking forgiveness for what I am about to do." Roy said lowly as he pulled out a worn photograph of himself, his mother, and his father, taken his last birthday before his father was murdered on their front porch.

Starling City

Night

"Something wrong?" Diggle asked as he saw Oliver pocket his phone.

"I've been calling Roy all day, nothing. I'm worried." Oliver admitted.

"He's probably still in shock, give him 'til tomorrow, then we'll go to his place and check in on him," Diggle said wisely and Oliver nodded reluctantly before Diggle smirked, "Your girl cleans up nice."

Oliver turned around and saw what Diggle was saying. Laurel walked in wearing a beautiful red dress, not sensual but showed just enough skin and hugged all the right places to be classy without being called slutty. She was also wearing the Canary necklace, the tongue tied Oliver realized. Laurel smiled as she walked up to them.

"Hey, my dad is here, so the cops are thinking the same thing we are. We've got a good signal from the tracer we put in the broach." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"Remind me to thank your girlfriend when this is over." Oliver told Diggle, who nodded with a smirk.

"I think I'll do that myself." Diggle chuckled and Oliver and Laurel gaze him looks.

"Not the time John. Wait, its moving." Laurel said as she showed them the red dot on her phone.

Oliver nodded and took off running, Diggle going in another direction as he saw the dot on his own phone. Meanwhile, Laurel rushed to the case and saw the empty case.

"Oh my god, someone's stolen the Queen family's donation!" Laurel shrieked and security rushed over and saw she was right.

"We've got a robbery in progress, lock down the building." One ordered into his radio.

As The Dodger was making his escape when Oliver tackled him to the ground, knocking the broach to the ground. The two wrestled for it before The Dodger shoved Oliver off his person. The two shot up when a shot rang out. The Dodger fell to his knees, grunting as he clutched his injured shoulder. Diggle lowered his gun as the security rushed over, restraining The Dodger. Quentin walked over, saw the situation, and walked up to The Dodger.

"I think I can handle it from here boys. Nice work Oliver." Quentin said as he cuffed The Dodger.

"Mr. Diggle is the real hero." Oliver dismissed.

"So he is. Don't let this one go Oliver, security like him is hard to find." Quentin said as he began leading The Dodger off.

"I want a lawyer." The Dodger said and Quentin rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah yeah, tell it to the judge..."

Arrow lair

Later

"We stopped a dangerous jewel thief, I call that a good night. So why are you searching for something?" Laurel said as she and Diggle watched Oliver search the lair on a mission.

"My spare quiver is gone," Oliver said after a moment, "I've been letting Roy use it while we practice, same for my spare bow. Both are gone."

"You don't think..." Diggle trailed off as they realized what Oliver saw implying.

"Roy's reckless, he's a hothead, and he just found out who killed his father. I think its a safe bet." Oliver said lowly.

Starling City

Same time

Cindy, known by he street name Sin, was walking home to her run down apartment when a guy with a gun approached, causing Sin to tense.

"Hand over all you got." He barked.

Suddenly, an arrow flew out, knocking the gun from his hand. A dark figure jumped down, whirling a bow like an escirma stick.

"Get out of here!" He barked at Sin in a disguised voice before hitting the thug across the face with his bow.

Sin did't need to be told twice, turning and running. She took cover behind a trash bin and watched as the figure punched the thug, causing him to land on his back.

"Hey, I know you! You're that vigilante!" The thug barked.

The figure walked into the light of a street lamp and Sin and the thug could see he was wrong. For one, he was shorter than The Hood. It was a male dressed in a red hoodie, the hood up cover his face so it was impossible to see it. He had a bow in his hand and a quiver on his back.

"No, I'm not The Hood." Roy said before lunging for the thug.


	28. Vengence and justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roy goes on a mission of revenge as he searches for his father's killer. Memories of his father haunt him.

_The Glades, fourteen year ago_

_Morning_

_Eight year old Roy Harper sat in front of his television, eating cereal as he watched cartoons. His father walked in, on his way to work. He smiled at Roy and ruffled his hair. Roy groaned as he halfheartedly attempted to pry the hand off his head._

_"Be good for your mother Roy. I'll be home for dinner." His father promised._

_"You said that last night." Roy said sadly and his dad smiled sadly._

_"Sorry Roy, work has been busy the last few days. Tell you what, I'll take next week off and we'll go fishing. 'Kay?" Roy's dad said and Roy flashed a beaming smile._

_"Yeah!" Roy cheered._

_Roy's dad chuckled before walking out. Food and TV forgotten, Roy went to the window that overlooked the drive away. He was waving goodbye when a car rolled up. His dad didn't see it, too busy waving a him. There was the sound of thunder Roy cried out as his dad fell to the ground, blood pouring out of him._

Starling City

Now

Roy shot up in bed, breathing heavily as the memories of that day came rushing back to him. Running a hand over his face, Roy regains control of his breathing and gets up dressed in only his jeans. Grabbing his shirt, Roy put it on and walked out into the kitchen. Sin was pouring a cup of coffee when he walked in.

"Coffee's hot." She said by way of greeting and Roy nodded.

"Thanks for letting m crash her the last few days." Roy said and Sin shrugged.

"I kind of owe you for saving my life and all that. besides, how often can you say you have The Hood's sidekick as your roommate?" Sin asked and Roy laughed lightly.

"I'm not his sidekick. To tell you the truth, I'm not sure I'm his partner anymore either." Roy mused.

"So, listen, one of my buddies got back to me," Sin said and he looked over at her with a raised eyebrow, "They don't know anything about this Mr. Blank your looking for, but I think I got a lead."

"What kind of lead?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"Apparently, this guy has a middle man. A guy who sets up all the meetings with his clients. And he's a regular at this bar downtown." Sin said and Roy was very interested in this piece of information.

"Really? Well, I think I should pay this bar a visit." Roy mused.

Arrow lair

Same time

"My dad told me there have been reports of someone dressed in a red hoodie using a bow and arrow running around The Glades at night, attacking criminals and demanding to know if they have anything on a Mr. Blank." Laurel said as she, Oliver, Diggle, and Thea stood in the lair.

"We need to find him before he crosses a line he can't come back from." Oliver said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You've killed people, you killed The Count because of what he did to Roy," Thea said and Oliver shot her a look, "I'm not saying I don't understand, just...why do you want to stop him?"

"Taking a life for the first time, it changes you speedy. I don't want that to happen to Roy. Justice and revenge are not the "same thing Speedy. If Roy kills Mr. Blank, it could send him to somewhere very dark and hard to escape. I don't want that for him and I know you don't either." Oliver said sharply and Thea winced.

Okay, you've made your point. But how do we find him? Thea asked.

"The old fashion way: We look for him." Oliver said as he looked towards his bow.

Starling City

Night

Joe Chill was exiting a bar when something happened. Iron cables wrapped around his body ad pulled him up into the air as he screamed. He was thown upon to the roof of the bar and looked up at his captor fearfully, struggling to free himself to no avail. His captor was am an holding a bow with a quiver on his back, wearing a red hoodie with the hood over his face to hide his features.

"Joe Chill, you have failed this city." Roy said in his modulated voice.

"Please don't hurt me!" Chill pleaded desperately.

"Give me he information I want and I won't have to," Roy said as he circled Chill like a shark, "You set up meetings for the hit man Mr. Blank and his clients. I want to know where."

"I don't know." Chill said fearfully.

Snarling, Roy reached into his quiver and pulled out an arrow. Notching it, he fired and Chill flinched as the arrow landed near his leg.

"It's always a different place! But there's this apartment downtown, corner of Fourth Street, room 17 on the third floor! You can't miss it!" Chill said desperately.

Roy walked over and grabbed Chill before throwing him over the ledge. Chill screamed but stopped when he realized he wasn't falling. The line in the roof was suspending him far above the ground. As Roy turned to walk away, Chill called out.

"I don't know why you're so mad. I'm just providing a public service." Chill told him.

_The Glades, fourteen years ago_

_Morning_

_Roy stared at the body bag containing his father's body being wheeled into the ambulance. His mother was by a cop, being comforted as she sobbed into his shoulder. Roy looked over as an officer approached him, sympathy in his eyes. The officer opened and closed his mouth a few times but no sound came out. Instead, the officer just sat down on the steps beside Roy and Roy saw his badge with the name Lance on it. He put a hand on Roy's shoulder and these were silent, simply sitting there, listening to the sound of Roy's mother crying as Roy stared at his father's blood on the driveway.  
_

Now

Roy picked the arrow up from the roof and whirled around. He threw the arrow and it cut the line. Chill screamed as he fell, landing on the hood of a car and the alarm went off. Roy stared as people came out to see what was happening before he turned and walked off.

Elsewhere in Starling City

Later

Mr. Blank was in his apartment, eating a steak. Suddenly, an arrow crashed through the window and soared towards him. Blank jumped back as the arrow hit the steak in the center. The window shattered as Roy burst through, firing an arrow at Blank. Blank jumped back, dodging it and landing by his bed. He reached under it and quickly pulled out a firearm. He opened fire on Roy, who jumped back and took cover behind a corner. Blank stopped, standing up.

"It's very brave of you to come here to my home," Blank said as he cautiously approached, firearm at the ready, "tell me, why have you come after me?"

"You killed my father." Roy said in his modulated voice.

"I have killed many people's fathers. You're going to have to be more specific." Blank told him, rounding the corner.

However, Roy was not there, only a audio recording. An arrow flew out, knocking the firearm out of Blank's hand. Roy jumped down from the ceiling, punching Blank across the face. Blank stumbled back, then regained himself, punching Roy before grabbing him by the front of the hoodie. Blank slammed Roy down onto the floor painfully before wrapping his hand around Roy's neck.

"Let's see what you look like without that hood." Blank said as he reached for Roy's hood.

However, Roy punched him, throwing Blank off balance. Roy then kneed him in the abdomen before kicking him sending Blank into the wall. Roy grabbed his bow and notched an arrow as he jumped to his feet, firing at Blank. Blank jumped out of the way, lunging for Roy. He punched Roy, sending him stumbling back as Blank knocked Roy's bow out of his hand. They exchanged a few more blows before Black grabbed Roy and slammed him down onto a wooden table. The table shattered and Roy fell to the table, staring up at Blank dazed.

"You lasted longer than most do against me," Blank said as picked up his firearm and aimed at Roy, "but you'll go just the same."

Just before he could pull the trigger, an arrow flew over and knocked the firearm out of his hand.

"Get away from him!" The Hood shouted as he approached, an arrow aimed at Blank.

"Now it makes sense," Black said as he stared down at Roy, "he's one of yours. You've trained him well."

Blank kicked the firearm into the air and grabbed it. Turning around, he fired at The Hood, who dodged the bullets. This gave Black the time to rush to a nearby window, jumping through it. The Hood rushed over and stared out of it, seeing no sign of Blank. Sighing, Oliver looked back at Roy, who was out cold. Arrow lair

Later

Roy groaned as he came to, his vision focusing after a moment. As he sat up, he realized he was in the lair. Oliver was the only one there, sitting in a chair next to the med table.

"How do you feel?" Oliver asked.

"I've felt worse," Roy admitted as he looked over at Oliver, "Mr. Blank?"

"Still at large," Oliver said and Roy nodded, "Roy...I get it. Blank killed your father, you want revenge. But if you go down this road, you cannot come back from it."

"Maybe I don't want to come back, ever think of that?" Roy snapped as he got to his feet. "I want justice for my father's murder."

"Justice and revenge are not the same things Roy," Oliver tired to reason with his student, "I know it feels like justice, but it isn't. Considering what we're facing, maybe now isn't the time for you to be running off half cocked on a personal vendetta."

"And this thing with Merlyn and your mother, that isn't personal!?" Roy snarled as Oliver walked over to his computers.

"Never said it wasn't," Oliver said as he began pulling something up, "which his why I have Laurel and Diggle to keep me in check. Whcih is what I'm doing with you. I want to show you my next target."

"There's only one target I'm interested in." Roy snapped and Oliver nodded.

"I think you'll be interested in this target." Oliver assured him.

Scowling, Roy walked over and looked at the screen. He was stunned t see a police sketch of Mr. Blank.

"This is what Joe Chill gave the SCPD on Mr. Blank," Oliver said as he looked over at Roy, "You and Mr. Blank have unfinished business and you can't let it go until he's dead.. Which means he is now our next target. But you follow my lead, you understand Roy?"

"Yeah, I understand. As long as he gets what's coming to him, I'll follow you through the gates of hell." Roy promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to those of you who got the Batman reference!


	29. Stopping the Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver reaches out to the Bratva for help in locating Mr. Blank. Laurel reaches out to Roy.

Queen Mansion

Morning

"Surprised to see you here. You usually avoid this place like the plague." Thea mentioned to Oliver as they walked down the stairs together.

"I need to make some appearances, otherwise mom and Walter will get suspicious. Now I need to leave before I'm late for a meeting." Oliver said as they reached the end of the stairs.

"What kind of meeting?" Thea asked curiously.

"Something that will hopefully get us some leads on Mr. Blank." Oliver explained and Thea stiffened.

"Ollie," Thea began slowly and he looked over at her, "Couldn't you, I don't know, try and talk Roy out of this-this vendetta?"

"I could but I doubt it would work," Oliver told her, to her disappointment, "Roy reminds me so much of me during those first few years that I was away. No matter what anyone says to him, no matter what happens, Roy has to see this through. Where that will take him, I honestly don't know. The best thing we can do for him is to be there for him, make him understand we are on his side in this."

Arrow lair

Same time

Roy was taking out his frustrations on a punching bag. Roy let the rest of the world fade away, focusing only on the rhythm of his fists against the bag of sand. As much as he tried, memories of the past would not leave him alone.

_Harper residence, thirteen years ago_

_Night_

_Nine year old Roy, tired, began walking down the hall for a mid-night snack. However, as he neared the kitchen, he heard voices. His curiosity getting the best of him, Roy peaked his head around the corner. His mother was arguing with a well dressed African-American man who looked barely old enough to be out of high school.  
_

_"You should think very carefully Mrs. Harper and weigh your options. Drop this case against my employers." The man said in a smooth voice._

_"And why should I take advice from a murderer?" His mom sneered, glaring at the man hatefully._

_"While you may not care about your life, you certainly must care about your son's," the man said and his mom stiffened as Roy stifled a gasp of shock, "There's been enough blood split, I would hate to have to reunite your son with his father so soon."_

_"One day you'll get what's coming to you. One day, your sins will catch up with you." Roy's mother sneered and the man smiled thinly._

_"I doubt that. Good night to you Mrs. Harper." The man said before walking out and leaving through the front door._

_After a few moments, Roy walked out from his hiding spot._

_"Mom?" Roy startled his mother as she whirled around to face him. "Who was that?"_

_"No one. Go back to bed Roy, now." His mother barked and Roy decided not to argue, simply turning and making his way back towards his room, ignoring his grumbling stomach._

Now

Roy stopped, breathing heavily as he leaned against the punching bag. Hearing the click of heels on the floor, he knew who it was without having to turn around.

"What do you want Laurel?" He demanded, still not turning around to face her.

"You haven't been showing up for Class at Starling University. Your professors are worried." Laurel told him.

"I honestly can't think about that right now. I can't think of anything besides the fact that the bastard who killed my dad is still out there!" Roy snapped as he finally turned to face her.

"I get it Roy, really I do. How do you think I feel knowing that Malcolm Merlyn is still breathing? But you can't put your life on hold Roy." Laurel tried to reason with him.

"When you gaze me that file...I remembered something," Roy said softly and she looked over at him curiously, "about a year after my dad died, my mom had finally found a judge that couldn't be bought. A cop was looking into my dad's death and it was looking good. Then one night, I overheard a conversation between my mom and Mr. Blank. I didn't know who he was but my mom definitely did. She knew he had killed my dad and she wasn't having it. Then he told her that if she didn't drop the case, he would kill me."

"Roy..." Laurel trailed off, not sure what to say.

"Needless to say, she dropped the case. Not long after, she developed her substance abuse problem. We had to move out of our nice neighborhood into The Glades, I had to go digging through trash to find food. Fell in with the wrong crowd, got into some nasty habits until my mom died, then I joined a gang," Roy said as Laurel listened silently, "Blank didn't just kill my father, he destroyed my family. Do you honestly think that I can move on with my life until I know that I got justice for my father?"

"I get it Roy, I do. But just don't lose yourself, you've seen what happens to people who lose themselves to revenge." Laurel said and Roy nodded, thinking of Helena, Slade, and Talia.

Starling City

Afternoon

"Good to see old friend. Now what can we do for you?" Alexi said as Oliver met him in the garage.

"I need someone to...take care of some business for me." Oliver said vaguely and Alexi immediately knew what he was talking about.

"You wish to have Bratva carry out a hit for you?" Alexi asked but Oliver shook his head.

"No, the target I have in mind is a little too high profile, it would draw unwanted attention to The Bratva. I was hoping that you could hook me up with a very specific contract killer: He goes by the name Mr. Blank." Oliver explained and Alexi raised an eyebrow.

"And what will you do for me in return." Alexi asked and Oliver flashed a cool smile.

"As you know, my family is very well off, which allows me access to their money and resources," Oliver tossed a bag at Alexi's feet, "that's about a million dollars, it should cover the next deal and then some. We good?"

"Allow me to count it," Alexi said as he unzipped the bag to see dozens of stacks of bills, "if it is as you say, then we shall see what I can do for you."

Arrow lair

Night

"So hopefully, we'll have a meeting with Blank soon." Oliver explained to Roy and Diggle as he suited up.

"And then what?" Roy demanded and Oliver smiled thinly.

"Then Officer Diggle busts u the deal and you and I go after Blank. Is that good with you?" Oliver demanded and Roy nodded.

"Perfect." Roy said and Oliver nodded, satisfied.

"Good. Now, I'm gonna go pay a visit to John Nickel. Do you want in or not?" Oliver asked and Roy smirked, knowing what would happen tonight.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Starling City

Later

Oliver dropped down to the floor and stood up, walking down the hall as he looked for Nickel. However, he noticing something odd: There were signs of a struggle, a lamp was knocked over and he saw a knife on the floor. Growing concerned, Oliver taped the comms piece in his suit.

"Roy, is there anything odd out there?" He asked.

Outside, Joseph Faulk was putting the bound and gagged John Nickel into the back of his truck when an arrow pierced his shoulder. He cried out in pain as he went down, Roy lowering his bow.

"Yeah, I think you're gonna want to see this." Roy told him over his comms.

Starling City Police Department

Later

"Assault, breaking and entering, attempted kidnapping with intent, you're in big trouble Mr. Faulk," Laurel said as she sat across from Faulk in the interrogation room, "so, why'd you do it?"

"Someone needs to save this city from scum like John Nickel." Faulk said and Laurel raised an eyebrow.

"Most people would try to work with the cops, but you just go right for the kill." Laurel noted.

"And when was the last time the cops in this city helped the people in The Glades? The Hood showed me that we can't rely on the system, we have to take justice into our own hands. My wife was murdered and the system did nothing! The Hood and I, we're the only ones that can save this city!" Faulk ranted and Laurel stared at him, almost pitying him, trapped in his delusions. Almost.

"I'll take that as your confession." Laurel told him.

From behind the glass, Oliver watched this as Quentin walked up next to him.

"You two got a date or something?" Quentin asked and Oliver shook his head.

"No, I just like seeing her at work." Oliver said as he gazed over at Faulk.

"It's kind of sad. He could've done some good for this city, but instead he turned his attention to crime." Quentin sighed and Oliver nodded as his phone rang.

"Excuse me," Oliver stepped away before answering, "Hello?"

"We have arranged a meeting with this Mr. Blank." Alexi said and Oliver tensed.

"When and where?" Oliver demanded.

"Tomorrow night at the Starling City Docks, ten o' clock. Do not be late." Alexi told him before the line went dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to stop it there but I promise, next chapter we will get the true confrontation between Roy and Mr. Blank.


	30. Roy's reckoning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver, Roy, and Diggle head to face Mr. Blank as Oliver gives Roy a gift and advice on how to deal with the darkness inside himself.

Verdant  
Night

Roy stood in the booming club, nursing a drink at the bar. He had to admit that his girlfriend knew how to have a good time. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear, he mused as Thea walked up to him at the bar.

"Hey, are you sure you should be drinking?" Thea asked concerned and he shrugged.

"It's water." Roy said dryly and noticed she seemed relieved.

"I just...I don't think you should drink tonight." Thea said concerned and Roy smiled thinly.

"Trust me, I'm not," Roy assured her and hey were silent, the booming club music and the chatter of customers the only sound between them, "Look, I um, I'm sorry if I worried you when I took off. last week."

"You did but I get it," Thea said as she stepped closer to him, "Honestly, if I'd found out about The Gambit when I'd been here, I don't know what I would've done. Just...if you ever need to talk to someone, I'm here."

"I know, thanks," Roy's phone went off and he pulled it out, "Your brother wants to see me downstairs, I gotta go."

"Roy," Thea put a hand on his shoulder, "just...whatever happens, you are still you and you still have all of us. Don't forget that, okay?"

Roy nodded before walking off, Thea watching him worriedly. From a distance, Moira, who had come to check her children's work on the club, frowned. It was clear that Thea's relationship with this young man was much closer than she had realized. And she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey, you wanted to see me?" Roy asked as he walked down into the lair, Oliver waiting for him with a long, rectangular box on the table.

"Yeah, it's almost time. We need to get ready," Oliver said as Roy approached him, "but first, I have something for you."

"What?" Roy asked curiously as Oliver began unlocking the locks on the box.

"Someone very important to me once said that everyone has a shadow inside themselves. We all have light and darkness inside us, sometimes that darkness scares us, as I know yours scares you," Oliver said and Roy looked away, "which is why we must channel that darkness into a force for good. At times, we must become someone else. Something else."

Oliver opened up the box and Roy looked inside it.

Diggle's apartment  
Same time

"Well I do love a man in uniform," Lyla said slyly, eying Diggle as he put on the police uniform, "so why did you need me to get you a police cruiser again?"

"If I tell you, I'll have to kill you." Diggle joked and Lyla laughed as she shook her head in amusement.

"Well, You look a good fake cop." Lyla said as Diggle put on a fake beard and mustache.

Starling City Docks  
Later

Oliver stood with Alexi as a black limo rolled up. Oliver tensed as it shut off and the car door opened. A well dressed African American man, maybe a little older than Oliver got out and closed the door. Oliver knew that this was Mr. Blank.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Queen." Blank said as he walked up to Oliver.

"Let's dispense with these pleasantries and get down to business, shall we?" Oliver smiled thinly. "I have a high profile target that I would you to...take care of. Can you do it or not? Has this simply been a waste of Bratva resources?"

"Give me the name, I'll take care of whoever you want dead." Blank said confidently.

I'll bet you would, Oliver thought murderously. Oliver opened his mouth, as though to give the name, but then all hell broke loose.

Police Sirens blared as Diggle rolled up in his cruiser.

"Get on the ground now!" Do it!" Diggle barked as he got out in his uniform and fake beard, aiming his gun at Blank.

Blank pulled out a gun and opened fire a Diggle. Diggle took cover behind the cruiser as a fire fight broke out. Oliver grabbed Alexi and quickly ran with him, getting him to his car.

"Go, go go!" Oliver shouted as the driver, who nodded as Oliver slammed the door shut.

The driver of Alexi's car drove off as Oliver turned back to the fight. Diggle realized he was out of bullets and Blank smirked as he lowered his own gun. "Lately, it seems like everyone wants me dead Mr. Queen," Blank told Oliver, "still sure you want my services?"

Before Oliver could respond, a red arrow hit the ground a few feet from Blank's foot. As Blank looked at it, it went off in an explosion of sparks, sending Blank to the ground. Blank stood up as an individual landed on the roof of a cop car. He aimed a red bow with a red arrow notched in it. He was wearing a similiar uniform to that of The Hood, Blank noted.

"Mr. Blank, you have failed this city." Roy told him coldly.

"We'll see about that." Blank said before turning his gun on Roy and opening fire.

Roy dodged the bullets and rushed forward, firing at Blank. Blank dodged and swung his hist at Roy but Roy dodged, delivering a kick to Blank's chest.

While this was going on, Oliver rushed over to Diggle behind the cruiser. Diggle reached inside and pulled out a duffle bag, which he then handed to Oliver. Oliver unzipped it, revealing his suit inside.

Roy and Blank exchange blows, Blank grabbing Roy and throwing him to the ground before pulling out his gun. However, Roy dodged the bullets before a well aimed kicked knocked Blank off his feet. Roy pulled out a knife and threw it at Blank as they both jumped up. Blank dodged and pulled out another pistol, opening fire on Roy. Roy dodged it and then got in close, grabbing Blank by the arm and tossing hm to the ground, disarming him in the process. Blank stilled, eying the gun that Roy was aiming at him.

"Is this the same gun you used to kill Roy Harper fourteen years ago?" Roy demanded and Blank's eyes widened in realization.

"Ah, now I see. You may be wearing a new suit, but its clear you're him. You're his son, huh? No, that's not the gun I shot him with," Blank told him and Roy stiffened, making no move for several moment, "you've never killed before, have you?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Roy demanded.

"Killing is not as easy as it looks. It takes something from you each time you take a life. Are you ready to deal with that Mr. Harper?" Blank questioned.

As Roy hesitated, Blank struck. He jumped up, knocking the gun out of Roy's hands, and punched him. As Roy stumbled back, Blank grabbed him by his throat and slammed him down onto the docks wooden frame. Grabbing the gun, he aimed at Roy once more.

"It looks like you'll be reunited with your father sooner than you thought." Blank told him.

However, before Blank could pull the trigger, an arrow flew out and knocked the gun out of his hand. Blank looked over to see The Hood aiming an arrow at him.

"Get away from him!" The Hood barked.

Taking advantage of Blank's attention being off him, Roy pulled out a knife and made a swift cut on the wrist of the hand Blank had around his neck. Blank instinctively let him go and Roy punched him, causing Black to jump up. The Hood fired and the arrow him Black in the chest. Blank gasped in shock and pain as he stumbled back. Roy pulled himself to his feet as he watched his father's killer stumbled off the docks, falling into the water and disappearing into the dark depths of the sea. Roy stared at the water as Olive walked up to him.

"You knew I didn't have what it took to kill him all along, didn't you?" Roy asked.

"I knew you aren't like me, you're not a killer," Oliver said and Roy bite back a remark about how that was as he as he remembered Prometheus, "you're better than me. Justice and revenge...the line between them is not always so clear Roy."

"But there is a line...I know that now." Roy said as he finally looked over at Oliver.

"So, we good now? Because chances are the cops are gonna be here soon." Diggle pointed out as he walked over.

"yeah..we're good. Now let's move on to taking out that son of a bitch." Roy said grimly as he thought of Malcolm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Roy's suit, its his Arsenal suit minus the mask.
> 
> So, I hope you have enjoyed Roy's arc here but now we are moving on to The Undertaking as this part of the Changing Tides universe gets close to the ending.


	31. Confronting Moira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the Undertaking approaches, Oliver seeks advice on how to stop it from his team and loved ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the beginning of the end. This is the start of the end of the story. The Undertaking Arc will stretch over a three to four chapter period, including this chapter, and then an epilogue. I hope you enjoy the first part.

Arrow lair  
Afternoon

"Oliver, we've been watching your mother for months now," Diggle said as Team Arrow, plus Thea, Laurel, and tommy stood in the lair, "She occasionally calls Merlyn but that's it."

"Why wouldn't she call him? They're old friends, we're all old friends." Oliver said bitterly.

"Ollie, I hate to say it, really hate to say it, but I don't think my dad is gonna give me anything else to go on until The Undertaking happens," Tommy spoke up and Oliver looked over at his best friend, "if we want to stop him before then...Ollie, we need to talk to your mom."

"No." Oliver said immediately.

"Ollie, you feel angry and betrayed. I get it, but she's not doing this because she wants to, she's doing because she's terrified of him," Tommy attempted to reason with him, "If we wanna stop my father, this is the best way to do it."

Queen Mansion  
Same time

"It's ready Moira," Malcolm told her over the phone and Moira's blood ran cold, "it passed it's final beta test and Applied Sciences is loading it on a truck bound for Starling City as we speak."

"That's...wonderful." Moira said, knowing it was anything but.

Arrow Lair  
Same time

"Alright," Oliver said as he stood up and began pacing, "suppose we do reach out to her for help. How do we convince her to help us? If she hasn't tried to stop him before now, she never will."

"There might be one way," Laurel said as he looked over at her, "You could...tell her your secret."

"No, that's out of the question. I can't believe you'd even ask me to do that!" Oliver snapped.

"Look man, we get it," Diggle said and Oliver felt like he was being ganged up on, "you don't trust her, you don't want to reveal your secret. To be honest, I'm not too fond of the idea either. But if it helps us stop Merlyn from committing mass murder, I'm down with just about anything."

"Look, I agree with you," Roy spoke up, "you don't trust her and she hasn't exactly proven herself trustworthy. But right now, she may be our best chance to stop Merlyn, since he seems to trust her more than anyone."

"So what's it gonna be Ollie?" Thea asked and Oliver remained torn by indecision.

Queen Mansion  
Later in the afternoon

Moira was alone in the sitting room reading a book. Walter was at work and her children were both gone. As she turned the page, the lights in the room suddenly went out. Moira looked up in confusion when she heard a pair of heavy footstep and someone entered the room.

"Moira Queen, we need to talk." The Hood told her in disguised voice.

"Please, I'm a mother! Please don't kill me!" Moira begged and he deactivated his voice modulator.

"I may be a killer, but I would never kill my own mother." Oliver said as he pulled back his hood and Moira stared at him in stunned disbelief.

"Oliver?" She whispered.

"I know about The Undertaking," Oliver said and Moira froze, "I need your help to stop Merlyn."

"Oliver, you can't stop him," Moira said as she got to her feet, shock quickly giving way to worry as her book fell to the floor, "Oliver, I just want to keep you safe."

"And all those people in The Glades?" Oliver demanded, thinking of Roy and Laurel.

"I'm not there mother." Moira said firmly.

"Are you mine? Because its like I don't even know you anymore." Oliver snarled.

"Oliver, I am still your mother but I don't want to lose you and Thea the way I lost your father. Malcolm killed him." Moira said and Oliver shook his head.

"No, he didn't," Oliver said and Moira looked at him confused, "dad and I made it to a life boat. We drifted for days, but there wasn't enough food and water for both of us...so he shot himself in the head."

Moira collapsed into her seat, shock overwhelming her. Oliver walked over and knelt down in front of her. He took her hand and she looked up at him, seeing is eyes shining with determination and resolve.

"He sacrificed himself so that I could live," Oliver told her, "do you honestly think that I could go on living knowing that you sacrificed thousands more in my name?"  
"Oliver, I..." Moira trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I'm going to do this with or without you mom, but I have a better chance of success if you help us. So what's it gonna be mom?" Oliver asked and Moira was stunned into silence, all the information dumped on her making it difficult to process what Oliver was asking of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, but come on, how could I not stop it there? I'm evil, I know.


	32. The plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Moira and Tommy's help, Oliver makes a move to stop Malcolm that has unintended consequences.

Verdant  
Afternoon

Oliver led Moira down into the basement, stopping at the locked door.

"Just so you know, I'm only showing you this because I need your help to stop Merlyn," Oliver said, looking over at his mother with a cold look in his eyes, "not because I trust you. Just so we're clear where we stand with each other."

"I understand Oliver." Moira nodded in understanding.

With a jerky nod, Oliver punched in the security code and the door made a loud sond, signaling it had been unlocked. Oliver opened the door and began walking down the steps, Moira quietly following behind him. As they reached the bottom of the steps, Moira looked around in awe. Oliver was silent, letting his mother take it all in as she walked over to a rack with arrows, fingering one and taking her and away, staring down at the small nick on her thumb where she had touched the arrow.

"I know it won't mean much right now, but I could not be more proud of you," Moira said, tears of pride in her eyes as she looked over at the expressionless Oliver, "you go out there, protecting this city. Your one man crusade."

"Except It's not one man." Oliver said, looking over her shoulder.

Moira turned around and was shocked to see Diggle and a man dressed in a red suit eerily similar to her son's, hood up and facing away from her, hiding his features.

"Mrs. Queen." Diggle greeted politely.

"Mr. Diggle. I should've known you were involved in this," Moira said, feeling silly in thinking her son could keep this from a bodyguard who would stay on, before she turned to the archer in red, "and you are?"

"Call me Arsenal," Roy said in a disguised voice, mentally thanking his future counterpart for the code name, "It's not that I don't trust you...but I don't trust you."

"Fair enough I suppose." Moira nodded in understanding.

"How long until Merlyn has the device ready?" Oliver demanded.

"He called me today, it's on a truck, headed here," Moira said to their alarm, "It should be here by tomorrow. Then, it's just a matter of time until Malcolm sets it all in motion."

"Then we need to move fast. We need to stop Merlyn, now. Tell me would he have the plans for the device on the Merlyn Global mainframe?" Arsenal asked.

"Yes, I do believe so. But it would be impossible to hack in without someone on the inside, Malcolm made sure of it." Moira told them.

"Well then, it's a good thing we have someone on the inside." Diggle said as Oliver pulled out his phone and dialed a number.

"Tommy, I need a favor." Oliver said as Moira blinked.

"Tommy knows?" She asked stumped.

"How do think we know about The Undertaking?" Diggle asked dryly.

Merlyn Global  
Night

Tommy plugged in the device that looked eerily similar to a flash drive, but was in fact something that would give Oliver access to the mainframe. Tommy pulled out his phone and called Oliver.

"Okay, go." Tommy told him.

Arrow lair  
Same time

"Oaky, we're getting it," Oliver said as he began to hack the mainframe, looking over his shoulder at Diggle, "remind me to thank your girlfriend for the help."

"Helps to have a secret agent for a girlfriend." Diggle shrugged.

"I remember a time when it took you five minutes just to log in to your computer." Moira said dryly.

"Well, you're not the only one whose changed in five years." Oliver said darkly and Moira sighed, seeing he wasn't read to forgive her yet.

"Oliver, sweetheart, there's something else you need to know," Moira said and he looked over his shoulder at her, "the man who you fought at Christmas...he works for Malcolm."

"...What?" Oliver asked lowly and Moira sighed.

"Malcolm, this man is his enforcer. He sends him out to deal with certain...unpleasant things that Malcolm would rather not deal with." Moira said and Oliver nodded stiffly.

"Like killing a Vigilante he thinks is onto him." Oliver said darkly.

"If Merlyn and this other archer are working together, then we really need these plans. Even if we take out Merlyn, the archer could set off the device." Arsenal pointed out and Oliver nodded.

"Which is why we need to get these plans." Oliver said as he resumed hacking.

Starling City  
Same time

After slaughtering the scientist of Unidac Industries, or loose ends as he called them, Malcolm was on his way back home when his phone went off. Malcolm pulled it out and frowned when he saw flash across the screen of his phone.

Merlyn Global  
Later

"So you got it?" Tommy asked, packing up his things.

"Yeah, I got it, but it'll take some time to sort through all of this. This is not my greatest strength." Oliver said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I got ya buddy. I'm on my way out." Tommy said.

"On your way out to where?" A voice asked in a tone that chilled Tommy to the bone.

"Dad, hey," Tommy said, quickly hanging up as he turned to face his father, "just gonna meet Oliver. Sit back, head out and get some drinks. You know, the usual."

"It's funny," Malcolm said, an impassive look on his face, "I was so happy when you signed on with Tempest, I never even suspected that it was all a ploy, a lie."

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Tommy asked, trying to keep his voice steady even as his heart raced.

"There is an alert in the system, one that would let me know whenever we've been hacked," Malcolm said, a dangerous edge to his voice as he took a step closer to Tommy, "It had to have been an inside job, so I checked the security cameras. And imagine my surprise when, around the same time the hack is taking place and ending, who is seen entering and exiting the room with the servers but my son? What a fool I have been Tommy. I saw what I wanted to see and it has compromised everything. Fool me once, shame you. But you will not fool me twice son."

Malcolm suddenly lunged forward, punching Tommy hard. Tommy fell to the floor, out cold as blood spilled out of his mouth.

Edge of Star City  
Same time

Passing the 'welcome to Starling City' sign, a truck with the Unidac industries logo on the side drove on, entering the city as it carried the weapon of mass destruction towards its destination.


	33. The dawn before the battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver and Roy go to rescue Tommy as they prepare for The Undertaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, next chapter will be The Undertaking and then an epilogue. For now, I hope you enjoy this.

Merlyn Global  
Night

Two security guards were doing there rounds, checking the floors when someone jumped down from the ceiling. They whirled around as The Hood fired two arrows at them. One got one in the shoulder while the other got its target in the knee. One went down as the other hissed in pain. The Hood rushed over, grabbed him, and slammed his head into the wall, rendering him unconscious.

The Hood then stalked down the hall, reaching back and notching an arrow in his bow. He came upon a door and kicked it, forcing it open. He stepped into the dark office, looking around but seeing no one there. After a few seconds, he lowered his bow and walked around looking for anything out of the ordinary. Looking down, he saw some drops of blood next to something. Kneeling down, he picked up a familiar cell phone. Tommy's phone.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Tommy was in a warehouse, his hands behind him in a wooden chair, his legs and arms bound by chains. Malcolm stood before him, a remorseful look on his face.

"I hope I didn't hurt you too much. I...let my emotions get the best of me," Malcolm said and Tommy gave him a 'fuck off' look, "My hope is that, by explaining everything to you properly, I can get you to understand."

"You sabotaged the Gambit! Killed Oliver's dad, Sara, sentenced Oliver to that island! Mom would be ashamed of what you are doing in her name!" Tommy shouted angrily.

"I am avenging her death!" Malcolm snarled. "And preventing dozens more from having it happen to them!"

"You keep telling yourself that Malcolm, but every villain is the hero of their own story." Tommy snarled.

"I don't know who you were working with, but it doesn't matter. You can't stop what is coming, no one can." Malcolm said as he turned and walked off.

"Go to hell!" Tommy snapped as Malcolm slammed the door shut behind him.

Arrow lair  
Later

"Okay, so the last word Tommy said before hanging up was 'Dad,'" Oliver said as he paced, Arsenal, Diggle, and Moira watching him, "Tommy was letting me know that Malcolm was there. And now Malcolm has him."

"And I suppose it's too much to hope you have a tracer on him?" Diggle asked and Oliver hesitated. "Are you serious?"

"I put on in his shoes. Did you think I was gonna let him work so closer with that psychopath without a backup plan?" Oliver asked as he walked over t the computer, activating his tracer." "Okay, Arsenal, you're with me, we're going after Tommy. Diggle, stay here, work on the plans."

"This is not my thing man!" Diggle protested.

"There's a program that will help you through it. An idiot could do it." Oliver dismissed as he and Arsenal grabbed there bows.

"Really trying not to take this personally." Diggle said as he sat at the computers.

"Oliver, sweetheart," Moira said and Oliver looked over at his mother, a cold look in his eyes, "please be careful."

Oliver did not say anything in response, simply nodded before getting up and walking out with Arsenal.

Warehouse  
Early morning

The Hood and Arsenal burst in, coming across three guards. The archers open fire, getting two of the guards and The Hood rushes forward, whirling his bow. He struck the last guard across the face, knocking him out. The two archers move out, coming across fire more guards. The guards opened fire and the two archers dodged, jumping behind separate corners to avoid the bullets. When the rain of bullets stopped, Arsenal looked over at The Hood, who gave him the signal to wait. They heard some footsteps get closer and then The Hood jumped out, firing an arrow. It got one guard in the shoulder and the remaining guards opening fire. The Hood avoided the bullets, rushing forward as Arsenal jumped out from behind the corner, firing an arrow. He got another in the shoulder, sending the guard down as The Hood reached the others. Whirling his bow as though it were an escirma stick, the hood struck the remaining the guards across the face, knocking them all out.

The Hood and Arsenal moved on, finding a guard standing in front of the door. Before he could even draw his gun, Arsenal reached back into his quiver, pulled out a arrow, notched it, and fired. The arrow got the guard in the shoulder and he went down with a cry of pain. The Hood nodded in approval as they entered room. Tommy looked up as the two archers walked down the steps.

"About time, do you have any idea how long I've been waiting to be rescued?" Tommy asked good naturedly.

Arrow lair  
Morning

"Tommy, sweetheart, are you alright?" Moira cried as she rushed to the man she thought of as a second son.

"I'm fine Mrs. Queen," Tommy assured her before looking over at Oliver, "we need to worry about my father."

"I know, we need to stop him now." Oliver said firmly but Tommy shook his head.

"No, Ollie, you don't understand...He's not working with the other archer, he is the other archer." Tommy warned him and everyone stared in shock (although it was mostly for show on the part of Diggle and Arsenal).

"What makes you say that?" Oliver demanded.

"I saw him change into his suit." Tommy slightly fibbed.

Wasn't exactly a lie. In the other timeline, Tommy had seen Malcolm change into his dark archer uniform...just not this Tommy.

"Okay, where are we on the specs?" Oliver demanded as he turned to Diggle.

"I found the designs for the device. So if we can't stop Merlyn from putting it all together, we can at least shut it down. Assuming we find it." Diggle said and Oliver nodded.

"Good, that's good," Oliver said as he turned to Moira, "Mom you know Merlyn better than anyone. Now that he knows we're onto him, what will his next move be?"

"He'll accelerate his time table," Moira said after a moment of thought, "the moment his device is ready, he'll get it into position."

"What if he has more than one?" Arsenal asked and they both turned to him. "I mean, Merlyn is a psychopath, but he's not stupid. Someone who's taken the amount of time to plan this is not gonna leave anything to chance."

"Yeah, he's right. We need to know where he will put the two devices. Mom, where would Merlyn put the two devices?" Oliver asked Moira.

"I don't know, he wouldn't tell me." Moira said and Oliver growled.

"Still, if someone's gonna set of an earthquake in geologically stable area, you probably wanna set it off underground. Like maybe a subway station." Diggle pointed out and Oliver's eyes narrowed.

"We don't a subway in Starling City." He argued.

"But we used to Oliver," Moira said and he looked over at her, "My father would take me on it to get me to school."

"Wait," Oliver said, rushing over to the computer and bringing up a map, showing the map of the city, pulling out the is it and opening to the page with the symbol, "it's a map of The Glades. Is there a subway station by Papp Street?"

"Yeah, why?" Diggle asked as Moira's eyes widened in realization.

"Because that is where Rebecca was murdered." She muttered and Tommy winced before shrugging it off, focusing on what was happening.

"Okay, good, we know where one device is, now we just need to find the other." Tommy said, trying to stay optimistic.

"In case we fail, we still need to get the word out." Oliver ordered and Moira nodded.

"Allow me to take care of that." Moira said firmly, knowing now what she had to do.

Unspecified location  
Same time

Malcolm stared, feeling a dark sense of satisfaction as he stared at the two assembled devices that would forever shape the future of Starling City.

"It's time for The Undertaking to happen." Malcolm said to himself.


	34. The Undertaking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Arrow desperately tries to stop Malcolm and The Undertaking in order to prevent the future they saw from coming to pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter after this.

Queen Mansion  
Afternoon

Thea stood in the crowd behind the reporters. She knew what was about to happen would have consequences, for her family, for the city but it needed to happen. She just wished it hadn't gotten to this point.

"Thea," Thea looked over as her step-father rushed over to her side, "what's going on? I got a call at the office that said there was a press conference going on at my home."

"I don't know," Thea lied, feeling a little guilty for lying to Walter like this, "but it looks like we're about to find out. It's starting."

"My name is Moira Deaden Queen and, god forgive me, I have failed the city," Moira sighed as Walter looked confused and some of the reporters began muttering among themselves, "For the past five years, under the threat of my life and lives of my family...I have been complicit with an undertaking with one horrible purpose."

Moira paused briefly, seeing Thea and Walter's faces in the crowd. She looked off to the side, where a few police officers stood. Moira gathered her courage before turning back to the crowd.

"To destroy The Glades and everyone in it." Moira confessed.

The reactions were instant: The reporters muttered among themselves, stunned. Walter blanched, staring at Moira as though truly seeing her for the first time. Thea did her best to look stunned and horrified. The horror wasn't an act, but the shock was, she hoped everyone bought it.

"But I realize now that my family's safety will mean nothing if I let this dreadful act occur," Moira continued, "but you need to know that the architect of this nightmare...is Malcolm Merlyn."

Merlyn Global  
Same time

In his office, Malcolm watched the press conference, simmering in rage at Moira's confession. However, when she named him, Malcolm snapped. With a roar of rage, Malcolm slammed his fist onto his desk, causing some of the glass to crack.

Queen Mansion  
Same time

"And I have proof that he has killed dozens in pursuit of this madness: Adam Hunt, Sara Lance, and my late husband Robert." Moira confessed.

Walter felt as though he needed to take a long drink. He wrapped an arm around Thea, although he wasn't sure if it was for his sake or hers. Thea looked down at the name of her father, clenching her fists in anger.

"Please, if you reside in The Glades, you need to get out now. Your lives and the lives of your children depend on it. Please." Moira begged.

Two cops came up behind her and Moira made no attempt to resist as they cuffed her. Reporters fired off questions at rapid speed, but Moira gave no response as she was led through the crowd. However, as she was passing Walter and Thea, Walter let go of Thea and rushed forward.

"Moira." Walter said, blocking their path.

Walter wasn't sure what he was going to say, to beg her to tell him it wasn't true, to shout at her, or something. Moira gave him an apologetic look before looking over at Thea, who only stared at her blankly.

"I'm sorry. I love you both and Oliver, more than words can ever express." Moira told them.

Walter and Thea could only watch as Moira was led out of the room, reporter chasing after her. Walter wrapped an arm around Thea, in an attempt to comfort both her and himself.

Arrow lair  
Same time

Oliver turned off the press conference, leaning against the desk, seemingly in support as Diggle, Roy, Laurel, and Tommy stared at him in concern.

"I'm sorry man." Diggle told him.

"Don't be, she gave those people a chance," Oliver sighed as he turned around to face them, "we need to stop Merlyn."

"So what's the plan boss?" Roy asked and Oliver smiled grimly.

"We need to disarm the devices, if Merlyn does have a backup," Oliver said, walking over to the computer and bringing up a map of The Glades, "We know where the first device is and the second one would be placed on the other side of The Glades, in the warehouse district. It's the most unstable area in The Glades. Roy, Diggle, I want you two to go to those places. Find the devices and disarm them."

"And what about you?" Tommy spoke up, already knowing the answer.

"He's gonna take on Merlyn." Roy said knowingly.

Even if Roy hadn't seen those recordings, he's know that was Oliver's next move. It was what he would do as well.

"Oliver, he'll kill you." Diggle argued.

"I know," Oliver said as he looked away from them, "He's more skilled than almost anyone else I've come across, he's already beaten me. And I don't know how to stop him."

"Alright, then maybe this time you bring along something you didn't have last time you two fought: Us." Diggle said as he gestured to himself and Roy.

"I can't ask you two to do that." Oliver said immediately.

"You're not asking us anything, we're telling you we're going. I signed on with you for exactly this reason: to stop people like Malcolm Merlyn from destroying my home." Roy said firmly.

"You are not alone in this, not since you brought me into this. And we are not going to let you fight this battle on your own," Diggle told him just as firmly, "Besides, army regulations: A soldier never lets a brother go into battle alone."

Diggle held out his hand for a moment and, after a moment, Oliver took it and everyone smiled.

"I'm out of bows." Oliver quipped.

"I've got my gun." Diggle smirked.

"As touching as this is, we still need to dismantle the devices." Roy pointed out.

"This is happening because my father lost it after my mom died. I should be one of the people to stop the devices." Tommy said firmly.

"I guess that means I'll have to talk you through it," Laurel mused, "but that leaves one problem: this is a three person job. We're one person short and with the mob of reporters that are probably surrounding the mansion, Thea probably won't be able to get out. So we're a person short."

After a moment of thought, Oliver picked up a familiar phone and dialed a number.

Starling City Police Department  
Same time

Quentin was moving around the panicked police station when a phone rang. Quentin looked over at his desk, seeing the phone in question. Quentin sighed before picking it up and answering it.

"I suppose you're involved in all this?" Quentin asked wearily.

"Only in trying to stop it," The Hood told him, "Merlyn is planning on setting off a device that will create an earthquake powerful enough to destroy The Glades. He's keeping it in an abandoned subway station down near Papp Street. It's where his wife was murdered."

"Why come to me?" Quentin asked curiously.

"I need someone I can trust to disarm the device. Someone we both trust can talk you through it." The Hood told him.

"It's Laurel right? She knows who you are?" Quentin asked and The Hood's silence was his answer. "she thinks you care about this city, that it needs you."

"Right now Detective, it needs you." The Hood told him and Quentin sighed.

"What do I have to do?" Quentin asked wearily.

Starling City  
Night

Quentin pulled up to the side entrance of the subway and slammed on his breaks. Getting out, he ran over to it, running down the steps.

Warehouse district  
Same time

Tommy opened the door, slowly entering the warehouse. He had barely shut the doors when two guards came around the corner, aiming their guns at him and Tommy instinctively raised his hands.

"You shouldn't be here Mr. Merlyn." One of the guards said as they approached him.

"Sorry, must've gotten a little lost." Tommy joked lightly and the guards gave him unamused looks.

"You're going to have to come with us." One of them said as they approached Tommy.

As one of them approached, Tommy snapped into action. He tackled one of the guards, slamming their head against the wall hard enough to knock him out cold. Tommy snatched the gun from the unconscious guard and whirled around, firing at the other one before he had a chance to react. As the other one went down, he was still conscious. Tommy mentally debated with himself on what to do next. If he left them alive, they could wake up, a call for help. And that would ruin everything. With trembling hands, Tommy turned around, firing. His bullet got the unconscious guard in the head, killing him instantly. Tommy gulped, turning around to the other guard. This, this was gonna be a lot harder. The other guard was unconscious, this one wasn't. As Tommy raised the gun hesitantly, he could see the guard's eyes widen in fear.

"Please, you don't have to do this!" He cried out and Tommy almost laughed humorlessly.

"Yes I do. I'm sorry. I can't let my father stop me." Tommy said in a voice full of remorse before firing.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

Oliver, Diggle, and Roy entered the room, looking for Malcolm. Oliver and Roy had their bows raised, hands halfway to their quiver as Diggle had his gun out. As they entered the room, they saw three dead bodies. As Oliver had a flashback to Lian Yu, Diggle looked over at the wall. Knowing what to look for, he walked over, seeing the false wall.

"Oliver, Roy." Diggle gestured them over.

Oliver came out of his flashback and walked over with Roy to the false wall. Roy blenched his bow tightly. This was it, this would be the moment that would see if his fate could be changed. Malcolm Merlyn's actions were what resulted in his transformation into Prometheus. It was now or never.

"Looks like a false wall." Diggle said, bringing Roy out of his thoughts.

The three nodded and Diggle pushed the wall open. They entered to see Malcolm standing in front of the giant fan. Malcolm was momentarily surprised to see Oliver's face before his expression became blank.

"Oliver, I should have known. Who else could turn Tommy against me other than his best friend?" Malcolm mused.

"He came to me. Something tells me he didn't need much convincing" Oliver growled and Malcolm smiled thinly.

"Either way, I had a feeling with your mother's press conference you'd show up here eventually. I've been waiting for you, wanted you to watch your city die." Malcolm told him and the three glared at him with hate.

"Where's the transmitter?!" Roy snarled as the trio raised their weapons towards him.

"Somewhere I can easily get to it." Malcolm assured them.

"I doubt it, you'll be too dead." Diggle sneered.

The trio fired their weapons, Diggle his gun and Oliver and Roy their arrows. But Malcolm had already ducked, getting to a safe zone. But the three vigilantes were already moving in, preparing to engage him. Malcolm fired, causing the archers to duck as Malcolm grabbed Diggle's hands, disarming him of his gun. Before Malcolm could do anything, Roy rushed him, moving to strike Malcolm with his bow. However, Malcolm sent a powerful kick to Roy's chest, sending the younger man crashing into the edge of the table. Oliver and Diggle both moved to strike Malcolm, however Malcolm grabbed them both, stopping them. He kicked Oliver into the table, sending Oliver and Roy crashing to the ground. Malcolm fled, grabbing a throwing knife and tossing it at Diggle. It hit the other man in the shoulder and Diggle went down with a cry of pain. Oliver and Roy got up, rushing over to Diggle as Malcolm raced up the stairs.

"You okay?" Oliver asked.

"I'm fine. Go, go now!" Diggle barked.

After exchanging a glance, the two archers stood up and followed Malcolm up the stairs. Oliver opened the door and walked forward, stopping Roy and narrowly saving his young student from an arrow which hit the wall. Oliver let Roy pass as they faced their now hooded enemy.

"So, are the two of you ready to die?" Malcolm taunted.

Warehouse  
Same time

Tommy made his way down to the bottom floor of the warehouse. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped, staring at his father's mad creation. After a moment, he came back to the present and tapped the comms piece in his ear.

"Laurel, I found it." Tommy said.

"Yeah, so did I." Quentin said in the subways, staring in shock at the device.

"Okay, both of you, listen carefully," Laurel said back at the lair, "how much time does the counter say we have?"

"Seven minutes." Tommy and Quentin said in sync.

"Okay, that's good. We only need three minutes." Laurel told them confidently.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

Roy and Oliver fired arrows at Malcolm, who used his bow to deflect them as he fired his own arrows at them, which the two archers dodged. Malcolm whirled around, blocking Oliver and Roy's bow strikes with his own. Suddenly, Malcolm sent a powerful kick towards Oliver's chest, sending the other archer stumbling back. Malcolm then whirled around, with a proper strike sent Roy's bow flying before grabbing Roy, whirling around in a spin, and throwing him into the air vent. Roy hit it hard enough to be knocked out cold.

"He can't have had more than six months of training," Malcolm mused as he stared at the unmoving archer, "to have come so far in such a short amount of time...it almost makes me sad to kill someone with so much potential...almost."

Malcolm whirled around, catching the arrow Oliver fired at him, stopping it mere inches from his face. However, it exploded in a blast of sparks, sending him down to the ground.

Starling City  
Same time

"Okay, now cut the blue wire." Laurel said, staring at the plans intently.

Tommy and Quentin, in sync, both sad as she told them. And in sync, the two devices seemed to come alive, the counters going down to two minutes.

"No no no no no!" Quentin cried out in dismay.

"Laurel, it looks like there's a failsafe! See if there's anyway to stop it!" Tommy shouted.

A door opened in the warehouse and Tommy whirled around, seeing a guard walk in. As the guard reached for a weapon, Tommy reached out of pure instinct. Pulling out the gun he had stolen from the guards he had first encountered, Tommy fired. He got the guard in the shoulder and he went down, falling down the steps and Tommy's heart dropped into the pit of his stomach as he heard a sickening crack. The guard landed at the end of the stairs, his neck bend at an impossible angle and a glassily look in his eyes. Tommy tossed the gun away in disgust, hating how easy violence came to him.

"Hey Merlyn, are you okay?" Quentin asked, recognizing the sound of gunfire.

"No." Tommy said gruffly.

"Dad, Tommy," Laurel said over the comms, "Listen and do exactly as I say."

Merlyn Global  
Same time

Oliver moved to strike Malcolm with his bow but Malcolm blocked him with his sword. Malcolm swung his sword at Oliver but Oliver ducked, wrapping his lower arm around Malcolm's wrist and knocked Malcolm's sword away. Oliver jumped back and sent a kick to Malcolm's lower legs, knocking Malcolm off his feet. Malcolm quickly stood up and Oliver jumped up on him, knocking him to the ground. Malcolm jumped away and grabbed Oliver, bending him backwards. It was this scene that Roy awoke to.

"Don't struggle, it's over," Malcolm told the gasping Oliver as he lowered them to the ground, "there was never any other outcome."

However, Malcolm was suddenly hit in the back by two arrows. Malcolm cried out in pain, looking over his shoulder, seeing Roy behind him with his bow.

"Like hell." Roy said before firing.

In order to avoid the blow, Malcolm let him go and Oliver went to the ground to avoid the arrow as Malcolm jumped out of the way.

"It's a shame. I almost don't want to kill you. Almost." Malcolm said as he rushed forward.

Roy whirled his bow as Diggle crawled onto the scene, seeing Roy get disarmed and Malcolm grabbed him by the shirt. Malcolm slammed him into the ground and kicked Roy in the side, causing Roy to cry out in pain.

"I think I remember you," Malcolm squinted at Roy, "yes, I saw you once. You were a pick pocket, stole from one of my employees. You ended up in juvie for six months. Isn't it funny how things come full circle?"

Malcolm, with a grunt, yanked the two arrows out of his back and stared down at Roy with a dark smile as he tossed one of the arrows away. Roy stared up at him, dimly thinking that death was preferable to becoming Prometheus.

"Well, goodbye." Malcolm said as he prepared to drive the arrow into Roy.

However, before he could do it, there was a 'skeeth' sound. Malcolm coughed up a mouth full of blood as he and Roy stared at the sword coming out of Malcolm's chest.  
"Get away from him." Oliver growled from over Malcolm's shoulder.

Oliver yanked the sword out of Malcolm and stepped aside as Malcolm stumbled back, falling down as his blood stained the rooftop. Oliver threw away the blood stained sword before offering hand to Roy.

"Thanks," Oliver said as he helped Roy to his feet, "you saved me again."

"You saved me to. So I guess we're even." Roy said with a smirk.

Starling City  
Same time

Quentin frantically twisted two wires together before pulling a third. Quentin closed his eyes, half expecting the device to go off. However, he opened his eyes as he heard it sputter and saw it die. Quentin leaned back on his knees, sighing in relief.

Across The Glades, Tommy repeated the process and his device was also deactivated. Tommy felt relief before turning back to the dead guard. He looked away, shame and self-loathing filling him.

"It's over baby. I did it." Quentin said in disbelief.

"So did I." Tommy spoke up grimly.

Merlyn Global  
Same time

"Ollie, my dad and Tommy did it." Laurel said over the comms and Oliver sighed.

"It's over Malcolm. Both the devices have been disarmed. The Undertaking is over before it even began." Oliver said as Roy helped Diggle to his feet.

"You think you've won...but you're wrong," Malcolm flashed a blood-stained smile at a confused Oliver," Five years ago, I thought I was eliminating a threat to my plans...but I was really creating the enemy who would destroy me. One day Oliver... you sins will catch up with you...just...like...mine... did."

It was with those words that Malcolm Merlyn took his last breath. Oliver stared down at the man who was responsible for his father's death, a sense of unease he couldn't explain coming over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before anyone asks, yes, Malcolm is dead. He stopped to bask and Oliver was able to deliver a killing blow without Malcolm hearing or sensing him. As they say, pride before the fall.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of the plot of The Undertaking, all the secrets and lies told, take a toll as new threats begin to rise in the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the final chapter of Shifting Tides. As I already said, this will be the last installment of the Changing Tides verse posted on , all others will be posted AO3, or Archive of our own. I would just like to thank all of you for your support in this, still can't believe I have gotten this far in this. So, enjoy.

Starling City Police Department  
Morning

Tommy sat in the interrogation room, handcuffed to the table. He had been picked up in the warehouse, having placed the call himself. He could've run, he admitted, but he didn't. He was a killer, he deserved to be punished. Tommy looked up as the door opened and Lieutenant Pike walked.

"Detective Lance told us everything," Pike said, pulling out his keys and, to Tommy's shock, uncuffed him, "You're free to go Mr. Merlyn."

"Just like that?" Tommy asked stunned.

"As I said, Detective Lance told us everything. You helped stop your father's act of terrorism." Pike told him and Tommy looked away.

"I still killed those men." Tommy said in self loathing and Pike sighed as he sat down across from Tommy.

"Look Merlyn, what you're feeling right now, I've felt it, at least half the cops in the SCPD have felt it. You killed in the line of duty, not because you wanted to. It was justifiable homicide son. And, unfortunately, it's just something you're gonna have to learn how to live with." Pike said sympathetically.

Laurel's apartment  
Same time

"So, how long have you known?" Quentin asked as he and Laurel sat on her couch.

"Since November." Laurel admitted honestly and Quentin nodded, his lips tight.

"So you've been lying to me all this time?" Quentin asked more roughly than he intended.

"It wasn't my secret to tell, it still isn't. Can you honestly blame me, considering how much you hated him at the time?" Laurel challenged and Quentin sighed.

"No," Quentin admitted as he stopped up, walking away from Laurel and towards the window, looking out over the city, "the law is sacred, the law has to be followed. That idea has always been precious to me, almost as much as you and Sara were. But it was because of someone breaking the law that thousands of people were saved from a madman's act of terrorism."

"So maybe the law is not absolute." Laurel said, eying her father carefully.

"Maybe," Quentin admitted as he turned to face his daughter, "I don't know who he is , but you do. And I trust if he ever becomes a threat, you'll tell me who he is so I can bring him in. As for me, if he continues to do some good in this city...well, I guess that's gonna have to be good enough for me."

Queen Mansion  
Same time

"So that's it then?" Oliver noted as Walter packed his bags.

"I will always love your mother, but there have been too many lies between us." Walter said as he turned around to face his soon to be ex step-son.

"I can't defend her and won't, but everything she did, she did because she thought it was protecting us." Oliver reasoned and Walter nodded.

"I understand. I can only imagine how difficult it was for her to be put in that position by the man who is responsible for your father's death," Walter sighed as Oliver looked   
down, "but even so, I am not sure I can get passed this, or that I want to."

"I understand," Oliver sympathetically, "Listen, um, don't be a stranger. Thea, she cares about you."

"As I do her. Despite the end of my marriage to your mother, I will still be there for her. And you, if you'll let me. If yo ever need anything, I'm just a call away." Walter said, holding   
out a hand to Walter and, after a moment, Oliver shook his hand.

"Thank you Walter." Oliver said and Walter nodded as they dropped hands.

"Listen, the only reason the board approved of my becoming CEO of Queen Consolidated was because of my, ehem, relationship with your mother. With her admission, it is likely   
they will try to get me to step down. Which is why I am going to hand in my resignation." Walter announced to Oliver's shock.

"Are you sure about this?" Oliver asked and Walter nodded.

"Positive son. But someone will need to take over for me. And Queen Consolidated is a family company." Walter gave Oliver a significant look and Oliver quickly got it.

"I can't. I have things I need to do." Oliver protested.

"And I'm not asking you not to do those things. But someone needs to take the reigns, so to speak. Just think about it." Walter said as he clapped Oliver on the shoulder, grabbed   
his bag, and walked out.

Nanda Parbat  
Afternoon

"It appears Ah-Sah-Her's violation of our code cost him most dearly." Ra's al Ghul mused after receiving word of his former Horsemen's death.

"Father," His daughter Nyssa approached him cautiously, "His son still lives. It is our way, is it not?"

"You still have much to learn, my daughter," Ra's scolded her and Nyssa looked away, "Wareeth Al-Sah-Her has aligned himself with Al-Sah-Her's killer, this Hood Starling City calls him. I find this very...intriguing."

From behind them, two individuals mused on this

The woman formerly known as Sara Lance thought of The Hood. A hooded crusader who used bows and arrows to take down his targets. There was no doubt in her mind that this man was her former lover, Oliver Queen. She had been relieved to realize see the news reports revealing her had survived his encounter with Slade Wilson on the Amazo and when the reports of The Hood started soon after, she knew, even after he had been cleared of all charges, that it was Ollie. To defeat Ra's' former student, his most gifted of all students, as Ra's once told her, meant his skill had grown greatly since they had last seen each other.

The man formerly known as Maseo Yamishiro remembered his old friend, Oliver Queen. He remembered the skill he had used his arrows with and the darkness and brutality he had taken his revenge on General Shrieve with. He wondered if The Hood and his old friend were one in the same.

"This Hood shows signs of your sister's style," Ra's told Nyssa, "I believe that he could possibly be an ally. To kill the young Mr. Merlyn, who he has allied himself with, would ensure that he would see us as his enemies. Ta-er Al Sahfer."

"My Liege?" Sara said as she walked forward.

"I have an assignment for the two of you," Ra's said, looing back and forth between Nyssa and Sara, "You will go to Starling City. I want the two of you to watch this Hood, discover   
who he is, learn about him, everything you can. And, when the time comes, he may be...persuaded to join us."

Arrow lair  
Same time

"You're leaving?" Thea question as she, Laurel, and Oliver stared at Tommy in shock.

"When I went into that warehouse...I killed three people." Tommy confessed.

"Tommy, it was self defense. You did what you had to do." Oliver assured his friend.

That's the thing Ollie...you understand why I did what I did. But I can't. And I don't think I ever will, I don't want to understand it. Because understanding it is the first step to   
becoming like my father, and I won't go down that road." Tommy said firmly.

"Tommy, you're never gonna become like you're father." Laurel told him confidently.

"Before my mom died, there was a time I never would have thought my father would become the monster he was," Tommy sighed as he looked around the lair, "this life...it's for you guys, and I understand that, I accept that. But...it's not for me. And I want to get out while I can."

"Where will you go?" Thea asked quietly and Tommy sighed.

"I don't know," Tommy admitted, "I just need to get away from Starling City for a while. And I hope you guys can understand that."

"Tommy," Oliver walked over to his best friend and put a hand on his shoulder, "I think I speak for all us when I say when we understand. I more than anyone understand wanting to get out."

"Thanks Buddy." Tommy said and they hugged briefly before stepping back as Thea stepped up.

"Call when you can." Thea said as she hugged her half brother.

"I will," Tommy assured her as he hugged her, "If Roy hurts you, call me. I'll be back here to kick his ass."

"I'd like to see you try." Thea laughed and Tommy smiled good naturedly as they let each other go.

"Take care of yourself Tommy." Laurel said as she walked up and hugged him.

"You to. And take care of him to. You know how he gets sometimes." Tommy gave a mock glare at Oliver, who simply chuckled.

"Oh I know." Laurel smirked as they all laughed.

Unspecified location  
Same time

"And in other news, Walter Steele, CEO of Queen Consolidated, resigned for his post. This begs the question, will Oliver Queen take up the reigns of his family's company?" A news caster said as a picture of Oliver appeared in the far right corner of the screen.

The man watching paused the channel, staring. His one eye zeroed in on the image of Oliver and he clenched his fists, feeling hate rise up in his heart.

"Just wait kid...it won't be long now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote Tommy out for the moment because honestly, I don't know what else to do with him. He's like Lena Luthor in Supergirl, the only remaining storyline for him is to be a villain, but since I am not going that route for him, I'm kind of stuck with what to do with him. I've got some ideas but nothing concrete yet, so we'll see what the future brings for him. 
> 
> Anyway, keep an eye out on AO3 for the next installment, The ripple effect.


End file.
